


Time, Truth, and Sacrifice

by Alia_D



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Discussion of Abortion, Language, M/M, Missed Britpicking, Mpreg, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers, Spoilers until Half-Blood Prince, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 63,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alia_D/pseuds/Alia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serial killer runs through part of the Wizarding World, but with Harry Potter on the job, things will go fine…right? (All chapters have received final edits. More major plot holes have been fixed. Hopefully. Please reread.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kingsley Shacklebolt stormed down the corridors of the Ministry, anger and frustration vivid on his face. He wondered how long this would go on. Another body had been found, and Shacklebolt had about all he could take.

"Shacklebolt! Wait!" Kingsley paused for a moment as Chase Wickham, an auror from the French Ministry, rushed up to him. Chase slowed from his jog to a swift step. The blond man smiled wearily at Shacklebolt. "I suppose you've heard the news?"

Kingsley had to stop himself from growling in aggravation. "Yes! That monster did it again! I was going to call a meeting."

"Don't bother. Dillingham has called the meeting. I came to fetch you and your team." Dillingham, like Kingsley, was head of the French team investigating the cases on their soil. Once it was discovered that both countries suffered the same dilemma, they started collaborating.

Kingsley turned around to follow him. "Are we returning to your Ministry?"

"No. We are visiting the crime scene first."

* * *

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks looked up from their desks as their office door opened. Kingsley and Wickham entered the slightly crowded office with disturbed frowns. The grim appearance of both men put the other aurors on guard. Whatever news Shacklebolt had wouldn't be good.

Kingsley's eyes darted over his three aurors. It was his silent way of warning them. "Let's go. There's been another one."

Ron grimaced. These cases were beyond disturbing to the young auror. "This is number what?"

"Nine." Tonks reluctantly stood from her chair. She didn't want to go through another one. The cases were appalling and were giving her nightmares. Tonks often found it strange that after the war, it would be her job causing sleepless nights. But those eight, now nine, lost souls weighed heavily on her mind.

Harry remained silent, although there was a hint of absent thought in his features. It was rare for the Wizarding World to have similar murders with similar methods of operation. He wondered what in the world was going on?

Wickham sighed at their slow pace. "Please hurry. Aurors are going over the scene now."

Ron suddenly turned a light shade of green. "Wickham, please tell me that we're not going."

Wickham smirked and Ron groaned with nausea.

Patting Ron on the back, Harry grabbed his auror robes and threw them on over his shirt and slacks. "Let's go."

* * *

A few hours later, eight emotionally worn aurors waited at in a conference room for debrief. Shacklebolt and Dillingham glanced at each other before both turned back to their aurors.

Dillingham began the meeting. "Ladies and gentlemen, this marks our ninth murder exactly." He raised his right arm and pointed over his shoulder to the wall behind him.

Nine large photos lined the wall from left to right, each with a number above their heads. Each photo contained a man, all of them of varying ages. Below the photos, a long table sat against the wall. Beneath each photo was a pile of papers and pictures.

Many of the aurors looked at Dillingham rather than the table and wall. No one wanted to see the grisly photos of the victims beneath their portraits.

Dillingham then pointed to another wall in the conference room. A large checklist covered most of the wall. Kingsley, who'd just hung up the photo of the latest victim and placed a stack beneath it, walked over to the large checklist, wand in hand.

"This last victim has been killed under the same M.O. as the others. May I have a full countdown?"

A French auror named Rollin began the check off. "The victim, like all the others, has been a victim of rape approximately four months previous to death." Shacklebolt flicked his wand and a check appeared beneath the new name on the checklist.

"The victim bore a mark carved into his lower back," grumbled Ron, who was disgusted by the entire thing.

Tonks was next. "A pregnancy resulted from the assault. Three months later, the victim aborted." None of the pregnancies had been kept so far. Such things were usually private affairs. The potion to abort the fetus was easy enough, even for more potion-incompetent wizards and witches.

"The victim was a dark haired man. A loner."

"The victim lived in a small isolated wizarding area of the UK or France."

Dillingham nodded angrily. His stomach still rolled after the visit to the crime scene. "Continue."

"Approximately two weeks to a month after the abortion, the victim goes missing."

"A week later, the victim's body is found."

"The victim has been sexually assaulted, mutilated, and had a similar carving placed on the abdomen." Harry stared straight ahead as he said it. He could see the markings on the photos behind Dillingham. Each scar, carved into the deeply bruised backs of the dead victims, was exactly the same.

It was in a flat temple shape, two vertical lines with a horizontal crossing the top. Another horizontal line fell a third of the way beneath the first but staying within the vertical lines. Inside the boxed area, from the top line down was a large Y with an extra arm in the center. From the second line to up and over the first was a large X.

Kinglsey finished the last check before turning to them all. "This has to stop! People are getting frightened that some insane serial killer is running through their towns and neighborhoods." The media wasn't helping much either. The story was simply too fantastical. They were only just managing to keep the details out of their reach.

Wickham shook his head. "What can we do? Every type of trace magic we have has failed to find the man."

Dillingham nodded. "That is true, but we can try a new direction. We should start looking for victims that our killer is after."

There was quiet before the aurors all began talking at once. Shacklebolt raised a hand and said, "One at a time!"

"Do you have any idea how difficult it would be to find every dark haired loner in a small community?"

Dillingham glanced over at Auror Julie Buxton. "True, but did you forget that each victim has been previously assaulted?"

"What if they didn't report it? We can't expect everyone to tell!" Dillingham and Shacklebot looked at each other then back at Ron.

Shacklebolt sighed. "Don't forget that all healers are obligated to create records for every patient they see. It's tied into their oath. From what we know of the first assaults, they were all rather brutal. It would be extremely difficult to hide the harm done, especially with the pregnancy. The victim would have to seek medical assistance. Remember that one of them was a healer!"

"I have someone bringing down files now for any reported assaults in our areas. We need to be very thorough. I don't want to see another body, do you understand?"

Everyone nodded at Dillingham. "Yes, sir!"

Tonks asked, "Have we gotten any further on profiling the killer?"

Ron leaned over to Harry as everyone began to talk about the difficult job. "Do you think we'll find this guy or any victims?"

Harry had an uneasy feeling about the entire situation. He glanced at Ron and gave his friend a weak smile. "You worry to much. We'll get him." Unfortunately, Harry wondered how long and how many innocent people it would take.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!" cried Ron as he stumbled back in disgust. Harry and Kingsley rushed from around the corner only to halt as they saw what had captured the red head's attention.

Shacklebolt stared into the room seething. "No. No! This is the tenth one!"

Harry turned his head away from the gruesome scene. Pieces of the victim's body were scattered around the room carelessly. The abdomen held the same brutal mark that no doubt would be on the back of the broken body.

And the blood…it was everywhere. On the floor, the stone, the walls, and the door. Thin flecks to thick splash of it were scattered all over. The smell of dried blood and decay was affecting him enough. It made the air putrid and Harry could barely keep his stomach from turning.

The Boy Who Lived glanced at his best friend. Ron was staring at the ceiling with a strict determination. His face was a pale shade of green as he clenched his jaw. The look on Ron's face was only partially from disgust. The rest was justified anger.

Shacklebolt shook his head sorrowfully as he stared at the agonized face of the dead man. The mutilated body lay upon a single stone slab that lay in the middle of the run down shack. He hated that all he could do for the victim was make certain that the heartless monster paid for his crimes in spades. He turned to the other two aurors.

Seeing the expression on Ron's face, Kingsley gave him a grim smile. "Ron, contact Tonks and Dillingham. Harry, help me search for clues. Hopefully, he left evidence behind this time."

Ron didn't hesitate to run out the door.

* * *

Stacks of files lay scattered on the table as the aurors searched for anyone that could be identified as the next victim. Dillingham growled low in his throat. "Why haven't we found anything?"

Auror Rollin sighed. He could see how stressed his head officer was becoming. "Because our murderer is smart when it comes to choosing his victims, who he knows will not report their assaults. It doesn't help that neither St. Mungo's or St. Kentigern will release their files to us. Without them, we're running blind." It was stupid, but there were many cases of sexual assault that went unreported to Magical Law Enforcement. The issues ran from fear of the assailant to family shame.

Kingsley looked furious. "They keep claiming privacy issues. I understand that, but this is an extreme circumstance!" He looked at Ron, who was checking off the board with Buxton. "Ron? What did Tonks report about St. Mungos?"

Weasley nodded, shifting the files in his hand. "She still hasn't managed to convince St. Mungo's to give us any of the files, even though we only asked for the ones the may match the profiles. Wickham hasn't gotten anything from St. Kentigern either."

Buxton said, "Well, at least we found one."

Entering the conference room, Wickham frowned and grumbled, "Yeah but now he's missing. His family called this morning." Chase tossed the man's file onto the table. "He'll turn up as our eleventh victim. I'm sure of it."

Harry sighed heavily as he followed Wickham. "There has been a slight pattern, though. He's been going back and forth from Britain to France. The latest victim was in the United Kingdom."

"Then the next one," said Ron, "should be in France."

Dillingham groaned. "Merlin's balls. The minister will love this."

Shacklebolt gave a commiserating smirk at him then said, "Someone call Tonks and tell her to keep on St. Mungo's. This can't wait. We need to find the next victim." With a sharp nod, Buxton walked out.

"Or victims. We have no idea how long this has been going on and we can't give more information to the press. The ministries want to keep this quiet." Dillingham shook his head and grabbed more files from the French hospital, St. Kentigern.

"Why are they saying 'no' anyway?" asked Harry. "Wouldn't it help if the victims knew they were in danger?"

"You trust the media to be calm and provide actual information during a case like this?"

Nearly everyone in the room laughed at that.

* * *

Rubbing his aching eyes, Harry prayed silently for a few minutes of undisturbed, quiet sleep. The exhausted auror closed his eyes to the bright light of his office. He'd been up most of the night rereading the case files for missed information. Unfortunately, nothing was found.

Harry dropped his head into his arms on his desk and drifted off to sleep just as the door to his shared office flew open, banging against the wall. Harry snapped up in alert with his wand in hand. He glared angrily at the intruder. The dizzying adrenaline rush making him fall back into his chair. "Ron, don't do that! I nearly blasted your face off!"

Ron stood in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. "Come on! We found someone that matches the criteria!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He smiled broadly. "Finally!"

Ron nodded. "We contacted him this morning. Dillingham and Buxton are headed over to his home. They'll bring him to the ministry or stay and keep an eye out for our killer."

Harry leaned back in his seat, only to cry out in surprise when Ron grabbed grabbed his robe's collar. "Come on, you idiot! We need to get to France now!"

Two hours later, the impatient group of aurors waited in their reserved conference room for Dillingham and Buxton. Wickham sighed audibly and glared at the door. "What is taking so long?" he groaned.

Rollin glanced over at him. "Maybe they are trying to convince the victim to come to the ministry?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think you need that much convincing after all that this psycho has done and has planned?"

Rollin grinned. "Touche."

Everyone in the room jumped in surprise when the door was thrown open and an enraged Dillingham entered the room followed a pissed off Buxton.

The British aurors blinked as Dillingham walked back and forth before the wall of victims. "Cet enfoiré de bâtard d'enculé de sa mère! Il se balade en blessant les gens sans aucune putain de raison. Espèce de salopard, je vais t'arracher tes foutus bras et t'envoyer en enfer avec!"

Rollin and Wickham stared at the auror in shock as he continued his impassioned rant in French. Harry glanced at them. From the looks on their faces, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what Dillingham was saying. He did realize that this behavior was not the norm for the generally calm auror.

Wickham cleared his throat. "Sir? What happened?"

Buxton snorted from where she stood near the door. She snapped angrily, "Do you even have to ask? When you see the two of us empty handed?"

"What happened?" asked Tonks. Her hair turned a dark red as Dillingham continued to swear. Tonks didn't know what he was saying either but something told her not to use a translation spell.

Buxton's shoulders slumped. "He's gone."

The room was silent for a moment before everyone began talking at once. Shacklebolt stood quickly. "Quiet!" The group went silent immediately.

Shacklebolt turned to Dillingham. "Dillingham!"

"WHAT?" He growled.

Kinglsey asked, "What happened? Buxton told us that our victim is gone!"

Dillingham ran a hand through his silver edged black hair. He shook his head, eyes closed for a moment. "He's missing. We must have missed him by minutes! The victim's lunch was still warm, half eaten. The area around the front door showed signs of a struggle. That bastard got there just before us!"

Shacklebolt looked terribly old at that moment. "Any evidence left behind?"

Buxton shook her head. "Nothing. We tried a 'Point me' spell, but there wasn't a trace of them anywhere."

"So we have our twelfth victim." Shacklebolt rubbed a hand across his face, raging silently at their failure.

A knock was heard from behind Buxton at the door. Everyone turned to see a young woman smiling sweetly at the group. Dillingham glared at her. "Marie, now is not the time unless you have very good news for me."

Newly arrived from France, Dillingham's secretary smiled warmly and walked into the room with a folder in her hand. Marie laid it on the conference table. "Did you know, sir, that I have a cousin that left France to work at St. Mungo's?"

This caught everyone's interest. Dillingham slowly smirked. A hopeful light began to flicker in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Well she is…a friend with one of the hospital directors. She managed to convince him to let her take a look through the files and if she managed to find something..."

Dillingham's eyes widened at the single file. "And this? Is this what I think it is?"

"That," said Marie pointing, "is the only matching file St. Mungo's had for your case. He's the only person reported to have that particular scar."

Wickham and Weasley cheered. Wickham rushed over and hugged the woman. "Marie, if I didn't know your husband would kill me, I would kiss you!"

She pushed him away playfully with a hand to the face. "Please don't. I don't know where your lips have been. Now, if you'll excuse me."

The group shouted their thanks as she walked out. Dillingham handed Shacklebolt the file. "It should be on your field this time."

Shacklebolt nodded before flipping open the file. His face fell instantly, and to the surprise of the others, he stumbled back into his chair. He stared at the file in total shock.

Ron, Harry, and Tonks surrounded him although they could not clearly see the file. Ron called to him with a frown, "Shacklebolt?"

"What's wrong? Do you know who it is? Is the information wrong?" Tonks was bouncing in place nervously. She wrung her hands as she wondered what in the file disturbed Kingsley so suddenly.

Harry's eyes narrowed with his superior's shocked silence and he managed to take the file from Shacklebolt. He turned it so that he and the others could read.

A strangled gasp made its way out of his throat. Ron and Tonks were equally stunned. Tonks clasped her hand over her mouth while Ron froze as still as a statue. Harry shook his head in disbelief as he continued rereading the name on the file. Because despite the circumstances, no one ever thought it would be someone they knew.

_Severus Snape._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want a translation? Yeah. Not going to happen. Thanks to elitogo and Dum Spiro Spero for help!


	3. Chapter 3

The Man Who Lived could not believe was he was reading. It was impossible. How could that mad man have possibly gotten to Severus Snape. "No. T-this can't be right."

Buxton frowned. "Who is it? Why are you all upset?"

Rollin narrowed his eyes at the shocked British aurors. "Do you know the victim?"

Ron grimaced as he raised his hands to the side of his forehead. "He's a victim. I cannot believe it! Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts is the victim."

Wickham stared. "Who? Wait? Hogwarts? A Hogwarts Professor? How did he get to a professor living at Hogwarts?"

Dillingham plucked the file from Harry's hands, earning himself a glare from the younger man. "Why don't we all have a seat and discuss this properly."

Tonks fidgeted and tossed a rude look his way, but Dillingham dutifully ignored it. He dropped the file open on the table, all business. "Rollin, the board."

The auror moved to the wall with his wand in his hand and at the ready. Dillingham began speaking information written from the file.

"Seems that this was written by a Madam Poppy Pomfrey."

"She's the school mediwitch," said Ron.

Dillingham nodded. "She wrote the information and, as dictated by her Hippocratic Oath, a report was sent to St. Mungo's to be filed. It is obvious that the assault wasn't reported to the Ministry though."

Dillingham began calling off the file. "Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Male with black hair, onyx eyes." He skimmed over some of the information looking for what is needed. "The date of this application is about…" He narrowed his eyes as he did the math. Almost five months ago."

Ron grimaced but remained silent.

"Professor Snape was found unconscious in front of his quarters in Hogwarts by one of the professors. It was believed that he'd collapsed from exhaustion and malnutrition. He wasn't seen eating in two days and rarely left his rooms. He was taken to the infirmary and while unconscious Madam Pomfrey gave the victim a thorough examination."

Harry whispered, "Looks like he was taking care of his injuries alone."

Dillingham glanced at Rollin, silently telling him to be ready. "Yes but from what I'm reading, it wasn't an easy job." Before he continued he looked at Shacklebolt. "Ready?" The auror knew he was about to get rather graphic and it would be difficult for the British Aurors as they knew the victim. Shacklebolt nodded so he continued.

"Snape was found to have severe anal tearing, light bruises on the chest, abdomen, arms and nearly his entire back area. There is an indication that Snape's own treatment healed deeper bruising. His wrists were found to have suffered abrasions. The cause appears to be from rope burns. A light concussion was also found." Dillingham frowned as this sounded slightly different from the other assaults.

"Restraints?" Buxton asked, a little surprised at the deviation. "Those weren't used on any other victim."

Kingsley shook his head. He wanted so badly to say that the only way the bastard could have forced Snape was with restraints. Now wasn't the time. He kept his words short. "Go on."

"A large carving was found in the professor's back." Dillingham pulled a picture from the file and tossed it on the table. There was nothing seen but the mark and multicolored bruises. It was the same scar the other victims carried. "So, Professor Snape is a dark haired male living in the United Kingdom. A loner?"

Ron nodded. "I'd certainly say so. Snape's not the friendly sort."

Dillingham watched Rollin mark off another check on the list. He silently went over the file once more before he found something. "This is interesting."

"What?" Wickham asked.

"It seems that Madam Pomfrey believes the rape occurred just two days before the professor collapsed. Unfortunately, she didn't date it so we don't know the exact day. She only wrote month instead of the entire date."

"Anything else?" Rollin eyed their list.

Dillingham shook his head. "No. This is just the medical report, but at least we have something to go on now." He glanced around the table." Considering the how long ago this was filed, it looks as if we need to make sure, very quickly, that Professor Snape is still alive."

“It's been nearly five months!” Harry found himself paling. He looked to the wall that the victims hung and stared at the gruesome photos. Snape was in grave danger.

Shacklebolt swore silently. "Tonks, go and contact Hogwarts now. We need to talk to Professor Snape immediately. Tell the Headmaster that it's an emergency."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tonks rushed back into the room just minutes later. "I spoke to Professor McGonagal. Professor Snape is no longer present at Hogwarts-,"

Curses and yelling cut her off but she shouted, "Let me finish!" When they quieted, she continued, "He is no longer present because he is on leave."

Harry quickly asked, "But is he still alive? When did she last hear from him?"

Tonks smile brightly causing the group around her to relax a little. "Today, actually. She told me that Professor Dumbledore was visiting him."

That caused a lot of them to release a sigh of relief. Because really, even Voldemort hadn't been stupid enough to go face to face with Dumbledore. If he was visiting Snape, then the potions master was safe for the moment. Wickham grinned. "That is wonderful news."

Tonks's smile faltered slightly. "Um…you might want to know that…Professor Snape is on maternity leave."

Chase blinked. “And that is surprising news. Very surprising!”

Everyone froze then stared at the fidgeting witch. Kinglsey asked, "Snape's still pregnant?"

Tonks nodded slowly. "Professor Sprout was with McGonagal when I contacted her. Sprout was excited and more than happy to tell me about Snape's pregnancy. She told me he's just a little over four months along."

Dillingham nodded with a contemplative air. "It appears that Professor Snape has plans to keep his child."

Tonks shook her head. "It looks like it. McGonagal said he took maternity leave because his classes would endanger the baby."

Shacklebolt nodded slowly and quietly. "We need someone to talk to Snape. We need to know if he's in danger." Harry, Ron, and Tonks looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

Ron shook his head at Kingsley in disbelief. "Would you wish that one someone! You should be locked up!" Ron was honestly terrified at the idea of speaking to Snape about any of this matter. He wanted to live, marry and have kids someday.

Dillingham raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

"Worse." Harry had no idea how Snape would take aurors showing up at his current residence to ask seriously personal questions he would probably rather forget. "Where is he staying during leave, Tonks?"

"McGonagal told me that the Headmaster 'talked' him into staying at a small estate of his. It's a little cottage off the edge of Hogsmeade. It's on the opposite side."

"Does anyone else know about Professor Snape's assault?" asked Rollin.

Tonks frowned and shook her head. "I asked if it would be possible for me to contact the child's father. No one knows who he is. I think Snape and Pomfrey are the only ones that know."

Dillingham said, "Then we must speak to Professor Snape and we need to do it quickly. He's no longer at Hogwarts so he's in greater danger now, especially since he intends to keep the child."

"We don't have any idea how our killer will deviate in his pattern since the professor is still pregnant." Buxton shifted in her chair and crossed her legs.

Dillingham looked at Kingsley. "Let's have an auror from each Ministry go. Buxton, I want you to go." She nodded in understanding.

Kingsley glanced at his team. The auror was suddenly nervous. He couldn't go. He didn't have the time for there were other cases that required his attention and his judgment was especially clouded thanks to his past with Severus.

Tonks couldn't go. Sometimes she had a terrible problem controlling her color shifts and Snape would not appreciate that. She was also needed for investigating and Kingsley found himself wanting to balance the two aurors: one male, one female.

As for Ron, he had never been good at interrogating victims. He had the nasty habit of bringing things up just a bit too bluntly and usually ended up distressing the victim. Although he doubted that would happen with Snape, something told him that somehow the potions master would make sure he ended up one auror short.

Shacklebolt grimaced. That only left one person. "Potter."

"WHAT! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus finally makes his first appearance. He isn't happy about it.

"How long will you continue sulking?" Buxton asked with annoyance. Ever since the argument between Shacklebolt and Potter ended, the unhappy auror had barely spoken to anyone.

Harry glared at her. Who could blame him for not wanting to deal with Snape yet again? He spoke coolly emphasizing his words. "I am not sulking. I'm just a little nervous about this."

"I know he is a Hogwarts Professor, but why are you this nervous?"

The dark haired man ignored the question and stared at the whimsical, yellow cottage. Harry grimaced as he imagined Snape's reaction to it. The place was cheerful to the point that it would belong in one of those muggle fairy tales. Even Harry was having a hard time dealing with the place. It made since that it was one of Dumbledore's properties. Overdone, bright, and like an oversized lemon drop surrounded by flowers.

"Potter!"

Harry found himself instinctively jumping away from the voice. When he turned to the side and saw only Buxton, he smiled sheepishly. Buxton rolled her eyes at him. "Answer the question! Why are you so unsettled about this visit?”

Harry huffed. Closing his eyes, he softly replied, "Professor Snape and I…don't have the best of relationships."

"Relationship? You two were..." Buxton motioned her hands around.

"NO!" Harry stared with a sickened horror. "No! We weren't together in any sense of the word!"

"Then what did you mean?" She struggled to stifle a grin at the look on his face. It was between disgust and shock.

Rolling his eyes, Harry replied, "When he was my professor, he didn't like me. To be completely honest, he hated me and still hates me." That he found himself completely sure of even years later.

"Is the feeling mutual?"

Harry nodded. No. "Absolutely."

She watched him with thoughtful eyes. "And that's why you were so upset about this." She held up the empty parchment in her hand.

Harry scowled. "I'd be upset that it was anyone that I knew."

Buxton smirked at him. "Of course."

Glowering at Julie, he turned back toward the house. He practically growled. "Are we ready or what?"

Straightening her robes, she motioned him forward. "Oh please!"

Muttering rudely under his voice, Harry moved forward. Giggling, Buxton followed.

* * *

Severus Snape stared at the monstrosity that Dumbledore held up over his chest. The old wizard smiled brightly at Severus. He managed not to bounce in place with excitement.

"Well? Do you like it? I picked it out while Minerva bought your new robes."

Severus sat in his chair and continued to stare. "You must be joking."

Albus frowned. Leaning back into the sofa he was perched on, he looked down at the clothing then back up at Severus. "What's wrong with it? I thought it would look rather nice on the baby."

Severus closed his eyes just for a moment and frantically searched his mind for something to say that wouldn't hurt Dumbldore's feelings. He couldn't find anything. He stared at the burgundy painted walls for a moment. Severus couldn't believe this and knew any opinion he gave could end in tears. Said tears would not be from the pregnant wizard. He answered honestly, "Albus, no child of mine will ever wear something like that."

"Why not?" asked the Headmaster as a confused look settled over his features. It was a lovely little infant sleeper with long sleeves and legs. The little feet were covered. It even had an adorable little cap to go with it.

Severus glared at the fuzzy purple, green, and orange polka dotted monstrosity. The multicolored frills made him nauseous. "No."

"But it's rather nice looking for a baby."

"What kind of baby is the question," Severus sneered. Albus looked rather disappointed that Severus didn't like his gift for the baby making the potions master sigh. No powerful Headmaster like Dumbledore should pout like that. "Albus, that looks more appropriate for a little girl with the purple and orange. What if I have a son?"

Dumbledore looked contemplative for a moment. "I see what you mean. Perhaps I can see if they have it in-,"

Severus quickly interrupted the wizard, "Albus! How about you and Minerva go shopping for a crib or a bassinet. I would like to take the child into the lab with me." Besides, Severus knew Minerva would keep a close eye on the Headmaster.

Albus smiled. "That's an excellent idea! Hmm…I'll research what spells would be best to use on it."

Severus gave a small smile in return. Albus would find strong protection spells for them to place over his child's crib.

The Headmaster moved to put the atrocious baby clothing away when he paused suddenly. Albus glanced over to his friend to see that Severus had done the same. Both men were keyed into the wards and felt someone was trying to get their attention.

"Minerva?" asked Severus.

Albus frowned and shook his head. "No. She would have flooed in. Are you expecting anyone?"

"No." Sitting his new robes to the side, Severus stood from his chair with an ease that was rapidly diminishing as he continued to gain weight. A little more time, the pregnant man thought bitterly, and he would appear like a beached whale.

Removing their wands, both wizards headed toward the front door. Albus waved Severus back slightly for the pregnant man's safety. The younger wizard scowled at his friend in response but said nothing.

Whispering a revealing spell, that Severus knew the old man used on his office door, the front door of the cottage became transparent. Albus blinked in surprise. He stared at the two visitors standing about twenty feet away from the door. "Mr. Potter! What is Harry doing here?"

Taken aback, Dumbledore missed Severus's reaction the their guests.

The pregnant wizard paled and hastily took a step away from Albus and the door. His wand hand tightened around the warm stick of wood and his other hand unconsciously moved over his swollen belly as if unknowingly trying to find a way to protect his unborn child.

Shaking his head, Snape realized something as he caught sight of the woman and the familiar robes. He glanced at Albus as the old man allowed the aurors through the wards. Severus remembered the report Poppy had made on his injuries. They were automatically sent to St. Mungo's. Snape hadn't been able to stop her from creating the file and had to trick the woman into swearing not to report it to the authorities.

The Hogwarts professor couldn't believe how awful a time it was for the aurors to arrive. Severus knew that even if the aurors asked for privacy, Albus's Gryffindor curiosity would get the better of the old wizard and he would listen in. Severus had told Albus little to nothing on how he'd gotten pregnant, and Poppy was sworn to keep it secret. Things were about to change unfortunately.

* * *

Harry fidgeted for a long moment, earning himself a look from Buxton, before sighing in relief as the wards went down. The aurors shared a look before walking down toward the front door.

As they reached it, Buxton made a gesture for Harry to go first.

"Why me?" Harry struggled to speak without a blatant whine.

Buxton managed to keep a straight face. "Because you know them. It will help when we speak to Professor Snape."

Harry snorted. /She doesn't know Snape like I do./ He reached out a hand and knocked.

A moment later, it was thrown open and a rather excited Headmaster was smiling brightly at both aurors. "Harry!" cried Dumbledore pleasantly.

Albus's mood seemed to be infectious, as Harry's smile seemed to come to him easily. "Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry reached out to shake the older wizard's hand and was quickly pulled into hug. The two shared a quick, but friendly embrace.

Harry took a step back and motioned Buxton forward. "Headmaster, this Auror Buxton from the French Ministry. Buxton, this is Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." She shook his hand.

Albus smiled back. "Delighted, my dear. I'm very glad to see you, Harry, but what in the world are you doing here?"

"Albus."

Dumbledore turned his body slightly to look at the figure slightly behind and to the left of him. Severus stood stoically staring at the aurors, one hand lay over his swollen belly while the other kept itself tightly around his wand.

The two aurors at the door exchanged a quick, nervous look between them. One look from Snape had told them they were made. The man knew the reason for their visit. Harry nodded his head toward Severus. "Professor Snape."

"Potter," he replied coldly. Albus had an exasperated look on his face at the greetings. Buxton noticed the Headmaster's look but only raised an eyebrow in response.

Humming softly, Albus asked, "So, Harry. What are you and Auror Buxton doing here?"

Again a nervous glance was exchanged between the aurors, and then both gave quick glances to Professor Snape. Albus noticed and found himself very curious.

Smiling sweetly, Buxton politely replied. "We're here hoping to speak with Professor Snape, Headmaster."

Albus gave his young friend a quick glance and frowned. Severus's demeanor and his glare darkened before he became indifferent and stoic. Dumbledore had intended on giving them privacy, but something told the Headmaster that staying would be a better idea.

Despite reservations, Albus didn't hesitate to step aside and allow the aurors into his home. He did, however, keep a sharp eye on Severus and his worry for the potions master grew as the younger wizard visibly tensed. The potion master's hand had tightened around his wand. Dumbledore wondered what distressed his friend so much. "Oh?" Albus asked with a curious smile. "What is so important?"

Buxton gave Harry a look as the younger auror fidgeted. Harry replied, "Um…It's private, Professor."

Julie didn't look appreciative of his answer. Neither did Dumbledore.

"Really, my boy?" Albus's pleasant demeanor dropped slightly as he moved closer to Severus.

"Professor-,"

"Albus." Dumbledore turned to look at Severus. The potions master was slightly pale but kept his cold demeanor. "You need to leave, Albus."

Albus frowned. "Are you quite certain?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. He knew that Albus would demand to know what was going on and if he didn't answer, the old wizard would find out one way or another. He didn't know how to respond.

Buxton managed to keep her face neutral. She felt for the Hogwarts professor but she was more concerned for his safety. Snape was the only one of the serial rapes that had remained with child. He was an anomaly could be in serious danger. "Professor, this is extremely important and we fear that time is of the essence."

Severus's eyes narrowed at them. "What do you mean?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore, who was watching him silently. Harry broke the gaze before turning to Snape. He looked the potions master right in the eyes with a professional manner. "Professor, we have evidence to believe that you are in grave danger, and I think you know why."

Severus glared and lied, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I believe that you have seen the papers. A short while ago, everyone found out that a serial killer is going back and forth between Great Britain and France." Dumbledore's eyes darted back and forth between Harry and Severus as Potter continued. "However, many details about the case, such as how the victims were chosen, were held back from the press."

"What details?" asked Severus softly. There was a hint of defeat in his voice.

Potter glanced at Dumbledore. "Are you certain you want me to speak here? In front of the Headmaster." The rest of his words were unsaid but spoke loudly. The minute Harry spoke, Dumbledore would know.

Severus seemed to understand perfectly. Taking a deep breath, he nodded sharply. "Continue."

"What the press does not know is that all the murder victims had been raped previously. Most likely by the killer." Even at the Headmaster's wide eyes and sharp gasp, Harry continued, "And during each assault, the victims had a strange mark carved into their backs."

Harry watched Snape closely and a feeling of sadness as the man went totally white. Severus stumbled back a step in shock and Albus managed to catch his friend with a gentle hand on the elbow.

His face displaying his fear, sadness, and concern, Albus guided the potions master to his earlier seat. "Severus?" he whispered softly. He gently squeezed Snape's right hand.

The wizard had dropped his wand and his other hand held tightly against his abdomen.

Buxton stepped forward. "Professor, we received the report from St. Mungo's. We know what happened and that you were assaulted. We also know you have the scar."

Albus's eyes closed and his hand tightened around Severus's for a minute. He hadn't known. He'd had no idea something so horrible had happened.

"There's more." Harry said reluctantly, drawing attention back to himself. Snape looked at him solemnly and Potter had no trouble spotting the fear in his eyes. Severus nodded once. Harry had to admire Snape for it. If there was anything the man could conquer, it was his own fear. "Professor, your case is different from the other victims."

Severus felt Albus's hand squeeze his again and thought that it was not just for Snape's benefit but Albus's as well. "So how is my 'case' different?" He shot Buxton a look telling her that he wanted the absolute truth, no matter how brutal it was.

Buxton responded saying, "All of the others aborted. Professor Snape, you are the only one to continue your pregnancy."

The room went silent for a moment as the aurors let their information sink in. Severus leaned back in his chair and Dumbledore wandlessly summoned another from across the room. He needed to remain at Severus's side.

Buxton spoke hesitantly. "Professor…"

Harry could see her reluctance and spoke up. "Professor Snape, all of the other victims were killed a month after the pregnancy was terminated. You, however, are a deviant case. We have no idea what the killer will do once he finds out about your pregnancy."

"If he hasn't already."

After Buxton's last words, Severus dropped his eyes to the rug beneath his feet. He didn't say anything. He was shaking slightly but remained the same as before.

"Professor Snape, we were wondering," Buxton shot Harry a look before continuing, "if you could take us through what happened? It's important that we know as much as possible in order to help."

Albus felt an almost crushing pressure on his hand and knew Severus had reached his limit. The Hogwarts professor was about to lash out at any moment.

"Strange that you wish to help and all the other victims are dead." A sharp look from Dumbledore made him reign in whatever else he wished to say.

Both Potter and Buxton flinched. Burton couldn't get angry. It wasn't like the man was wrong.

Albus looked at them and then Severus. "Perhaps, it would help." He hoped it did, besides it would answer a great many of his own questions.

Snape released a heavy breath. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened. Then I want you gone." Not giving them time to respond, Severus stood and pointed toward the sofa. As the aurors sat down, Albus handed Snape his wand back.

Replacing his wand into his sleeve and the corresponding pocket, Severus slowly began pacing back and forth across the floor before them. "I suggest you start asking questions so we can get this over with."

Harry nodded. "When did it happened, Professor?" he asked as Buxton took out parchment and a quill.

Snape drew a deep breath. "July 31," Harry grimaced, "It was during the annual celebration-,"

"At Hogwarts!" Albus whispered in surprise. The celebration was held at Hogwarts, at the very place and on the very day that the Dark Lord had been defeated. Dumbledore was dumbstruck. If there was anywhere for Severus to stay safe, it should have been Hogwarts.

Severus glanced at the older wizard for a moment then nodded slowly.

The aurors were surprised as well. Buxton couldn't believe that it would happen at Hogwarts with so many people around. Harry was equally stunned. A majority of the Ministry's aurors were in attendance. The auror then frowned as a thought crossed his mind. If Snape was assaulted at the party, then the rapist had been in attendance. It had been a huge party with a number of people. If they were very lucky, there was a guest list.

"Can you tell us what happened? It may be easier to do it step-by-step."

Taking Buxton's advice, Severus began his tale. "The party in the Great Hall was no where near ending when I left, but I needed to leave. I wanted peace and quiet for a while. I was finished with the idiots hanging about and rather inebriated myself." He hadn't wanted to go to the party but Albus had insisted. During the party, Snape had drunk more alcohol than was good for him, but the entire celebration brought bad memories. Now it had tacked on even worse ones.

“What time did you leave the Great Hall, sir?” asked Buxton.

"I headed toward the dungeons and to my quarters around one in the morning." He paused in his pacing and decided to keep to the most important details. "I thought I had heard something while I was walking and paused. I listened then continued on when nothing happened." Severus's hands tightened into fists at his sides. "He came out of no where. It was like he was part of the shadows. I hadn't heard him. There was no warning. I was drunk, but I was a spy long enough to know when I was being followed. I should have heard something!" Snape sneered in self-disgust.

"Severus," Albus said, standing to comfort his friend, but Severus quickly waved the old wizard away and resumed his pacing. Worried, Dumbledore retook his seat.

Calmer, Snape continued, "He knocked me into the wall. I was stunned for a moment then tried for my wand." He snorted. "He knocked it from my hand while wrestling me against the wall." His onyx eyes dropped to the floor and his voice became quieter. "He slammed my head into the wall a few times. I could barely concentrate and the strike made me dizzy. I didn't know up from down. He started dragging me along the hallway. I tried to fight him back but he was stronger than me. I was too drunk and I couldn't move my limbs properly. Everything felt too heavy."

Severus paused for a moment and stilled his walking. "He dragged me into one of the old classrooms. There are plenty down there, any door really. He pulled me inside and tossed me into one of the desks."

He quieted and moved toward the wall perpendicular to the chairs and sofa. He leaned against it but remained facing. Snape closed his eyes. "I didn't know what was going to happen. Quite frankly, I thought he was going to either beat me or kill me. I had no idea he'd planned to…" A silent moment passed. "He came at me and knocked me to the ground. I still didn't quite understand until he started removing my clothing. I…" Severus trailed off. He didn't want to admit just how terrified he'd been. He didn't want to describe how stunned he was at finally realizing what was happening. He never wanted anyone to know how he'd begged the man to get off of him. Not in front of Albus and certainly not in front of Potter.

"I kept struggling with him. I hit him once but he shook it off." Severus dropped his head and let his black hair fall forward hiding his face. Unseen, his brow furrowed. "He tied my arms because I wouldn't stop fighting him, yelling at him. He was cursing under his breath."

Taking a deep breath, he spoke quickly. "When I continued struggling, he jumped up and beat me. Mostly on the back. I instinctively curled up onto my side. When I stopped moving, he turned me on my stomach and raped me. It wasn't as if I could think enough to keep fighting."

“Did you see his face at any time during the encounter, Professor?” Buxton asked.

Severus slowly stood away from the wall. “No. In the hall, it was too dark. Inside the room, my vision was too blurry to see anything.”

“Was there anything you could identify?” asked Harry. “Was he tall, short, heavy set? Did you recognize the voice at all?" asked Harry. He had his hands held tightly in his lap. Small crescent indents could be seen in the back of his hands.

Snape shook his head. He clasped his hands over his round stomach. "No. Everything happened too fast and he spoke too softly for recognition. I-I can't remember too much.”

The room was quiet when Buxton asked, "Professor, about your mark-,"

Averting his eyes, Severus clenched his jaw. "He did it to me after he finished the first time."

Harry and Julie went still. "The first time?" Not one of the other victims had been violated more than once. It happened quickly before they were marked. The killer left immediately.

Severus glowered at them but nodded. "Yes." He shivered. One slender hand moved unconsciously to his scarred back. Snape would never willingly bare his back for another living soul. "He carved the mark into my back between the first and the final time. He pulled the knife on me so quickly... I didn't have a chance to stop him." Severus glanced over at Albus, who looked heartbroken.

Buxton and Potter looked at each other for a long time. Although it was obviously done by the same person, a few key changes obviously occurred.

Harry frowned. He found himself even more worried about Snape's safety. First, there are the restraints, then the location, and then the number of assaults. Potter wondered what in Merlin's name was happening? How was Snape different from the others and why was he treated differently?

"Do you still have the mark, Professor Snape? If possible-," Buxton glanced at the silent Headmaster, "Could we see it?"

Severus grimaced. He felt a phantom ache run down his spine. "Yes, I do still have it. Is it vital that you see it?"

Buxton was about to say yes but Potter replied before she could speak. "No. You don't Professor. We have a photo Madam Pomfrey took."

The shaken potions master nodded. "If that is all?" He waved toward the door. He needed to deal with Dumbledore. He knew Albus was not going to react well.

"Actually, Professor Snape, we may return to speak with you about protection. Do you think you could come with us for the night?"

Severus's eyes narrowed and darkened dangerously. "Absolutely not!" he snapped at Buxton. He'd had more than enough of the damn aurors for one day.

Before she could plead her case, however, Professor Dumbledore stood. "I will stay here for the next couple of days, my dear." He stared at the younger professor. "I'll make certain he is safe." Severus stared back silently. The look on the Headmaster's face said there would be a serious conversation the minute the aurors left.

Buxton wasn't comfortable with the arrangement but Potter seemed perfectly fine with it. "Very well."

"Professor Snape, has anything strange happened lately? I thought I'd ask before we leave. Please believe that we are honestly concerned about your safety." Harry felt that the sick bastard they were hunting knew that Snape was pregnant. He knew about the others after all.

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment. "There is something a little odd." He walked from the room. "A moment."

After leaving, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Is there any progress in finding your suspect?" Albus wanted the fiend captured and thrown in Azkaban, if not kissed. It was not something he approved of but these were different circumstances.

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, sir. We have no good leads. Professor Snape is the only living victim we know of."

Albus sighed. "My poor child. All of us were shocked but delighted to hear about Severus's pregnancy. Not one of us thought much on the lack of sire. We had no idea that something like this happened. And at Hogwarts during a celebration! He should have been safe!"

Harry asked, "Headmaster, do you have a list of attendees? Perhaps we could have an idea of a suspect."

Dumbledore smiled, although not as brightly as he did earlier. "That's an excellent idea! I'll have it sent to you as soon as I find it."

"Thank you."

A minute later, Severus entered the room. A small box was in his hands.

"Professor?" asked Buxton.

Severus sat the box down in his vacated chair. "They've been coming by owl once a week for the past month. I didn't think too much of it after I checked them for curses and charms. I didn't trust them so I boxed them."

Harry opened the box and his eyes widened in surprise. "Was it signed by anyone?" Harry reached into the box and pulled out a card. A small stork was on it with the word 'Congratulations' on the front above it.

As he opened it to reveal nothing, Severus answered, "No. They always come by the post office owls. A different one each time."

Buxton moved to the box also as Harry pulled out a short letter inquiring on Severus and the baby's health. The letter asked after his health and questioned the progression of his pregnancy. Harry had an idea about the writer's identity.

Harry pulled out a Slytherin green receiving blanket. He then pulled out an infant sleeper set that matched. Harry cursed mentally. "Do you always check them before opening them, Professor Snape?"

Severus snorted. That was an incredibly stupid question. "Don't take me for a fool, Potter. There are still those that wish me harm. Of course I do."

"Have you found anything?" he asked politely, ignoring Snape's tone.

"Nothing."

Buxton asked, "Is it alright for us to take it along?"

Severus grimaced. "If there is a remote chance that it is from him, take it."

Both aurors gave their thanks. Snape walked away as Dumbledore escorted them to the door.

Harry paused once more, calling to the potions master. "We'll return tomorrow, Professor."

Severus didn't answer.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The group of French and British aurors, minus two, was in high spirits after learning that at least one victim of their serial killer was unharmed. However, there was still a great amount of work that needed to be done.

"We still don't know if there are anymore victims. Nothing has come up just yet." Shacklebolt sat across from Dillingham in the still used conference room. Kingsley stared at the white wall with the dead victims faces. He then looked over at the one picture on the adjacent wall, near the corner. It held Severus Snape's picture and file. On their giant checklist, his name was in red letters, indicating that he was still alive but met the profile.

Dillingham nodded. "I know. From what we found so far, there are thirteen rape victims. We must know if there are other victims with that mark."

"Marie has checked the St. Mungo's files with her cousin and hasn't found anyone else. We have nothing from St. Kentigern either. I honestly don't think there is anyone else." Shacklebolt paused. "Do you think he stopped after finding out Snape was pregnant?"

Dillingham had a contemplative look on his face for a moment. "It is probable. We won't know for a while, unfortunately. How much longer before Buxton and Potter return from checking on Snape?"

"They should be here any minute now."

"Do you think they found out anything important?" The door opened just before Dillingham finished speaking. Wickham, Weasley, Rollin, and Tonks walked in. The entering aurors quickly took their seats.

Wickham grinned. "Julie and Potter are on their way up now."

"Buxton said that they found something a little different about Snape's case though," Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

"What's different? Other than the use of restraints?" asked Shacklebolt.

Buxton and Potter hurried in and managed to catch the last question. Harry answered. "There are three deviations in Snape's case actually. He's still pregnant, another is the use of restraints, and the last is that unlike the other victims, Snape was assaulted more than once."

"What?" The collective surprise turned the word into a shout. A barrage of questions spewed forth until Dillingham stood. "QUIET!" As everyone settled down, the French auror muttered with annoyance, "This is getting ridiculous."

After the group silenced and Potter and Buxton sat themselves, Dillingham turned to the two aurors. "What are you saying? He was attacked more than once?"

Buxton shook her head. "No, sir. Professor Snape told us that the attacker forced himself on the professor more than once. After the first time, he carved the marking, then forced himself on Professor Snape again."

The group looked at each other. From medical reports and Ministry reports from the other victims, all were attacked once then their perpetrator had left immediately.

Dillingham frowned. "It seems that there is something very interesting about Professor Snape. A serial killer or rapist only deviates in his crimes when he's either outdoing himself or there is something special about the victim."

"But what is special about Professor Snape?" asked Rollin.

Harry began his report. "We know the date now. July 31 of this year during the annual celebration at Hogwarts."

Dillingham actually whistled while Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Ron looked surprised. "The bastard has balls pulling a crime like that in a building filled with people."

"And aurors. We were there that night!" Ron said in shame and disgust.

Rollin shook his head. "You had no idea this was happening. You can't blame yourself."

Tonks dropped her head. "Doesn't mean you won't feel bad though. Where in the castle? Did Professor Snape see him?"

Harry shook his head. "In the dungeons if you believe it. It was dark, and Snape was heading back to his rooms. He didn't see the attacker's face or recognize his voice."

"Give us the report." Kingsley ordered.

Buxton proceeded to tell them everything that Snape told them and how it happened. The group was rather sober afterward. "Potter, how long do you think it will take the Headmaster to get a guest list?"

"Not long, Shacklebolt. He said he'd start searching immediately."

Tonks asked, "Since our killer usually works in isolated locations, doesn't this mean that his operating in Hogwarts is a case deviation?"

"I doubt it." Shacklebolt responded. "The dungeons are dark and rather quiet. They could be seen as a somewhat isolated place."

Wickham leaned back in his chair. "I have an outlandish idea."

"Yes?" Dillingham asked, turning to him.

"What if all of this was building up towards attacking Snape? Since his case has the differences."

The room was quiet with a thoughtful silence before Rollin spoke. "Couldn't be. There were victims after Snape. He isn't dead because of the pregnancy."

Nods went around the table as Ron asked, "Harry, did you find any indications that the killer knew about Snape's pregnancy."

Buxton sneered while Potter snorted. Julie pulled a shrunken box out of her pocket. "How about this for 'indications'?" Placing the tiny box on the table, she removed her wand and the box enlarged.

Motioning toward the now larger box, Harry said, "Professor Snape told us that every week for the last month, he's been getting anonymous gifts by owl."

After using containment spells on their hands, the aurors began to look through the box of evidence. Buxton continued, "He's been checking them over for curses or other charms but nothing has come up."

Dillingham and Shacklebolt looked at the card and letter while the others pulled out the receiving blanket and sleeper set. "Are the owls always the same?"

Harry responded negatively. "Different each time. Post office owls."

"Let's keep an eye on the handwriting. He may have charmed it different but it couldn't hurt to keep an eye out." Dillingham dropped the letter onto the table. "Rollin, you're the best at these charms. Any fingerprints? Did he leave us anything behind? Find us something."

Nodding, the auror grabbed the new evidence and left.

"So what do we do about Professor Snape? It's obvious that the killer knows where he is and despite Professor Dumbledore's reassurances…"

"We need to know that he's completely safe," said Kingsley continuing Harry's thoughts. "A very good point. We'll need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Potter told him that we would return tomorrow."

"Then you should." Dillingham said, "I also think that you should also explain how we want to provide protection."

* * *

"Are you out of your bloody MINDS!" screamed Snape. Dumbledore, who stood off to the side holding a leather booklet, smiled at the scene before him.

A brave but slightly cowed Auror Harry Potter stood before an understandably irate, irritated, and pregnant Professor Severus Snape. Shacklebolt, who was regretting his decision to come along, watched nervously beside the Headmaster. Buxton, who had been very curious about their fear, was seconds away from laughing. She wasn't stupid enough to do it around Snape though. Julie decided to happily leave Potter to Snape's wrath.

"You want me to allow a bunch of strangers into my home! I might as well bloody bring in the murdering bastard that you are after!"

Harry growled. "It's not a bunch of strangers! It's one person and we're not murderers!"

"I didn't say you were, you useless, brain dead fool!"

"Look, Snape! We're trying to keep you and your baby safe! No ward is perfectly safe! I'm living proof that even the Fidelius charm isn't perfect."

Severus had nothing to say in response to that but had no problem glaring at Harry.

"We don't know what our perpetrator is going to do because of your pregnancy. What we do know is that the best way for us to keep you safe is for one of us to stay with you!" Harry took deep breaths to calm down. No one could rile him up like Snape could. /He's so bloody stubborn./

Dumbledore took this moment to interrupt the 'conversation'. "Perhaps, Harry, you will allow me to speak with Severus for a moment?"

Snape snorted and glared at the Headmaster. "So determined for me to go with this ridiculous idea?"

Dumbledore gave him a serious look. "Severus, I am worried for the safety of you and the child. I cannot always be here-,"

"I don't need a babysitter, Albus!"

The Headmaster just looked at him, then said. "I understand that, but you do need someone to protect you until the child is born."

"Albus-,"

"Do you not think that it would be difficult for you to duel or physically fight with someone while you are pregnant? It would be near impossible and harmful for you and the babe."

Severus crossed his arms. He knew what Albus was saying and it made a great deal of sense, but he didn't want his privacy disturbed and broken into. He wanted to be left alone. Since he often kept to himself, no one realized that Severus was still recovering from the assault. His continued emotional turmoil did nothing to help his acceptance of the situation.

"Do what you will. I'm tired of this." Severus stormed out of the room, washing his hands of the situation. Those left behind were surprised the potions master had given in so easily.

Harry sighed wearily. Buxton's snort of laughter, however, caught his attention. "What?" he snapped.

"Now I see what you mean. Thankfully, none of us can stay with him." 'Us' meaning the French aurors.

"May I suggest not using Mr. Weasley, as I fear him bodily harm and his patience is not great enough for the situation." Dumbledore shook his head with an amused smile.

Shacklebolt grimaced. "Then I better not use Tonks. She's a good woman but…" He turned his eyes to the auror before him.

“No!” Harry paled. "You-you can't mean me!"

"Sorry, Potter." Buxton again snorted in laughter.

"Harry, you are familiar to him, know the details of the case, and can actually tolerate the man when you have to." Shacklebolt stated.

Albus smiled and said, "I think it would be a wonderful idea, Harry."

Auror Potter shook his head furiously. These mad men actually thought they were using credible logic. "NO! You're insane. There is no way you can make me stay here with him!"

Three hours later, Harry dropped a small satchel in the guest room of Dumbledore's cottage.

Shacklebolt stood behind him smiling. He held Dumbledore's leather booklet in his hands. It contained the vital guest list. "Sorry, I had to make it an order, Harry, but you're the only one."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I have my reasons." Kingsley left it at that. "You'll need to stay here most of the day, but you don't have to spend every moment with Snape."

"Thank Merlin. Spending any time with Snape is bad, but a pregnant Snape is that much worse."

Laughing, Kingsley left the sulking man behind.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have never read this story before, and as a reminder for those who have, remember this: The serial killer is NOT an Original Character. Our murderer is a character that has been mentioned in JK Rowlings' books.

Harry wondered what he'd been thinking when he joined Dumbledore and Snape for dinner. Obviously, he wasn't thinking at all or he wouldn't be in his current situation.

He tried not to show how uncomfortable he was. The three of them sat at a small round table. Dumbledore sat to Harry's right; Snape to his left. The latter had moved his seat as far from Harry as possible, not bothering not to appear rude. Dumbledore only shook his head and turned back to his meal.

The Headmaster was sipping his drink slowly with a soft hum in his voice, ignoring the discomfort between the younger wizards. Harry tried ignoring the cold glares Snape continually threw in his direction.

Albus finally turned to Snape. "Where is your appetite, Severus? You must eat something." For most of the dinner, Snape had only picked at his food, moving it carefully around his plate.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment before pushing his plate away. "I'm feeling a little unwell, Albus. I think I'm done for the night." With those words, Severus tossed his napkin to the table, and hurriedly left the room.

Albus looked in his direction with a sad expression on his face. Harry dropped his eyes to his plate. "Will you do me a favor, Harry?"

Figuring the Headmaster was talking about staying with Snape, Harry smiled uneasily. "I'm sure we won't kill each other, Professor."

Dumbledore turned his sharp gaze from the doorway to Harry. The auror tensed. "Keep an eye on Severus."

"That's why I'm here, sir."

Albus shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of Harry. "That is not what I meant." He paused for a moment before continuing. "He is beginning to lose a great deal of control over his emotions because of the pregnancy. He has gone through a great deal because of his assault. I do not believe that Severus has recovered from the attack as much as he wishes."

Harry kept his silence.

"Help him when he needs it. There are so few he trusts, and he needs someone very badly. I cannot always be here for him and he will need as much support as he can get in the next few months."

Harry couldn't understand how Dumbledore expected Snape to accept any help from him. It was obvious that the man's feelings for him had not changed. Harry could still remember the stinging argument the two had had the night of the July celebration, the night of Snape's attack.

It had started innocently enough. Harry had crawled out of his bottle for a while to get some fresh air and had stumbled upon a drunk Snape. The man had given him a halfhearted sneer before ignoring Harry's existence.

Like an idiot, however, Harry commented that it must be the end of the world if all Snape could do was half sneer at him. This had led to a barrage of insults from the man. When Harry's deceased godfather had some how entered the conversation, things had almost turned violent before Snape had stormed away angrily. "Be a good useless little Ministry arse kisser and bugger off!"

The scream of "Fuck you, Snape!" echoed in Harry's head as he looked back at the Headmaster. "Professor, I can't promise anything. I can only try."

Albus smiled. "That is all I ask."

A couple hours later, the Headmaster prepared to return to Hogwarts. Harry said his goodbye and left for his guestroom only to pause a few steps after leaving the two men. It had been Snape's voice that had captured his attention.

"Albus." The voice that sounded the Headmaster's name sounded desperate with fear and anxiety. Harry silently moved back to the doorway and shifted against the wall. He peered through with one green eye.

Neither man saw him. Dumbledore and Snape were facing each other. Severus held Albus's hands tightly in his own. To Harry, it seemed to be a silent plea to the Headmaster to stay. The auror wondered if Snape was truly that frightened. Perhaps, Dumbledore was the only person Snape trusted to comfort him.

Snape was shaking slightly with his eyes closed tight. His head was bowed with shame and embarrassment.

Dumbledore watched his friend sadly. "Oh, Severus." The Headmaster pulled Snape into his arms. The potions master surprised Harry by holding onto the older wizard tightly. "It will be alright, my boy. I promise. Everything will be fine."

A choked sob made Harry feel for his most hated former professor. "Albus." It was almost like a child knowing their parent, their safety, was about to leave them behind.

Albus hushed him, and rubbed his back for a moment. "It will be alright, Severus." When Snape had suitably calmed down, Dumbledore pulled away.

Snape sniffled, drawing a smile from Harry at the sound he never expected to hear from the man. "Merlin, I can't wait until this is over."

Dumbledore smiled at his friend. Then he said in a reassuring voice, "Everything will be fine, Severus. You will see."

Severus nodded silently.

As Dumbledore turned to the fireplace, the older man took just a moment to glance over his shoulder, catching Harry's gaze. The blue eyes looked to Severus for barely a second before turning back to Harry's.

The auror turned and left just as Dumbledore grabbed for the floo powder.

* * *

Later, Harry leaped out of bed in surprise. His wand was held tightly in his hand as he quickly surveyed his room. There was nothing but him and the furniture. Still, Harry was a rather light sleeper. Something had roused him from sleep.

He held still and after a moment could hear what sounded like retching. The process of elimination was quick. Harry grimaced. "Snape."

Although, Harry could not understand what would make the man ill. He'd barely eaten at dinner. Harry didn't know much about pregnancies but he wondered if that was healthy for Snape's condition. Standing, Harry grabbed his robe and threw it on. He decided to do what he told Dumbledore. He would try to help Snape. Whether that help would be well received was unlikely.

Harry could see the light from the other guest bedroom. The door had been flung open and so had the door to the adjacent bath. Harry peered inside.

Kneeling before the toilet vomiting was Snape. The potions master was in a long black nightshirt with one hand on the toilet and the other holding onto his enlarged belly. Every few moments, the man would moan pitifully.

Harry grimaced but walked forward to help Snape. He moved his hands to the sides of the man's head and pulled back his hair. He expected Snape not to be happy, and even expected the man to pull away angrily. He didn't expect the exact reaction he got.

Snape pulled away from him violently, hitting, kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs. Harry jumped back, but Severus still managed to get in a large number of strikes. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The potions master, eyes wide in terror, screamed as he pressed himself against the wall opposite from Harry. "GET AWAY!"

The auror was stunned at the reaction then realized just why it had occurred. He cursed his idiocy. How had it skipped his mind that Snape was a rape victim? One that had been attacked from behind?

Severus scrambled to his bare feet and pressed himself tightly against the wall, frantic onyx eyes watching Harry cautiously. His chest was heaving breaths and his fists were clenched, ready to fight if need be. His eyes began darting from Harry to the door.

Harry raised his hands slowly and didn't miss the way Snape tensed even more. "Snape." The wizard started moving away from the young auror, ready to run toward the door.

"Severus!" The potions master's eyes widened even further in fear. His hands began shaking followed by the rest of his body.

Harry frowned, realizing that something was very off. He slowly took a step forward. That was a mistake.

Severus took a deep breath then raced from the bath as fast as his feet could carry him.

Harry followed after a moment. The door to the other guestroom was closed. Removing his wand, Harry tapped the doorknob lightly, trying to make little noise. The door had been locked tight with a few spells to prevent entry. He could heard Snape's sobbed breaths. It seemed like the man was struggling not to cry.

He dropped his head into a hand and covered his eyes. He was a complete idiot. He hadn't meant to scare Snape, but a poor attention caused a horrible reaction. Looking apologetically in the direction of Severus's door, Harry walked back to his room.

* * *

The next day, the aurors, minus Harry Potter, sat in the conference room. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood before them. "Alright. We'll begin going door-to-door, asking questions. We need to know as much as possible about what happened that night. We need to know who went where and did what. We need to see if we can confirm their alibis. If you can catch them, do so! We'll be using this."

Looking at their faces, he raised Dumbledore's leather booklet into the air in his hand. "Professor Dumbledore came through for us and managed to find the guest list. It's rather long. Right now, however, so we'll begin by the people that wouldn't work as our killer for obvious reasons."

Shacklebolt opened the booklet and a long list unrolled itself, covering most of the table and falling over the edge to the floor. Everyone grimaced. Dillingham picked up a quill and charmed it. He laid it on the list. It quickly lifted to it's tip, ready to cross out names.

"Well, we obviously know that our subject is male." Dillingham turned to the quill. "Cross out all female attendees." The quill immediately went to work, crossing out the women's names in black ink.

"From the victims' reports, he wouldn't be too old," said Rollin. "One even said the man couldn't be old. He was too strong and in too good a physical condition."

Ron shook his head. "But what age limit should we set?" Wizards aged slower than muggles.

Shacklebolt frowned. "I would say we keep all younger than fifty five at the most, however, lets not dismiss our killer just because of age."

Dillingham commanded the quill. "Green ink! Mark out those older than age fifty five." The quill quickly busied itself crossing out the older men. The list was quickly shortening.

Shacklebolt eyed the list. "Any other ideas?"

Dillingham said, "What do we know about serial killers? Buxton?"

It was rare to have such killings in the wizarding world. It wasn't a ritual exactly because the carving didn't represent any symbol they had ever seen before. So Buxton had done researched based on what the muggles had about serial killers. Buxton spoke, "Well most tend to be males, Caucasian. They're usually in their twenties and thirties in age." She paused thinking back on the book she'd gotten. "They are usually sexually dysfunctional or suffer from self-esteem issues."

Wickham grimaced. "I don't know how much help that will be."

Buxton frowned. "Well, it's obvious that our killer is homosexual, unfortunately, I read that some might be trying to repress it." That got a few muttered curses. "It's also said that many grew up in violent homes. Many were bed-wetters. They tortured animals or sets fires. It's said that some have brain damage or are suffering from an addiction."

Dillingham looked over the list. "Keep an eye on the ones not yet crossed out. Pay special attention to all of them and see what you can find. If necessary try talking to family and friends." He picked up the quill and Shacklebolt tapped his wand against the long parchment, causing it to roll back up.

"Ron, just to let you know, you, Potter, and I will be questioned under veritaserum."

"What! We didn't do it!"

"I know, but we have to be objective. Besides, it's always a very good way to pull up details we might have forgotten."

Weasley sighed. "It looks like we're going to have a busy week ahead of us." Ron silently hoped Harry was doing well as the team heads began assigning people.

* * *

Harry stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching Snape cook breakfast. He was a bit wary of going near the potions master. He'd given Snape quite the scare last night, and he had a good idea that the man would be out for blood. It was going to be an interesting morning.

He had spent a great deal of the night berating himself for not thinking of Severus. Harry hadn't meant to startle the man so badly but had done it nonetheless. He stepped slowly into the kitchen, staying close to the wall. Harry hoped Snape wouldn't notice him and prayed that whatever confrontation was scheduled could be held off as long as possible.

Unfortunately, Snape stiffened, instantly knowing that he was no longer alone. He quickly placed the food on a nearby plate and returned to the pan.

Seeing the potions master's hand tighten on the hot, empty pan, Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. He cleared his throat. "Professor."

Turning to the side slightly, Severus's dark eyes looked at him from the corner. "Potter," he whispered coldly, "if you ever lay a hand on me without my express permission, I'll kill you."

The statement sent a shiver down his back. Harry had no problem believing that Snape meant every word he said. There was a deep hatred in those black eyes and it seemed that Snape was fighting with himself not to lash out at him. Though Harry knew Snape's feelings regarding him, this was a bit much. He hadn't meant to startle the older man.

The only response Harry could provide in his surprised state of mind was a nod.

For the rest of the morning, Severus stayed as far away from Harry as he could. Whenever the younger wizard entered the room, Snape made sure that he never had his back to Harry and would usually leave the room immediately afterward. The young wizard felt even guiltier of his earlier actions.

It was late afternoon when Harry had ventured into the small library to read. Not finding anything on the shelves to catch his interest, he eyed the pregnancy books on the table near a large wingback chair. Sitting in the chair, Harry picked up one of the books. It was smaller than the others. "Pregnancy for Potions Masters?" Harry opened the book. Apparently it originally belonged to Madam Pomfrey. He leaned back and opened the book.

Potter was just finishing the introduction, when Severus entered the room. The potions master pulled up short seeing Potter in the room. Snape eyed the book then gave Harry a cool look.

The auror readied himself for what was coming.

"Might I ask, Mr. Potter, what you are doing reading my books?"

Harry blinked in surprise. That was a lot more polite than he expected from Snape. It still wasn't said in a welcoming tone, but it was more than he expected. "Um…well I thought since…um…"

"Not a thought in that small brain of yours, hmm?"

Harry found that he was still surprised. He wondered if the pregnancy was mellowing Snape out. That little insult was the least of the man's arsenal.

Clearing his throat, he began again, "I couldn't find anything interesting and I figured that since I would be here during most of your pregnancy, that maybe I could know what to expect or help with during the next few months." It would make his promise to Dumbledore a whole lot easier.

Severus stared at Harry in what the auror thought to be disbelief. The potions master closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his face fall into indifference.

Harry watched confused, wondering what was wrong with Snape this time. He looked at the book in his hands. There was a chapter on hormonal imbalance.

The auror and the potions master jumped in surprise as the small fire in the fireplace blazed to life and someone stumbled through. Harry was instantly to his feet and both wizards quickly had their wands out. Harry moved quickly so that Snape was behind him.

The man before them stood tall with an enraged look on his face, his wand held tightly in his hand. "SEVERUS!" He bellowed.

Harry's eyes widened. "Zambini!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Stunned at the sudden appearance, Harry's hand tightened on his wand as the irate Zabini took a step forward. Potter raised his wand slightly, ready to subdue the man when Snape snorted angrily behind him.

Severus retorted sharply, "Blaise Zabini-Malfoy, you do not come into my home and call upon me in such a manner!" Snape walked passed Harry, pushing the auror's arm and wand aside. "Sit down, Potter! I doubt the Ministry would approve of you hexing a pregnant wizard."

Blinking, Harry's eyes widened as he fully observed the seething man before him. It was true. Zabini looked very pregnant, although Harry wasn't sure how much further the man was than Severus. As Snape moved to stand before the other pregnant wizard, Harry had a small mental pause. Did Snape say Zabini-Malfoy?

Practically snarling, Blaise glared at Severus. "Where is he?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the hissed words. He folded his arms and said coldly, "Must I repeat myself? I do not care how bloody hormonal you are. Calm. Down."

Eyes flashing dangerously, Zabini opened his mouth and raised his wand only to pause and slowly let his shoulders and limbs slump. Harry couldn't help but relax as Zabini dropped his angry demeanor instantly. His dark eyes seemed troubled as the young, pregnant wizard looked apologetically at Snape. "I'm sorry, Professor."

The potions master's scowl softened slightly. “Honestly. What were you thinking behaving in such a manner? Likely not at all. Have you even been taking the potions the healers gave you?” He stepped forward and grasped Blaise by the shoulders. He guided the wizard to the sofa that faced the fireplace. “Sit down. The last thing you should be doing is standing.”

Blaise fell heavily into his seat. He leaned forward with one hand on his large belly and the other over his eyes. Rather ashamed at his behavior, Zabini wiped away a few tears as he finally released his earlier rage.

Hovering next to his former student with concern, and annoyance, Severus looked up at Harry. "Potter, I need you to leave. I must speak to Blaise, and this is a private conversation."

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, Professor, but we both know my orders. As long as he is here, I have to stay with you."

Zabini, who looked more composed, stared at him curiously. He hadn't even noticed the Gryffindor in residence at all. "Potter? What are you doing here with Professor Snape?"

Snape answered before Harry had the chance, not that the auror knew what to say. "Dumbledore is becoming even more senile and thinks I need protection, so he asked his golden Gryffindor to babysit." There was a fair amount of disgust in his voice near the end.

Harry stared at Snape for a moment. He could see that the man had no intention of telling Zabini the truth.

"I see." Blaise gave a weak smirk. It brought the Slytherin amusement that his old professor had Harry Potter at his beck and call. Zabini leaned back in his seat with sigh. His headache and backache did nothing to help his exhaustion or stress. He really should be more diligent about his potions. Blaise aimed a frown at Severus. "Have you seen him? Heard from him?"

Mentally strangling a certain godson, Severus shook his head. "Nothing. I'd alert you immediately otherwise."

Harry quickly turned and moved as far from them as he could get. He was curious true, but he didn't think Snape or Zabini would appreciate an intrusion on their conversation. If his youth had taught Harry anything, it was that eavesdropping only let to trouble.

Embarrassed, Blaise glanced at Potter and raised a hand to cover his eyes. "I'm never going to find him."

“Stop it.” Carefully, Severus sat beside him with a frown on his face. "You shouldn't push yourself so. You are too far along for this. Too much stress is harmful to your magic and the child."

Nodding, Zabini said, "I know, but it's been over a month, Severus. Nothing makes sense. Draco would never leave like this. Not without a dire reason, and certainly not with my pregnancy this far along." Blaise was seven months gone.

"Have Narcissa or Griselda found anything?" Both Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini were desperate to find the missing Draco, if only to strangle the man.

The younger wizard shook his head. "No. They've found nothing. I've spoken to our friends also. I am desperate enough that I also contacted Crabbe and Goyle."

"What did they say?" asked Severus.

"I couldn't get hold of them. Pansy said Goyle's been sneaking off somewhere for the past year. She says he's having an affair. Not that the information is at all useful to me!" Severus made a noise in agreement. Blaise asked hopefully, "Do you think he'll owl you soon?"

Severus fought his growing irritation at Blaise. Considering every Slytherin pregnancy that he has witnessed, including Narcissa's, Severus figured it was natural for Slytherins to get overly emotional during pregnancy. "I have had no contact with him, but you worry too much. Draco is a resourceful man. He is well. I am sure of it."

Shooting a quick look at Potter, Blaise whispered, "I'm scared, Severus." He admitted reluctantly. "What if something has-,"

"He is fine." Snape whispered adamantly. "I assure you. Any hint of foul play would have been discovered by now. What I suggest you do at this time, however, is go back to the manor and rest."

Zabini gave his teacher a doubtful, bitter look. He was sick of his mother, his mother-in-law, and his professor telling him to rest all the time. He had to find the missing idiot he'd married. "But-,"

"Continue sending owls to find him. I've sent my own to search a few days ago. But you must rest or I will call your mother and Narcissa."

Zabini prepared to protest, but a sharp look from Severus stopped him. "Very well." He looked once more at Potter, who was scanning the bookshelves. Blaise narrowed his eyes. He'd make the Gryffindor pay if he'd been listening to them. "So, how long do you have the Boy Who Lived as your pet guardian?"

"Until the situation is solved." He said no more on the topic.

After Blaise struggled to his feet with help from Severus, both expecting wizards walked, or waddled for Blaise, toward the fireplace. Zabini scooped some floo powder from the jar on the mantle. "I apologize for entering the way I did. I'll remember to owl you before hand."

After their goodbyes, Blaise disappeared through the fireplace. Without a glance toward Potter, Severus stepped out of the library. Harry frowned and followed the man. "Professor!"

Severus turned around slowly. He would have done so with a swifter movement but the quickly growing weight slowed him down. "What?" Severus asked with an aggravated tone.

"How was Zabini able to get through the wards and floo here?" Harry felt that this was important information. He couldn't allow anyone to enter unexpectedly.

Severus sighed. "Because I have him keyed into the wards."

"Why?" asked Harry.

The potions master's eyes narrowed at Potter's tone. "Because he has been in Malfoy Manor alone for over a week and is seven months pregnant. In case of an emergency, I want him to come for assistance."

Harry sighed. "I understand your reasoning, Professor, but-,"

"But nothing!" Severus turned to leave.

"Damn it, Snape! I'm here to protect you." Severus paused in the hallway so Harry continued. "At the very least, tell me who else has access to the cottage."

Severus gave him a hard look from the corner of his eyes before he spoke. "Only Albus, Minerva and Draco Malfoy."

Harry frowned and tried to prevent his personal feelings for Malfoy interfere with his professional judgment. "You trust Malfoy."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I trust my godson. Now if you will excuse me." Severus stormed from the room.

* * *

Ron grimaced as he took the antidote for the veritaserum. Wickham was coughing loudly in the corner of the small room, his shoulders shaking. Tonks kept glancing at Ron, giggling as her hair changed color. Rollin merely smiled at Ron sympathetically. "Sorry, Weasley. I didn't want to do that, but orders are orders."

Ron glared at him and Wickham shook harder with laughter. "Shut up, Chase!" He practically growled when Wickham started snorting.

Rollin continued smiling as he rolled up the parchment. "We're done here. All you can be accused of is excess drink and…" He trailed off seeing the murderous look on Ron's face. "Um…Right. Let's continue." Still, it was difficult to stifle his amusement. He wasn't the one molesting a plant in the Hogwarts greenhouses.

"Yes, lets!" Ron tried to hide his reddened face.

Wickham managed to calm himself. He was finally able to look at Ron without laughing, although he didn't stop grinning. "Well, no new information for the case, but good information none the less. Let's return to the conference room. Shall we."

Tonks stood from her seat. "We should ask Marie if Dillingham and Buxton are done with Shacklebolt."

The four aurors headed back to their conference room, arriving a few minutes before Shacklebolt, Dillingham and Buxton entered. Ron looked surprised to see Shacklebolt so exhausted. Dillingham and Buxton seemed satisfied but neither looked happy.

Dillingham stormed to the front of the room as Shacklebolt eased himself into a chair. "Let's begin. Weasley, Tonks? You've been cleared?"

Rollin answered as they nodded. "Yes sir. No useful information though. Tonks spent most of the night in the Astronomy Tower," he glanced as she turned red, "and Weasley was in a greenhouse."

Wickham snorted a laugh but quickly got himself under control, an innocent look on his face. Seething at Wickham, Ron looked at Kingsley. "So we're all done?"

Dillingham bared his teeth. "No."

“No?” Tonks looked confused. "But why not?"

Dillingham glared at a flushed Shacklebolt. "It's not overly important but we'll need to question Kingsley again." Everyone looked curious but decided not to question their superiors. Rubbing his forehead and wishing his headache away, Dillingham sighed. "Now. From our list, we have more work on our hands. We're going to split up and question the party goers."

Half an hour later, only Dillingham and Shacklebolt remained. Dillingham glowered at him. "Next time, I would appreciate information like that."

Kingsley sighed. "I know, but I didn't think it would be important. I would never-,"

"You know such promises rarely matter in an investigation like this." He sighed. "But I do believe you."

Shacklebolt gave him a shaky smile. He leaned back into his chair. "I suppose we should be off too."

Dillingham nodded. Both men stood and walked out of the conference room. "Someone needs to question Potter soon." They paused outside the door after seeing Marie hurry down the corridor toward them. Dillingham winced as a poor trainee was nearly trampled by his secretary.

"Dillingham, Shacklebolt, I have some information for you. I checked the list of the hospitals and clinics, both public and private. Nothing new has come up."

"Thank you, Marie." As she walked away, Dillingham said, "So that means..."

"That we may not have more victims. If he's stopped, then he's stopped at thirteen victims."

* * *

Around midnight, Severus found himself pacing in the kitchen, silently cursing the fact that he'd promised not to leave the cottage. At the time, he had agreed for the safety of him and his child. Unfortunately, Snape's control was wearing quickly with the need to run from the cottage to the nearest marketplace. The potions master was suffering one of the worst symptoms of pregnancy.

Cravings. Who knew the damned things would be so strong?

Severus could only be thankfully he wasn't yearning for potions ingredients again. That had been embarrassing. Dumbledore had entered his potions lab to see Snape nibbling hungrily at a large piece of ginger root. The Headmaster smiled at him as he tried to hide his actions.

Severus looked out the window of his kitchen. He wouldn't be away long. He even knew a small market still open so late. Potter was asleep. The man wouldn't even know he'd been gone. It would only be a minute. It wasn't like Snape was running away. Besides, the cravings were driving the potions master insane.

He glanced around the kitchen. Severus had most of his ingredients, but he would need two more things to eat it all together. Severus was craving slightly bittersweet chocolate melted over baked chicken with a little peanut butter ice cream on the side. The problem was there was no chocolate or peanut butter ice cream in the cottage.

The mental image he conjured made his decision final. Severus pulled out his wand and summoned his shoes and cloak only to have the cloak grabbed near the doorway by an angry Harry Potter. Automatically taking a few steps back, Severus soon regained his composure and glared at Potter who looked down right furious.

"Snape, what are you doing?" Harry tossed the cloak onto the kitchen table.

He stared coldly at the younger wizard. "What does it look like?"

Harry gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep his temper. He should have known this would happen. Snape would leave if only to annoy Harry. "You promised me and Dumbledore that you wouldn't leave the house. Or did you forget that fact that you are in danger!"

Severus sneered. "I am well aware of my situation Mr. Potter. However, it seems that higher forces are pushing my hand."

"Such as?" snarled Harry.

"Cravings, Potter!" growled Severus. Harry pulled back, gaping in shock. Severus continued. "I'm going insane. So it's either stay here and go mad or get what I want."

Blinking, Harry whispered, "Oh." He stared at an angry Snape. "You still can't leave."

Severus looked ready to kill him. "Potter-,"

"Let me finish!" Harry exclaimed, raising his hands. He nervously eyed Snape's wand. "I have a solution." He sighed. "You're reasonably safe here in the cottage. If you promise that you will lock yourself safely in a room, preferably the library, then I'll go and get what you want."

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise. He had expected Potter to try and brush off his urges rather than help.

Harry shifted, his feet slightly cold. "Well?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Why the library?"

"It has floo access. If anything happens, you can floo to Hogwarts. I do, however, want it turned off unless it's absolutely necessary." Finding logic in Potter's plan, Severus reluctantly nodded. Harry then frowned. “Will you need the toilet or anything?"

The potions master glared and said, "No."

"And if you get…sleepy while I'm gone?"

As he left the kitchen to write a list, taking care to leave a large space between him and Potter, Severus said, "If you hurry, you won't need to worry."

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry trudged back to the cottage, beyond thankful that the market Snape ordered him to was still open. He would have hated to see the potions master's reaction if he hadn't gotten the chocolate and ice cream.

Hand tightening on the charmed cold bag, Potter stopped a few feet from edge of the wards. His instincts alarming, Harry shrank the bag and shoved in his pocket. He removed his wand and moved silently within the shadows. Narrowing his eyes, Harry concentrated on the shadows and realized what he was seeing.

There was someone near the wards.

As Harry moved unnoticed toward the figure, he could see that the man was testing the wards' strength and durability. The unknown was searching for an entrance. A couple feet away, Harry raised his wand when the shadowed man paused. His head tilted in Harry's direction right before he began sprinting away.

Without pause, Potter ran after the man with all the speed he could muster. The auror raised his wand, but before he could act, the man stopped and apparated away. Harry skidded to a stop, cursing harshly under his breath. No matter what Snape said, Harry was not a complete imbecile. He knew exactly who he chased off. The auror desperately regretted missing the chance to curse the bastard.

“Snape.” The professor would have realized that someone unauthorized was at the wards. Worried for the older man, Harry turned and raced for the cottage. Bursting through the door, but still having the mind to close and lock it behind him, Harry ran for the library. "Professor!"

He stopped before the library and opened the door using the warding spell he and Snape had used before he left. Harry walked into the library warily and paused, standing a little away from Snape.

The potions master stood near the fireplace. His back was against the bookcase, his eyes wide with fear and his hand tightly around his wand.

"Professor? Snape, are you alright?"

"Someone was at the wards." He stated it harshly.

Harry nodded grimly. "Yes. I managed to chase him away."

Severus closed his eyes tightly. "He was trying to get in. Merlin, help me!" He started sliding to the floor.

Harry found that he was hesitant to rush over and help, remembering what happened the last time he'd touched Snape without permission. He shook it off and knelt carefully next to Snape.

Severus flinched rather badly as Harry helped the off balanced potions master to the floor. Afterward, Harry quickly pulled his hands away and sat back to give Snape space. The older man sighed. "He's going to kill me."

Harry's eyes darkened as he answered. "No. Not if I have anything to say about it."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Wickham knocked on the door of the odd house as Rollin glanced around property next to his side. A young woman opened the door. She was lovely with beautiful red hair that was rather familiar to both aurors. She smiled after recognizing their robes. "Ron warned us that you would arrive today."

Wickham smiled charmingly. His accent prominent, he said, "Mademoiselle. I am Auror Wickham and this is Auror Rollin. We are sorry to trouble you, Miss..."

The woman blushed. "Ginerva Weasley, but please call me Ginny. Come in. All of my brothers are in the kitchen waiting." She stepped aside to allow both aurors entrance.

"And your father, Miss Weasley?" asked Rollin.

"Is that necessary?" Surprised, Ginny paused as she led them toward the kitchen. She didn't think her father had anything to do with whatever was going on. Ron had been rather vague on details. The youngest Weasley boy had informed his family that a crime had occurred at Hogwarts during the July celebration.

Both men nodded. Rollin explained. “We need all the information we can find.”

"My father's at work at the moment, but he should be home soon."

Rollin nodded. "Thank you, mademoiselle. Again, we're sorry to inconvenience you."

Ginny laughed. "No problem. Follow me."

A few red heads surrounded the table. Near the end of the table stood a much older woman, who upon seeing them, rushed over. She smiled sweetly. "Hello! You must be the gentlemen Ronald told us about."

Ginny introduced them. "Mum, meet Aurors Wickham and Rollin," she said, pointing to each man. "Gentlemen, this is my mother, Molly Weasley."

Seeing the playful gleam in Chase's eyes, Rollin decided to play along. He gave a small bow. “Madame Weasley.”

Wickham, the cheeky bastard, took Molly's hand and kissed it. The woman blushed brightly. "Oh my goodness!"

"It's a pleasure to make you and your daughter's acquaintance, Madame." He looked around her at the now silent table. Four very amused men watched them from their seats.

Rollin stepped toward them. "I believe you gentlemen have an idea of why we are here?"

George, or perhaps Fred, said, "Something to do with the Hogwarts Moldyshorts Bash. The little prat didn't tell us more than that."

Walking by, Molly instinctively smacked the heads of both twins as she continued to her seat. Synchronized cries of pain went through the room, but they were overwhelmed by the laughter from Bill and Charlie. Molly glared at the twins. "You leave your brother alone! Honestly! Didn't he tell you that he couldn't tell you everything? How many times does someone have to explain-,"

Tuning out Molly and the twins, Rollin turned to the eldest Weasley brothers. "If you gentlemen do not mind, I would like to start asking questions?"

Charlie grinned at him. "Go right ahead. Whatever the problem is, we're happy to help."

Pleased, Rollin took out a small notebook as Wickham began speaking.

Half an hour later, each brother had given a statement on what had occurred at the party that night. The sober ones, the Weasley twins, had appeared to be rather helpful on the locations of some guests.

Rollin smiled. "Thank you. You have been most helpful."

"It's no problem at all," replied Bill.

Fred, or George, grinned. "Does this mean we're off the 'suspect' list?"

Both aurors looked more serious. Much to the surprise of the household, Wickham shook his head with a deep frown on his face. "I am sorry, but no." He glanced at Rollin. "Should we ask? They are Weasley's family and said to be trusted."

Rollin observed at the family of curious red heads as he realized what his friend wanted to ask. "I don't think it would be a good idea. It's too specific." He didn't want them to figure out whom the victim was or that they were really searching for the rapist.

He turned to Molly. "Madame, do you mind if we use your floo. I need to call our supervisors."

"Of course! Go right ahead!" said Molly as she tried not to be upset by the whole thing. It was rather shocking that any of her boys could be suspects in a crime. The twins and their pranks were one thing, but an actual crime? Molly could hardly believe it.

It didn't take long for Rollin to return with a shake of his head. "Let's head off." He turned to the Weasleys. "Again thank you for your cooperation."

"I thought you wanted to speak to my dad," said Ginny. Molly looked appalled that not only were her sons potential suspects but also her Arthur.

"Yes, but we can catch him tomorrow at the Ministry. Thank you." Rollin and Wickham took their leave.

As the men walked away from the Burrow, Wickham said, "Well? Any ideas?"

"We knew the Weasley twins had nothing to do with it. They were with a Miss Bones the entire night." Ignoring Wickham's smirk, he continued. "However, I'm not sure that Bill and Charlie Weasley are clean."

"What makes you say that?"

Rollin raised an eyebrow at his colleague and friend. "Did you forget their last location?"

* * *

Severus grimaced as he walked into the kitchen that morning. The sleep deprived potions master was finding it more difficult to sleep with his progressing pregnancy and his growing backache. He glared at Potter's naked back as he shuffled over to the table. The younger wizard was standing at the stove making breakfast in nothing but a pair of flannel red pajama bottoms. "Potter, do you deem it necessary to blind me?"

Harry sighed silently as he heard the sneering, pregnant wizard roughly pull out a chair and sit. Snape had been in a bad mood since the morning the intruder, presumably their killer, attempted to break the wards. Unfortunately, since said intruder wasn't around, Harry was taking the brunt of the potions master's wrath.

And if things weren't bad enough, Snape was beginning to complain about his physical problems. He didn't say a word, but Harry could tell. As he ventured further into his fifth month of pregnancy, Snape would grimace as he stood from a seat or wince when he had to stretch for anything above his head. Once, Harry watched Snape bend down to pick up a book and the wizard had locked his jaw as he slowly straightened.

A more obvious sign was that Snape constantly rubbed at his back. When he thought Harry oblivious, the professor would drop his stoic demeanor and reveal the slight pain that he was in. The constant pain wasn't helping Snape's health. He had unintentionally woken Harry more than once during the night by wandering about.

"Sorry, Snape. I may need to do some laundry soon." Snape snorted harshly but didn't reply. Harry glanced over his shoulder at him. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine." Snape glared at him. The wizard wasn't fine at all. He felt terrible and was exhausted from lack of good sleep.

Harry frowned. "I don't think you are," he said as he levitated two plates and tea to the table.

"No one asked your damn opinion, Potter." Severus snarled, before gasping slightly and hunching over in his seat. He curled around his swollen bump.

Harry rushed over. While it was true he'd never been around any pregnancy before, the concerned look on Snape's face worried him. Snape wasn't one to display such an obvious look around Harry unless there was reason to be concerned. He knelt down beside Snape. "What's wrong?"

Severus stared down at his hands while they held his unborn child. He wasn't sure what was wrong exactly, but he had a feeling that the cramping shouldn't be there. "I'm not sure." He grimaced as the cramp in his abdomen struck again. It tore through his stomach sharply and nearly pulled a grunt from his throat.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Cramps."

Harry fidgeted. "You shouldn't be having those right?"

"I don't know." Severus's voice shook slightly and had a worried expression on his face. He pressed his hands tightly against his belly when another cramp hit. "The books I have don't say anything about this."

Harry stared at him before standing. He placed his hands out in a placating manner. "Just stay right here." He rushed toward the kitchen entrance. Harry skidded to a stop. "Madam Pomfrey, right!"

Severus nodded quickly and Harry ran from the room. The potions master began taking long deep breaths and slowly the sharp, painful cramps ended. Severus sighed in relief. The cramping had stopped without any other symptoms. It appeared that Snape and his stowaway were safe.

A minute later, Potter rushed back in dragging a startled Poppy behind him. The older witch ripped her arm from Harry's grasp and glared at him. With a huff, she stalked over to an amused, smirking Severus. "Good heavens, Mr. Potter! There was no need for that!" 

She sat down in a seat beside him. "Now, Severus, Mr. Potter tells me that you had a few cramps. Can you show me where?"

As Severus positioned his hands, Poppy removed her wand. She waved her wand over the area and paused for a long moment. She smiled. "Ah. Nothing to worry about, Severus. Your body is stretching for the baby. Nothing more."

Both Snape and Potter sighed in relief. Harry released the tension that had built in his shoulders. He was glad that Snape and baby were safe. If something had happened, Dumbledore would have killed Harry.

"Now that I'm here, is there anything else you would like to ask me about?" She stood and began moving her wand around Severus, using diagnostic charms to check the professor's health.

Severus glanced at Potter who coughed after catching the hint. "Uh…I'll just wait outside." He rushed from the room.

His face flushed with embarrassment, Severus began telling Poppy about problems he'd been having. She had summoned a piece of parchment and a quill to write down Severus's problems. "Anything other than the sleeping, back, and bathroom issues."

Severus scowled at her before looking thoughtful. "It hasn't moved yet. The books say the child should be more active."

Poppy smiled gently at his troubled expression. She knew he worried how his health would affect the baby. Severus had dealt with many hazardous materials thanks to his profession and his time as a spy had done him no favors. "Don't worry. The baby should begin some time this month. They usually begin a little later in male pregnancies."

Turning toward the door, Pomfrey called out. "Mr. Potter?"

The auror entered the room slowly. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'm leaving. If you will please come with me, I'll give you some potions for Severus and instructions to go with them."

Severus snorted as Harry nodded in reply. "I can take care of myself, Poppy."

She rolled her eyes, not caring what Severus had to say. "I am quite aware of you self sufficiency, Severus Snape, but I suggest that you accept the help you've been given. I'll be back in two weeks to give you another check up." Without another word, she strode from the room with Potter on her heals.

Severus shook his head. He could not believe that woman. As if Snape needed Potter of all people to take care of him. Severus flinched at the thought and a cold shiver went down his back as he closed his eyes. “Not now.”

A soft pecking at the window startled the potions master. Severus stood and walked over to the waiting owls. He opened the window to let them in. One owl stepped forward. It was a solid black and held an almost majestic air. Severus stroked the black feathers lovingly and the owl hooted softly. "Hello, Prometheus. Did you find my wayward godson?"

His owl hooted proudly, raising a leg to its master. Severus took the attached parchment.

**Severus,**

**I know you are angry. You have every right to be with my behavior, but I understand that I cannot return at this time. I recognize my husband's concern, but there are other matters at hand. Until I am able to return, please assist mother with his care. Regardless of my behavior, I do care for him.**

**I'll return when ready.**

**Draco**

“That stupid selfish little prat!” Severus sneered angrily. Shoving the note in his pocket, the Hogwarts professor sighed. "What are you up to Draco?"

Putting his annoying godchild out of his mind for the moment, Severus looked at the other owl. He took the small package it had and the brown barn owl immediately flew away. Prometheus hooted at the exiting animal. Severus glanced at him as he began checking the package for curses and spells with his wand.

"Please keep your rude comments to yourself." With another soft noise, Prometheus elegantly flew out of the window. Shaking his head, Severus opened the brown package. He paused and stared at the contents. Considering his other offerings, it didn't take much to realize who the newest gift was from.

Harry entered the kitchen with a small cloth bag in his hand to see Snape standing at the kitchen table in front of a package. His green eyes narrowed as he walked over to the older man. Harry gently dropped the bag of potions and salves on the table. "Is it from him?"

Hesitating, Severus picked up the book and gave it to Harry. The auror ground his teeth in anger. It was a Wizarding childcare book for infants to toddlers. Attached to the cover was a small note from the killer. It said he hoped Severus would find the book useful.

Harry frowned. "I'll have to call the others."

"Will they be coming here?" Severus was in no mood for company.

"No. I'll wrap this and send it through the floo."

Nodding, Snape held out his hand. He needed something to take his mind off of his stalker. "The instructions from Poppy."

Harry placed the book down nervously. He'd thought he'd at least have a few minutes of peace after Madam Pomfrey exited. Instead, his suspect was being a creep and Harry was about to be yelled at. He handed Severus the bag first. "Pomfrey said that you would know what to do with the potions."

Snape nodded and Harry continued, "But the salve is for your back."

"And?" The professor suddenly looked unhappy. He knew there was more. Even more, he knew he was not going to like it.

Harry swallowed heavily before saying, "She said that you wouldn't be able to massage it into your back by yourself."

Severus narrowed his dark eyes at the auror before storming from the kitchen. With a pained expression, Harry ran after him. "Snape, wait!"

The potions master spun on his heel. "What?"

Not a total idiot, Harry realized what was bothering the potions master. "Snape, I wouldn't hurt you. I swear."

The older man laughed bitterly. "Your promise means nothing to me, Potter!"

Seeing the slight shake in Snape's hands, Harry tried again. "Really! I'm here to protect you. I would not harm you." Trying to find a way for Snape to agree, Harry said, "You'll have your wand on you the entire time."

Severus responded coldly, "And my wand helped me so much in the past. No."

Harry flinched. "Snape…Severus-,"

"I did not give you permission to call me by my given name!"

"Will you just listen to me? I would not hurt you intentionally!" Potter struggled to ignore a building headache. Showing frustration would only stir Snape up more. Harry continued when Snape stared crossly. "Anything! Alright? When we do this it will be on your terms only, but I promised Madam Pomfrey you'd use that salve."

Severus dropped his eyes to the floor for just a moment before saying, "We'll see." With that he walked away.

Harry groaned and returned to the kitchen. He had a book to send off.

* * *

Tonks laughed at the weary look on her friend's face. "Poor Harry, but don't worry. You'll survive."

Harry glared at the pink haired woman. "Thanks Tonks. I appreciate your sympathy."

She shrugged with a grin. "He's pregnant, Harry. Of course, Professor Snape is going to be worse than usual." Harry grumbled at her giggling. "I'll give the book to Rollin the minute he returns."

"Where is he?"

"Interviewing with Wickham. Buxton and I are questioning guests tomorrow. Anything else?"

"No. Other than the ward incident last week, nothing except for the gift."

Tonks nodded. "Right. Remember that Dillingham and Shacklebolt will be by sooner or later for your interview."

Harry grimaced, wondering how that would go. The argument with Snape still rang through his head but he'd been so drunk that he hadn't remembered much afterward. It didn't matter that Harry wasn't the murderer and rapist. It still wouldn't look well.

"Kingsley says to keep a sharp eye out. He is really worried about Snape."

"We all are," Harry replied.

"Oh! There is one more thing I wanted to tell you."

"What's that?"

"In a few days, Professor Dumbledore and Ron will be inspecting the dungeons. The Headmaster wants to go room by room so it will take some time. Snape probably didn't know which room he was in so they're going to check them all."

Harry frowned. "It's been months. I'm pretty sure any real evidence is gone."

Tonks shrugged. "We know that, but the Headmaster has an idea. Something to do with Hogwarts and a spell he can use as Headmaster. I'm not quite sure."

Harry's curiosity was raised but he held off on the questions. If Tonks wasn't totally sure now, he wasn't going to bother with useless questions. "Hopefully, something will come out of it." He smiled wearily. "Please keep me updated. Goodbye, Tonks."

"Bye, Harry!"

The auror stood and turned only to come up short. He glared at the potions master for obviously listening in on his call but then Harry's face eased into worry. Snape was pale and his breath was slightly shorter than normal. "Snape?"

The potions master startled in surprise and his unfocused eyes looked lost. This caused Harry to worry even more. "Professor?"

The man turned and walked out.

* * *

A week later, Albus was at a total loss. Ron leaned against the dungeon door with a long, exhausted sigh. "I can't believe we haven't found anything. We checked the corridor to Snape's quarters but all those rooms are clean."

"Indeed they are." Albus had a contemplative look on his face. The two wizards had been using a spell to identify the last individuals to enter a room. Not only would it identify the person, it would also give the time and date of the entry. Unfortunately, off all the rooms Severus had indicated, not one had been entered since the last school year.

Ron spoke again, "Do you think Snape was confused about the location? Maybe the attacker did something?"

Albus shook his head, his expression unchanged. "No. That should not be possible, and yes, Mr. Weasley, we did the spell correctly."

Ron blushed then cleared his throat. It was embarrassing that Dumbledore could read him so well. "So what's wrong? Why haven't we found anything?"

Albus turned toward the younger man. "I believe I should speak to Kingsley."

They left the room and hurried to the Headmaster's office. Shacklebolt and Dillingham flooed in not long after. Shacklebolt, seeing the look on Albus's face, asked, "What's wrong?"

The old wizard explained what he and Ron had been doing and what they had not found. "I would rather that Severus not hear of this yet. Either something he does not know occurred or…"

Dillingham inquired, "Professor?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if Severus's statement was entirely true."

The three aurors were perplexed that Dumbledore would question Snape's statement. "What makes you say that?" asked Ron.

"Either the assailant managed to fully erase all traces of what happened from the room or Severus was not assaulted in the dungeons."

Dillingham frowned. "But I thought Professor Snape was sure? What reason would he have to lie?" He paused. "What happened after the assault?"

"Severus told me he managed to get to his rooms. They were directly down the hall."

"Was he lying? Could you tell?" asked Kingsley.

"I believe that he was telling the truth but I also think that he was holding back." Albus sighed.

"Should we speak to the Professor again?"

"I would not bother," Albus replied. "If Severus has not spoken of it by now, he will not speak of it to anyone. If you bring it up to him, he will deny it. My boy is terribly stubborn. Until then, I believe that we will search again. Perhaps, Hogwarts herself is hiding something." Because Albus hoped that Severus was telling the truth. Whoever attacked his young friend was too dangerous to roam freely.

Soon, Shacklebolt and Dillingham were back in their conference room. "What now?" said Kingsley.

"I don't know. For now, let's keep researching any rituals that may pertain to what is happening with our serial killer. He stopped at thirteen victim for a reason."

Shacklebolt began pacing as Dillingham took a seat. "We need more information. We still don't have a good clue of our killer and we still need to narrow things down."

"Wickham mentioned something about polyjuice?" Dillingham had always been poor with potions. How he made it into the aurors was a miracle.

Kingsley shook his head. "We ruled out that possibility early. Polyjuice causes impotency in another form. Have we found out anything on that mark of his yet?"

"Nothing. Our researchers are useless."

Shacklebolt paused. "Let's give them a little longer. If they don't find anything soon, I'll send it to someone trustworthy. If they can't find it, she can."

Dillingham raised an eyebrow. "You do remember that you are still on the list, yes?"

Sighing, Kingsley nodded. "I know."

"Let's not bother with that now. I should not bring it up."

"I would never hurt Severus or do something like this," Shacklebolt snapped, waving at the wall that held the victims' faces.

Dillingham nodded. "I know. In fact, it's impossible for it to have been you, but we have to stay objective on this alright. At least until you remember what happened after you and Snape spoke."

Nodding, Kingsley sat down as well.

* * *

Two weeks passed and the group of aurors had no information. Most of their witnesses had been eliminated and now they were beginning to concentrate on certain individuals. Things were moving very slow, however, because of other cases that needed their attention.

Harry watched Snape feed a few bits of bacon to his owl, Prometheus. The potions master was growing larger by the day and with that so did his temper. Their arguments had grown worse day by day, and Harry found himself cherishing the few times they did get along even if it was in total silence.

Lately, Snape had been spending time in the baby's nursery. It was totally empty other than an old rocking chair. The walls were stark white. From Snape's mutters within the room, the potions master had yet to begin decorating.

More gifts had come. The killer sent Snape flowers and candy one day and then the next week had sent Severus a small green stuffed dragon. It had been the only gift that the potions master had been reluctant to give to Harry. Much to Harry's disgust, it seemed like many of these were courting gifts. Nevertheless, all the gifts had been sent straight to the Ministry. Another gift was due any day now.

Prometheus hooted softly and nipped at Severus's fingers. Then the owl slowly made his way to the other side of the table, eyeing Harry's food. The auror grinned and fed him a few pieces of bacon.

"Careful, Prometheus or you'll turn into a piglet." The glare the owl shot at Snape was powerless against the wizard, who smirked at his owl. Harry decided to enjoy the calm moment. It didn't last.

Another hoot came from the kitchen window. A post owl dropped a package on the table before flying off again. Both men took a long moment to stare at it before Harry removed his wand. Snape narrowed his eyes at the auror but Harry only said, "I can't take the chance that this may be a portkey."

Severus snorted. He'd obviously thought of that before. Harry ignored him. After examining and testing the wrapped gift, he opened the small box within the package. He looked confused. "A jar?"

Severus leaned over and peered inside. Harry removed the jar so both men could see it clearly. Snape took the jar away from him. "Hmm."

"He sent you an ingredient?" asked Harry. He'd give the mad man one thing. He knew how to woo a pregnant wizard. Too bad said wizard probably wanted him dead or locked up.

Carefully opening the small jar, Snape nodded hesitantly. "It appears so. Which, I am unsure of. I can name at least twelve substances with this color and texture. None of which are hazardous. However, this appears compromised. There are a few leaves of Black Pothos inside.”

"Compromised?" Harry frowned, struggling to remember why the plant was important. Something about cleaning. He didn't like the sound of it. “Maybe you should wait then. The Ministry can check it.”

Severus ignored him. “I'll need to smell and touch it for a determination."

“And the Ministry can do that. Don't endanger yourself. Close it.” Harry went to pull the top and jar from Snape, who leaned forward for a quick smell then froze.

Harry snatched the jar away and quickly closed it when Severus paled before rushed to the sink. Harry dropped the jar into the box and dashed over to Severus, who began vomiting into the sink. Hesitant to touch Snape when he was obviously distressed, Harry pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with cool water from the faucet as Snape pulled away.

Potter offered but was ignored as Severus changed the water's temperature and began vigorously rubbing his hands in the water. It took a moment of watching the heavy steam pouring from the sink for Harry to look over Severus's shoulder. The man's hands were turning red. "What are you doing?"

Sitting the glass aside, Harry reached down to pull the potions master's hands from the water. Harry cursed at the near boiling temperature. He hadn't expected the temperature to change so quickly. The pregnant wizard, unfortunately, answered violently at Harry pulling his hands from the sink.

"Don't touch me, Potter!" He screamed, forcing his red hands back into the water. Grimacing at the pain, Harry wrapped one arm around Snape and forcefully ripped the man away from the water, trapping his hands. Mentally, Harry swore he'd tear the bastard apart. For a potions master to abuse his hands in such a way, there was a serious problem with the newest gift.

"Snape! Severus, stop!" cried Harry as Severus began struggling fiercely within his arms. The auror placed himself between Snape and the sink. "Stop! Tell me what's wrong!"

"That sick, worthless...!" Severus seethed. "I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him."

"What is it? What was the ingredient?"

Snape glowered at him. "Ingredient, Potter?" he hissed. Severus pulled himself from Potter. "It's not an ingredient! The liquid was semen!"

Harry's eyes darkened with anger and disgust. He'd known it would not last. He'd been wondering if the innocent gifts would stop.

Suddenly, Severus flinched and Harry quickly guided him to a chair. The Hogwarts professor laid his hands against his swollen belly and dropped his head.

"Professor?"

"The brat moved. Of all the times for it to happen, it moved."

Harry stood beside Snape's chair and let his hands lie gently on his shoulders cautiously pulling the man into his arms.

For once not rejecting comfort, Severus raised a hand and gripped Harry's sleeve tightly with no intentions of letting go.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More edits. I did this story no favors. At least you got a hint of Snarry in this chapter. I'd like see who people would suspect as the killer, but only those who haven't read this story before.
> 
> Note: June 10, 2015 - Even more edits. How can I suck this bad? I missed so many freaking plot holes and so much horrible writing its ridiculous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More revisions. Sorry for the wait though. It may be time to start breaking chapters. 
> 
> June 11, 2015: Even more revisions. This is so bad. I'm tempted to start crying.

With a few scrolls in his hand, Dillingham entered the conference room only to pause at the door. Heading his way, exiting the conference room, Tonks and Julie were whispering to each other. The auror smiled at his subordinates. "Ladies, where are you headed?"

Tonks and Buxton returned his smile with two of their own. "We have at least five interviews to do today,” Tonks announced.

Buxton nodded. “All of them are in different locations. We won't finish until late. Likely, Tonk and I will not see you until tomorrow."

"Yes, and remember that you owe me files on the case in Nantes." Dillingham smirked at Buxton's grimace. All the aurors wanted to keep their eyes out on the serial killer case, but other responsibilities remained. Crime waited for no one. Dillingham stepped aside and motioned the two witches toward the door. “Contact us if you hear anything."

Sitting his items down aside, Dillingham walked over to the table where the suspect list lay. He opened it and crossed off Shacklebolt's name. “Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.”

Dillingham dropped the quill with a flinch as Shacklebolt and Weasley stormed into the room.

"Have you seen Rollin?" snapped Ron.

"No, why?" Dillingham furrowed his brow, worried at Ron's urgency.

"Potter just contacted us." Shacklebolt waved for Dillingham to follow him as they walked out. "Snape received another gift, but it's not as innocent as the others were."

“What was the gift?”

"The freak sent Snape a jar of semen!" Ron nodded in agreement at the disgust on Dillingham's face. "We need Rollin to come with us to investigate. Right now, Harry is calming down Snape."

* * *

Severus sat in the front room listening silently as the aurors scrambled about in his kitchen. Every few minutes, Potter would leave his co-workers to check on the expecting potions master. Annoyed, and finally calm, Severus stood and walked to the doorway of the kitchen.

Potter, Shacklebolt, and Dillingham stood to the side talking while Weasley and Rollin stood at the table. Severus stayed in his position and listened to both conversations.

Rollin cursed in French before looking at Ron. The youngest Weasley male was practically bouncing in place, but the scowl from Rollin dimmed Ron's enthusiasm. "Bad news?"

"Your professor guessed correctly. It is semen." Rollin grimaced. "It's been collected over time, believe it or not. The sperm is older the further down into the jar it goes."

Weasley stared at him. "Thanks for that information. I really needed those details." Their murderer was seriously mentally ill.

Rollin smirked. "You're quite welcome." He turned from Ron to the discarded jar. "I think he planned this. Why though, I am unsure."

"At least we have his physical data." Ron ran a hand through his hair.

Rollin shook his head with deep disappointment. "No. He isn't stupid. I'll give him that. Black Pothos is a cleaning ingredient potions masters use. It wipes out any and all DNA traces in cauldrons. They're used specifically for potions using DNA such as paternity and lineage potions. Unfortunately, the plant lived to it's name. There's no DNA traces in the sample. He's made this jar useless."

Snape's face was stoic but knowing. The moment he identified the ingredient, Severus knew the aurors wouldn't find anything useful. He had to wonder if they'd ever catch the mad man. Snape turned to observe the other three aurors.

"When?" Potter grimaced. The auror seemed displeased with something other than the current situation.

"Tomorrow. We'll come back then."

"You can return. I have a meeting to attend tomorrow." Dillingham checked his pocket watch with a frown.

Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was still up for questioning?"

Severus was both startled and amused by the information. He snorted softly but it went unheard.

"I received more information from a couple of sources." He smirked at his British colleague. "Apparently, you'd stayed near the Great Hall. Someone saw you passed out." Unknown to Severus, Dillingham could see him from the corner of his eye and didn't want to mention more than he had to about Dumbledore's participation in their case.

Kingsley relaxed. "Good. I would never hurt Severus, and he would have identified me anyway."

Harry frowned, not quite understanding. After all, Shacklebolt had heard of Snape's attack. Lowering his voice so he couldn't be heard, Harry said, "The professor was assaulted in the dark."

"I know."

Harry looked at him confused. "Then what do you mean?"

"He means that I would have known it was him, Potter, or do you need it written down to figure out?"

The aurors occupying his kitchen turned to face Severus. Shacklebolt stepped forward, ignoring the frown from Harry as he did likewise. "Are you alright, Severus?"

The potions master nodded. "I daresay I shall live to see another day. Sorry to disappoint you."

The auror rolled his eyes at the remark before laying a hand on Severus's shoulder. Too late, Harry raised a hand to stop him, knowing that Snape didn't like any type of touch, but he froze when the wizard didn't flinch. Harry wondered if it was due to Snape seeing the touch or if he felt comfortable with Shacklebolt. Oddly, Harry found himself displeased with it either way.

Snape did, however, step away immediately afterward. "You've found nothing?" Harry moved to Severus's side. The potions master tensed but didn't move away.

Walking up to the group, Rollin shook his head. "I apologize, Professor Snape. He's knowledgeable enough not to leave evidence behind."

"Isn't he always?" Snape whispered bitterly.

Harry leaned on one foot, bringing him just a little closer to Snape, trying to silently offer comfort. Seeing the Hogwarts' professor's reactions to what was happening had made Harry strangely protective of the older wizard. Severus glanced at him but remained next to him.

Weasley nodded toward him. "We'll get him, Professor. He won't come near you."

Severus found himself holding back one of his more caustic comments. Weasley sounded truly sincere.

Dillingham glanced over Rollin and Weasley. "Take that mess back and run more tests on it. Maybe we'll find something." He turned to Severus. "Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions before I left?"

A few minutes later, Harry found himself standing outside the living room shamefully easedropping on Dillingham and Snape.

"How would you have been able to identify Shacklebolt, Professor?"

Snape was silent for a moment. "We were lovers a few years ago, but we thought it best to go our separate ways."

Harry leaned heavily against the wall. He hadn't seen that revelation coming.

"I see. You saw him that night correct?"

"Yes. He'd approached me for a…well a sexual encounter for the night. Kingsley was inebriated at that point, as was I, but I decided not to. I had no desire for an awkward morning conversation. I preferred to rest alone in my quarters."

"Did you see him when you left the Great Hall?"

"If you mean did I see him inebriated and asleep at the doors? Then yes."

Harry stood and entered the room with a small smile. "Done?"

Dillingham nodded, but Snape glowered at him. Harry kept his smile. The older wizard knew he'd been eavesdropping. "Yes, Potter. We'll be back tomorrow for your interview."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Interview? Potter?"

Dillingham nodded his head. "As he was one of the attendees, we'd like to question him. It's easy to forget things that seem unconsequential at the time. It's not as if he is a suspect."

"But you're are still giving Potter an interview?"

Dillingham frowned. "Yes. Is it a problem, Professor?"

Snape stared at him for a moment with a peculiar look. "No. Not at all." He walked out, leaving the two aurors alone.

The two wizards exchanged a look before Harry escorted the older auror toward the library and floo. "Did you already know about Kingsley's alibi?"

Dillingham nodded. "Yes. I just wanted to be sure. Headmaster Dumbledore has provided me with information about where quite a few people were the night of the Professor's assault."

"Did he give you mine?" asked Harry. Thanks to the encouragement of Ron and the twins, he remembered how much drank and very little else.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't remember some of the evening either. All of you were rather out of it." He stopped before the fireplace. "The problem is… We don't have an accurate alibi for you."

Harry frowned as Dillingham disappeared into the floo.

* * *

Tonks poked her head inside the glass door first, her long purple and white streaked hair falling over one shoulder. "Hello? Any one here?"

Yelping at a sharp poke to her lower back, she hurried in with Buxton sashaying in behind her, looking a little smug and a little annoyed. "Honestly, Tonks."

The auror shrugged with an rueful smile then called out another greeting. A man's voice could be heard from the back. "Uh… I'll be just a minute! Please wait!"

Buxton rolled her eyes and took a moment to look around at the small nursery of plants. She was impressed by the health and variety of the plants and raised an eyebrow at a small area. Julie narrowed her eyes, trying to see inside. "He has mandrakes. I hope the room is soundproof."

"Of course! It would be dangerous otherwise!" said the man's voice.

"Hey there, Mr. Longbottom!" Tonks turned around to the voice with a smile before she burst into laughter. Buxton slapped a hand over her mouth to keep some form of professionalism. It wasn't easy with the sight before her.

Neville was covered from head to toe in some strange substance that held a powerful smell. He smiled at her, his face red with embarrassment. "I think you might have caught me at a bad time." With a grin and a flick of his wand, his clothes, hair and hands were mostly clean. The stinking smell remained. He held out a hand to Buxton. "Neville Longbottom. Hello, Tonks."

Tonks grinned and introduced Buxton, who shook his hand. Buxton raised an eyebrow. Longbottom wasn't the handsomest man she'd ever laid eyes on, but he was rather cute.

"What happened?" asked Tonks, motioning to his now clean clothes.

Neville sighed. "One of my plants seems to have it in for me."

"Which plant?" asked Buxton.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia."

Both women just stared at him. Neville smiled. "My favorite plant. It looks like a cactus and spews stinksap." He sighed. "And the bigger it gets, the more it spews."

He motioned them to the front of the nursery where a small worn, white table sat next to a few clear windows. There were four wooden chairs. "So what brings you here?" asked Longbottom as they sat. “I don't think you're here to place an order.”

Buxton nodded for Tonks to answer. "We were wondering if we could talk to you about the night of the last annual celebration. To celebrate You Know Who's fall."

"Really? What for? Did something happen?" asked Neville with concern.

The aurors exchanged glances. "Yes, something did happen, however, we cannot release any information at this time. I hope you understand," said Buxton.

Neville nodded hesitantly. "Of course. I understand. I just hope that I can be of help."

The aurors smiled and began the interview. It went well in the beginning and continued as they began asking him about the party. Neville grimaced. "It wasn't really my type of party. I shouldn't have gone but Dean and Seamus had convinced me to go and say hello to everyone. I haven't seen some of the guests that attended in a long time." He shrugged. "But I don't like parties that have everyone drinking themselves into unconsciousness. Even the Headmaster was a little…stranger than usual."

"What makes you say that?" asked Buxton.

He blushed. "He was chasing the new defense professor all around the Great Hall. I think he groped the poor fellow a few times." Neville shook his head.

Tonks choked and laughed at the image as Buxton bit her lip. "I see. You didn't drink at all?"

Neville nodded. "Only a glass and that was much earlier that night. You see I helped supply the wine. I only drank it to test the potency."

"What did you do with the bottle you opened?"

"Oh. I left it at home. I've been eating it with dinner, so it's gone now." Neville looked a little worried. "Was…was there something wrong with it?"

Buxton shook her head. They had tested the wine since so many people had ended up drunk and other than a strong potency they had found nothing.

Neville sighed with relief. Tonks asked another question. "I thought you were an herbologist. How did you get into wine?"

Neville smiled brightly with a blush on his face. "My fiance."

"Congratulations," said the aurors as Buxton motioned for him to continue.

"His name is Horace Hawthorn. He grew up in America but was born here. Horace's family owns a small vineyard and since I'm in herbology he got me interested in it. It's not as challenging as my other work, but it's nice working together with him."

"Did Mr. Hawthorn attend the party?" asked Tonks.

Neville shook his head. "He couldn't attend. He's been back and forth to America for the last year."

"May I ask what for?" said Buxton.

"Well, the wine seems to be rather popular in America, so Horace thought about starting another vineyard there." He blushed. "We're thinking of settling down there. Starting a family."

"Oh?" said Buxton, wondering if she'd hit anything.

Neville nodded. "I-," he paused. "Well, I have good news for him when he visits this month."

At the emphasis of good news, Tonks smiled. "Congratulations, Longbottom! You must be on cloud nine." She ignored Buxton who looked a little disappointed.

The French auror also nodded her congratulations. "He visits every month?"

Neville nodded. "And writes once a week." He pulled out a somewhat worn paper from his pocket with a silly grin. Neville opened it and the aurors could see the words 'Dear Neville' at the top along with a day dating last week. 'Love, Horace' was at the bottom.

"So where were you the night of the party? I believe you mentioned the Great Hall."

"Yes. I stayed near there and the school's entrance. I didn't think it would be very proper to wander around and I'm no longer a student."

"Did you leave these areas at any time?" asked Tonks.

"Yes. I went near the greenhouses. I thought I would see what Professor Sprout had brought in. It was quieter there, but I didn't stay long. Seamus was terribly drunk. I spent part of the night keeping an eye on him. I lost him for a while though. Later that night, I was helping Madam Pompfrey."

"With what?"

"Well, Hagrid was a bit clumsy that night and kind of tripped and…fell on some people."

Tonks sported a huge grin on her face. "Ah."

"I helped her levitate them to the hospital wing. I went to find Seamus and returned to help Madam Pomfrey till morning."

"Why did you leave the greenhouses? I would have thought you'd like the peace despite your concern for your friend."

Neville hesitated. "Well, I saw Harry Potter and Professor Snape there."

"Oh really?" said Buxton. "What were they doing?"

"Arguing. It was pretty nasty for a while there. Not surprising. Those two never had a good relationship."

“Do you remember what they were talking about?” Tonks asked.

He grimaced. “I didn't get everything, but Harry's godfather came up.”

Tonks winced. Sirius would always be a sore spot. "What happened then?"

"Professor Snape stormed out and Harry went after him." Tonks suddenly felt her hands begin to sweat, but then Neville continued talking. "Harry had this really angry look on his face but then he turned and stormed off in the opposite direction toward the Great Hall."

Tonks released a heavy breath of air. Buxton smiled at her. "Mr. Longbottom, did you see anyone around the area of the dungeon entrance that night?"

Neville was quiet for a moment. "Yes. Actually, I did see someone. While I was looking for Seamus, I saw Charlie Weasley leaving the dungeons later. He seemed to be rather angry too."

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Tonks urgently. From what she had heard from Rollin and Wickham, this may be important.

"No. He didn't even see me. He just left. He went to the entrance of Hogwarts and walked out the doors. I suppose he went home."

The aurors nodded to each other then stood. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Longbottom and congratulations. I hope you and your fiancé do well."

* * *

That same day, Severus leaned back in his chair with a visible scowl on his face. He kept his hands flat against his desk as he grew more frustrated with himself. It shouldn't be difficult to write to his wayward godson. But it was. He closed his eyes, blocking the scene of the library from his eyes.

Unfortunately for Snape, he needed to come to a decision. He knew what would bring Draco home. However, for the letter to work, Severus would need to provide rather personal information that would bring his godson running home.

He was skeptical about alerting Draco of not only his pregnancy but of the increasing danger Severus appeared to be in. Snape grimaced mentally at the thought of the jar he received. The potions master also had a pregnant Zabini-Malfoy to worry over. Blaise still spoke to Severus constantly, and the potions master feared that the young wizard was falling deeper into depression. He needed Draco's support. Snape, Narcissa and Ms. Zabini weren't enough.

Eyes darkening, Severus inked his quill and began writing to his estranged godson.

**Draco Lucius Malfoy,**

**Never have I been more disappointed in you than I am at this moment. What in Merlin's name were you thinking? What wizard leaves their carrying spouse alone when he is needed the most? I do not care for your foolish excuses. Leaving without alerting Blaise, especially with his current medical issues, is inexcusable. This is an action your father would have done had he lived, and that is all you need to understand my feelings on your behavior.**

**Your family knows that you are supposedly safe, but this only causes Blaise's depression to deepen. I fear for the safety of him and your child. He believes that you no longer want or care for him and your unborn. I cannot watch him continuously, Draco. You must return.**

Severus paused before nodding.

**You believe that I can support Blaise with the assistance of your mothers until your return. Allow me to disillusion you of such an idea. My current situation at this point of time forbids me from properly tending to your husband. I fear I will place him in danger.**

**I, like Blaise, am with child. I will not expound upon this further, but I will say this: I am being stalked by a dangerous individual. For my own safety, I am currently abiding in one of the Headmaster's homes. This is not what I told you before. This is the truth.**

**I have received gifts that recently took a dark and vulgar turn. Not long ago, an unidentified man tried to break through the wards during the night. If I were to stay with Blaise, I fear I could only compromise his safety.**

**Come home, Draco.**

**Severus Snape**

Snape readied the parchment for owl as he took it to the kitchen. Prometheus stood nearby on his perch. After tying the letter to his leg, he said, "To Draco, Prometheus. Bring that fool home."

He didn't see Potter standing at the doorway of the kitchen as Severus stared out of the window after his bird.

* * *

Later that day, Dumbledore appeared at the front door with a worried look on his face. With a smile, Harry stepped aside to allow the Headmaster entrance.

"How is he?" asked Albus as he removed his white and yellow starred cloak. It was December and the weather was letting everyone know it.

"He's calmed down. Snape's trying not to let it get to him." Harry closed the door, shivering at the cold wind.

"Good. That is something." Albus smiled in relief before he suddenly looked serious. The old wizard could see the concern and anger in Harry's eyes. "Are things getting worse?"

Harry frowned. "Yes. This morning when that jar came. It was completely unexpected. I had a passing thought about it but nothing to this degree. I wonder what caused the sudden change."

"Where is Severus now?"

"In the library again. He's spent most of the day in there except for meals." Albus nodded but Harry continued. "He owled Malfoy today."

"He's very worried about Draco, Harry." Albus said as they walked to the library.

"We haven't interviewed Malfoy."

Albus paused and looked at Harry. They stood next to the library door. "Harry, you don't honestly believe that Draco is a suspect do you?"

"Why not?" asked Harry.

Albus replied, "Because Draco is keyed into the wards. If he wanted to do his godfather harm, it would not be difficult."

They entered the library to see Severus reading a potion text. The Hogwarts' professor didn't seem to be paying too much attention to it, however, as he was leaning back in his wingback chair with his eyes closed.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. Severus's eyes snapped open immediately, his wand almost jumping into his hand. Albus laughed. "It is good to see that you are always prepared, Severus." He walked over to stand beside potions master's chair.

The wizard snorted while Harry watched them with a smile. "What are you doing here, Albus?"

"I cannot come to visit?" said Albus with a mock outrage and twinkling eyes.

Snape rolled his eyes. He stared at the old wizard. "You've come to check on me?" It was more of a statement.

Dumbledore nodded as he lost his smile. "I heard what happened this morning." He wandlessly summoned a chair to sit on.

Harry hesitantly left the room. He had a feeling that the two wizards needed to talk.

Albus looked at how tense his young friend was before leading him into a conversation of small talk. He told Severus of what was happening at Hogwarts and a particularly funny situation involving Flitwick and Trelawney.

"Albus!" Severus snapped, quieting the Headmaster for a moment. "As entertaining as this is, and seriously keep that woman from the bottle, I want you to stop. What is it? Speak your mind already."

Dumbledore smiled. "Very well." After one tense moment, he focused his intense blue gaze on the younger wizard and said, "Severus, did you leave anything out?"

Snape looked confused. "Of what?"

"What did you not tell Harry and Auror Buxton about your assault?"

Severus stilled and looked at Dumbledore with confusion. "What? Albus, what are you talking about?"

Dumbledore ignored the question and the confused face. Severus Snape had lied to Voldemort with sincerity after all. The older wizard continued, "Some of the evidence is not coming together."

"Albus," Snape said with a icy, warning tone and narrowing eyes. He was again ignored.

"Do you know that Ronald Weasley and I were searching the dungeons for evidence? There are spells to find who has entered certain rooms. We searched every empty room in the corridors toward your quarters and the Slytherin Common Room."

"What?" Severus whispered with a sinking stomach. The father-to-be felt ill.

"We searched every room from top of the stairs and downward. Not one name appeared, Severus. No one had entered those rooms since June."

"Stop it, Albus."

"Every single room in the dungeons and there was nothing to be found? Any names, even those of house elves, should have appeared."

"I said STOP!" Severus yelled, struggling to his feet.

"Severus, what are you hiding? What is going on, child?" Albus also stood. He knew that he was correct. The younger wizard was hiding something. Severus's reaction said everything.

The potions master said nothing.

Albus moved closer. "Severus, please! I only mean to help you. We must catch this man."

Severus lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Answer me, Severus! I cannot have this man tear you away from those that love and care you! You and your child are in danger! We must know what you're hiding!"

"Stop, Albus." A tear rolled down the potions master's face as he shook. "Please stop."

Defeated, Dumbledore wrapped his arms around his friend. The pregnant wizard resisted at first before relaxing into his unrelenting grasp. "You are so dear to me, Severus." He pressed a fatherly kiss to the professor's forehead, much to Snape's surprise. "I am not pleased, but if you wish for me not to push… I believe that this time I will honor your decision." The Headmaster silently prayed that he wouldn't regret his decision.

Severus gifted him with a rare smile. "Thank you." He dropped his eyes once more. "I have my reasons, Albus. Just leave it at that. It won't affect the investigation. I assure you of that."

Dumbledore lead them back into their seats. He was unsatisfied but decided for once that not having his way wouldn't be so terrible.

* * *

Harry glared at the pregnant wizard as he shuffled slowly toward his bedroom. From what Harry could see, Snape's back was growing more painful. Madam Pomfrey told Harry that pregnancy would be worse on a wizard's back then a witch's because wizards were not made for pregnancy despite having the ability to become pregnant.

The auror knew that Snape wasn't able to reach behind himself enough to rub the correct amount of salve into his back. He needed assistance. Harry threw his arms up in frustration. He snapped at Severus as the older wizard trudged down the hall. "You can't keep this up! Let me help you."

"Bugger off, Potter!" Severus growled, grimacing the moment he was faced in the opposite direction. He fought not to knead the muscles in his back. The pain from the change in his center of balance and weight gain was agonizing. The stress from the gifted jar and Albus's visit only made it worse.

"Professor. Look. Stop for a minute, alright?" Harry rubbed his brow. He moved up close to Severus and paused the moment the potions master tensed. When Snape didn't speak, Harry spoke instead. "Your back is killing you and you can deny it all you want, but I see it. It's not necessary for you to wait for Madam Pomfrey to return. I want to help you. I'm willing to help." Harry tried to convey his sincerity and his worry within his voice.

Severus turned his head and glared at Harry over his shoulder. "Have you thought that I am unwilling to accept your 'help', Mr. Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to keep his temper. He locked his green eyes with Snape's onyx. "I know that you still don't really trust me after your assault."

Severus's eyes darkened but he said nothing.

"But you can't keep on like this. I saw how hard it was for you to stand after Dumbledore left, and it's worse since last week. You can't deny that." He sighed heavily. "You keep trying to hide the pain when I can help."

Snape glowered at him. "Potter-," he growled.

"You still have four months left in your pregnancy. It's not good for your back to go out now, unless you don't mind bed rest in two months or less."

Severus stared at the auror. He wanted the pain gone but he didn't want to have to go through with what it entailed.

Harry could practically sense the fear and reluctance in Severus. He silently cursed the bastard that attacked the potions master. Removing his wand, Harry pointed the end towards Snape and the point at himself. Snape looked at him in surprise as he said, "Take your wand and mine."

Severus's reluctance still shone through, but as he took Harry's wand, he looked more at ease.

"Is there any way you prefer to do this?" asked Harry. He would be touching Snape's bare back after all.

The professor held the wands tightly in his hands and eyed the floor. He didn't want anyone so close to him but he didn't have too much of a choice. The aching pain was making him miserable and Snape desperately wanted it to go away. Severus closed his eyes wearily, as he tried to think of any position that would make him feel the most comfortable. He only knew one thing. He had to have Potter in sight; having the wizard behind him made Severus physically shake.

"Would you be able to reach around me and do it?" asked Severus. Harry nodded. "Follow me."

Harry flinched as he trailed the potions master to his bedroom. He glanced around at the colors as he entered. It was full of deep blues, white, and silver. Obviously, the Headmaster hadn't decorated.

Severus, in his ankle length black nightshirt, sat on the edge of the bed. He pointed to the dresser. "The salve is up there. Fetch it and sit beside me." His other hand tightened around the wands as he spoke.

Harry nodded silently and went for the salve. He then sat to Severus's left on the bed. Harry broke the seal and opened the small jar.

Severus took a deep breath and glanced at Potter as he bent over slightly. Harry's eyes darted to the side, toward the wall, as Severus lifted his nightshirt up to his hips. He lifted the back higher so that it rested on the cover.

Severus tried to cover his front as much as possible but seeing how useless it was, he summoned a blanket to lie over his bare legs. He wouldn't admit it, but Severus was grateful that Potter looked in a different direction.

"Potter."

Harry turned with the opened salve. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Severus snapped.

Harry let it go seeing how tense the potions master was. "Okay."

After slicking his fingers, Harry gently lifted the back of Severus's nightshirt. The older wizard flinched badly, and Harry bit his lip in guilt. Snape began trembling though Harry knew he struggled to stop.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. He slipped his hand beneath the shirt.

"Just get on with it."

Nodding, Harry touched Snape's bare back. The potions master jumped, a small gasp escaping his lips, and the shaking increased. Harry took Severus's empty hand, causing the man to flinch again and tighten his hand on the wands. For a moment, Harry feared the wands would be snapped. Not saying a word, Harry tightened his hand around Snape's and began rubbing the slick substance into the pregnant wizard's back.

Snape squeezed his hand as the salve was spread and rubbed across his back. He nearly crushed it when Potter first touched his scar.

Harry tightened his grip around Severus's hand, offering silent comfort and he ran his hand over the unforgettable scar left after his rape. The strokes over Severus's skin were quicker over it.

It seemed to take forever but it lasted a little over a minute. Harry had wanted to spare Severus as much as he could. Harry removed his hand from Snape's shirt.

The potions master had his head bowed as he trembled. His hand was still tightly wrapped around Harry's and his breath was hitching silently.

Harry wanted badly to comfort the wizard and wrapped his hands around the one he already held. "It-it's okay to cry. If you need to or want to." Snape shook his head furiously even while his breathing and trembling worsened. Harry shifted Severus further onto the bed causing the man to pull away shakily. Onyx eyes stared at him in fear. Harry swallowed. "I just want to help you into bed."

Snape watched him before nodding slowly. Harry noticed the man still had his hand but said nothing.

A moment later, Severus was beneath the covers but had yet to calm down. The wands were clutched desperately. Harry didn't know what to do to help. So, moving slowly as to not frighten the pregnant wizard, Harry lay down beside Severus on the bed at a comfortable distance from the man.

Dark eyes watched him the entire time and the hand holding the wands was now pressed against Severus's chest, but the silent man said nothing.

After a while, Snape's eyes closed, and he bit his lip harshly as his breath and shaking continued to worsen. Harry squeezed his hand and smiled weakly at the squeeze he received in return.

"It's okay, Severus." The potions master's eyes shot open at his name. Harry smiled. "Really."

After staring for a moment, Snape dropped his head, using his hair to hide his features. Harry said nothing as silent, heavy breaths left the man before him. He rubbed Severus's hand with a thumb and watched the potions master fall asleep from exhaustion and stress.

* * *

Wickham had fallen asleep on Buxton's shoulder and was drooling slightly. Buxton herself looked ready to drop. Rollin was inhaling another cup of coffee and Tonks was changing her features for fun. Dillingham and Shacklebolt stared at them in disgust before walking out.

"So, what do you think of Mrs. Goyle's interview?" asked Dillingham.

"She told us what she believes is the truth."

"That her husband is cheating and has a child? Yes. She also believes that Mr. Crabbe is covering for his friend."

"We have no proof to think otherwise. However, we need to find both gentlemen tomorrow and take interviews."

Dillingham closed his eyes in exhaustion before smiling wearily at a tired Shacklebolt. "Ready to take on Mr. Weasley?"

Half an hour later, both men sat inside Charlie Weasley's home in Romania interviewing their potential suspect, although Charlie didn't know he was a suspect.

"I'm just asking, Charlie. Some things are not adding up. We want you to clarify them." Shacklebolt watched the frustrated man.

Before them, Charlie Weasley was pacing back and forth in his living room. "I…"

Dillingham spoke. "Mr. Weasley, we only wish to stop what is occurring. We only wish to stop this madness and help."

Charlie stared at them, pausing in his movements. "I don't even know what is going on."

"Charlie, believe us when we say that it is very serious. Life and death serious. If you left anything out, you have to tell us now!"

He looked at them then to the floor. Sighing, he ran his hand through his red hair. "I-I was worried about what people might think if I mentioned it. I know he didn't do anything wrong, well not by your standards-,"

"Who?" asked Dillingham.

"Bill."

Shacklebolt frowned. "You saw your brother? Tell us what happened."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Around that time, Bill and Fleur, his wife," said Charlie, clarifying for Dillingham, "were having problems with their marriage. Bill caught Mum's baby fever and wanted to start a family. Fleur was totally against the idea and didn't even like to talk about it. Their marriage was becoming more strained as time went by."

He rubbed his forehead. "That night, I saw Bill and someone was with him, heading down the dungeon stairs. It looked like something was going on, but I was too far away to see them accurately. So I followed them. I missed them at first, but then I saw them stumble into a classroom." He quieted and when he spoke again, he was slightly angry. "I heard two men speaking inside. It was muffled so I couldn't hear what they were saying. They were kind of loud but I couldn't understand the slurred words. After a few moments, all I could hear was moaning. Loud moaning. It was so close to screaming it wasn't hard for me to understand what was going on at all."

He frowned. "So I left. I was pissed at Bill. There was no reason for him to cheat on Fleur. I thought of checking on her but I decided not too."

"Have you spoken with your brother since that night?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Not on this subject no. I don't want to bring it up. I've been trying to forget about it. Their marriage is more stable now with a baby on the way, and I refuse to ruin that."

"I see." The aurors stood. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Weasley."

"No problem." As they headed for the front door, Charlie said, "You don't think Bill had anything to do with what you're looking for do you?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I don't know, Charlie. Not right now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, but I have two large multichapter stories that need my attention.
> 
> I would like to mention that at the time of this chapter, I'd made Severus a pregnancy calendar. I wonder what I did with it?  
> Update (June 14, 2015): I lost it so I did another one. Pregnancy calendars aren't what they used to be.  
> Update (June 15, 2015): Finally finished with this update.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 10

Shifting beneath warm blankets, Snape grimaced as he searched for a comfortable sleeping spot. It was a few days before Christmas and Severus was well into his fifth month of pregnancy after a solid 22 weeks. Unfortunately for the potions master, this meant he was more uncomfortable than ever before.

The professor wonder what nonsense compelled him into continuing with the pregnancy. It was annoying to sleep with the extra weight centering around his belly and straining his back. It was also awkward for a man that slept on his back for years. Relaxing was difficult as he could only lie on his side thanks to his little burden. For the last two hours, Severus tossed and turned.

The pregnant wizard also found himself in yet another battle against his cravings. He'd eaten already that evening and did not have any intentions of eating again. In the darkness, he glared at the swollen belly he was 'blessed' with. If he ate, Severus knew that indigestion keep him awake the rest of the night. He'd spend the next day exhausted. Besides, any stomach issues seemed to excite his child. The babe would start squirming around inside. Severus didn't minded the little movements, but they were annoying late at night.

Rolling over again, Severus came to a realization. The weary wizard growled angrily and ripped the covers from his form. He shifted off the bed carefully, steadied his feet, and slowly walked to bathroom. Much to Snape's annoyance, the toilet was becoming the most used room in the house.

Minutes later, Severus washed his hands as he again glared at his swollen belly. After drying his hands, the professor rubbed his aching back as he turned to the door. He was about to exit when he heard footsteps down the hall.

Snape frowned. During Potter's stay in the cottage, Severus learned that the auror was a light sleeper. Potter often bumped into Severus on his journeys to either the toilet or the kitchen. However, Severus could hear the oddity in the quiet footsteps. They were too hesitant to be Potter and Snape had a silent agreement with the auror. Potter always announced himself before coming near Severus at night.

The owner of the footsteps wasn't following procedure.

Silently, Snape cursed the stupidity of leaving his wand in his bedroom as he moved away from the door. Obviously, the pregnancy hormones were addling his brains. He searched the toilet for any usable weapon. If it was Potter being stupid enough not to alert Severus of his presence, then the auror had a good beating coming. If it wasn't Potter… Severus paused as he heard a soft curse. The voice struck something in the potions master's mind. Confused, the wizard turned the knob of the door only to flinch when a sharp cry of 'Stupefy!' echoed through the hall.

A loud thump was heard against one of the walls. Someone was thrown into the wall or leaping to safety.

"Expelliarmus!" Another voice shouted.

Snape's stomach fell as he realized his thoughts were correct. He opened the door as the spells were beginning to quickly escalate in number. “Idiots!”

"Petrificus totalus!" yelled Potter.

"Stop!" yelled Severus through a crack in the door. It seemed almost shameful to hide himself from a duel, but he could not risk harm to his unborn.

"Impedimenta!"

"Potter! Draco! I said halt this stupid battle of yours!" Snape roared at the younger men.

Amazingly, Severus's commanding voice still worked on the duelists even years after graduation. Both men stopped and turned to the lit doorway as Severus stepped through the door. It was because of the light flooding from the toilet that Harry finally saw the intruder. This also allowed the other man to see him very clearly. They stared at each other.

"Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbfounded, Draco stared at Potter then gazed at his obviously pregnant godfather. A faint look of horror crossed his features. "Potter?" Malfoy whispered hoarsely in disbelief. His eyes narrowed as he snarled, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here might be a good question?" snapped Harry, suddenly annoyed by the presence of his old rival.

"I am here to visit my godfather! Now, why don't you explain what a sodding Gryffindor like you is doing here - half naked - in my godfather's residence?" Draco shouted in response.

As Harry yelled that it was none of Draco's business, an aggravated Snape stormed past the two five-year-old adults and into his bedroom for his wand. He glanced at his clock. It was too early in the morning for Severus to deal with his idiotic bodyguard and his irresponsible godson.

Snape thought about his earlier cravings as curses began flying again in the hallway. He spoke casually to his child, as if the duel outside his bedroom were not occurring, “You've won this one. I doubt sleep is in my future.” Wearily, Severus turned and headed into the hall.

A flick of his wand and a snapped disarming spell, both wands were at his feet, and both immature men on separate ends of the hall, struggling to get to their feet. Snape glared at the two grown men. "Kitchen. Now."

Severus stormed off not bothering to see if Potter and his godson were following. Of course, they were. Scrambling to their feet quickly, the wizards paused to glare at each other before rushing to the kitchen. Snape was already there, digging into the cabinets. "Potter, where are the leftovers from dinner?"

Harry momentarily wondered what Snape was going to make this time. Once in a while, the man's cravings were disgusting, such as the bowl of sardines and sauerkraut, but most times, they didn't bother Harry at all. Sometimes they were delicious. Harry still remembered the time Snape had demanded chocolate frogs and strawberry ice cream after he'd had another sweet craving.

Refusing to leave the residence again after last time, Harry had fire-called Dumbledore and asked for a house elf to run the errand. The elf had brought it back quickly and Snape quickly carving the insides of the frogs out with a spell Harry hoped couldn't be used on humans. Afterwards, Snape stuffed each frog with a bit of ice cream.

That had surprised Harry, but even more so when Snape had offered him a few. That particular craving was Harry's favorite as Severus remained in a good mood for that evening and into the next day. True, it was a bit disturbing to see the melting strawberry ice cream drip from the squirming frogs, but it was a good desert.

"Chicken's on the third shelf, second cabinet. You said to keep it warm."

"Good." Severus threw a withering glare over his shoulder. "Sit down, Draco." He commanded as he sat the plate of leftover baked chicken on the counter. He walked over the cooling cupboard. Snape took out a small block of cheese as Draco got comfortable at the table. "Might I suggest that you begin talking."

Draco stared at an amused Harry as Severus sliced cheese with a knife instead of using his wand. "With Potter here?" asked Malfoy, believing his godfather would force Potter from the kitchen and hopefully from the house. Draco still wanted to know why Potter was in residence and didn't like the ideas running through his mind. He was still shocked over Severus's pregnancy.

Snape didn't glance at Draco once as he chopped the chicken into long slices. The older wizard replied curtly, "Unfortunately, as long as you are here, Potter must remain with us. Potter, make yourself useful and give me the bread!" 

Draco doesn't say anything for a long moment. He was stunned at both the realization that Potter would remain and that Severus wanted a full explanation he wasn't ready to give. This started the already agitated wizard off on an enraged lecture.

"How dare you not even try explaining yourself! Is it not shameful enough that you abandoned your heavily pregnant husband to go gallivanting Merlin knows where, but now you will not even explain yourself upon your return?” Severus snatched the bread from Potter and began slicing it angrily. Harry took a small step back as Snape commanded, "Get the honey from the cabinet in the corner." Harry was quick to run over.

"Do you have idea of Blaise's state of mind? He's nearly suicidal with rejection. The mediwitch warned both of you that he would need supervision and care because of his hormonal instability. Have you forgotten her warning that he would be emotionally unbalanced as well? Yet his husband disappears without a trace!" Draco had dropped his head to stare at the tabletop. "You had better thank Merlin that Narcissa and Griselda returned to care for him since his husband is too much a selfish child to do so!"

A clearing of the throat caught the Slytherins' attention. Harry stood to Severus's right with a jar of honey. Frowning at Severus, Harry silently mouthed Poppy's name and the word stress. Swallowing his anger, Severus put the cheese and chicken strips between the bread, melting the cheese with a quick heating charm. A cutting charm sliced each of the two sandwiches into three pieces.

Severus stalked to the table with his food and honey, slamming both to the table. He shot one last glare at Draco before opening the honey and dipping a piece of his sandwich. Harry stared at him curiously but remained silent.

"I was ashamed."

Harry and Severus turned to look at Draco. The wizard was staring at his hands sadly.

Severus left his meal and asked, "Ashamed? Draco, what could you possibly be ashamed of?"

"I was pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened to the size of Severus's plate. Turning his back on the couple, he walked to another part of the kitchen and found a dishcloth to wipe the counter. He knew that he had no part in the conversation.

Severus found himself speechless. Softly, he asked, "Zabini?"

Hesitantly, Draco shook his head negatively. He still didn't raise his head. "No."

Harry froze at the sink, his mind automatically running toward Snape's stalker. Then, he thought again remembering that Malfoy didn't match any criteria. After that, Potter tried his best to block out the conversation.

"Draco, how did you become pregnant?" Snape didn't bother asking about the father.

His godson's gray eyes darted around the kitchen, unable to look at his godfather. "It was at the Hogwarts celebration in the summer."

Severus stiffened as unpleasant memories flashed through his mind. Across the kitchen, Harry paused in his movements as well. "What happened?"

Draco sighed. He dropped his elbows to the table so he could rest his head in his hands. He stared at the table. "I got drunk. Blaise didn't go because he wasn't feeling well, and I was hanging out with those idiots, Greg and Vincent."

He snorted. "Like I said, I got completely pissed. Was stumbling around into people that were just as bad off. I bumped into this guy." Draco shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

Severus found his concern about his godson growing. Draco looked terrible with dark shadows under his eyes and lost weight. The younger wizard seemed to have absolutely no energy left. Unfortunately for Draco, Severus needed to hear the entire story. "Draco, continue."

"I don't remember who he was. Everything was fuzzy." He paused. "We started fooling around." Draco glanced at Severus and could see the man's disappointment. He groaned. "Look, I know I'm to blame alright! I shouldn't have cheated on Blaise! I wasn't thinking!

"We went off somewhere. We went into some room and...” It was embarrassing to continue in front of his godfather. “Later, I remember stumbling off somewhere else. I woke up that morning near McGonagal's classroom."

"What happened then?"

Draco looked a little sheepish. "I snuck into your classroom for a hangover potion. You'd told me you'd have some prepared for the staff. Afterward, I flooed home through the infirmary." He frowned. "I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later. Blaise had laughed at me one day for having sympathy symptoms and jokingly suggested that I take a pregnancy test. That was when I remembered what happened that night. So I made a potion, performed the test, and it came out positive."

Draco looked into Severus's eyes. "I didn't know what to do. Blaise isn't stupid. He would have known he wasn't the father of my child. And I couldn't bring myself to abort."

Severus nodded his head unsurprised. Narcissa had drummed how important children were it into Draco's head for years. She had never been able to carry her children to term until Draco. Even then, it took a strict potions regimen to continue the pregnancy.

"So I ran. I went to France and hid. Gringotts wouldn't report spending from my private vault so I was safe."

"Your mother looked for you in France."

Draco smiled bitterly. "I saw her. I took to wearing glamours after that."

Severus gave him a long look. "You aren't pregnant now."

Draco snorted angrily. "Apparently, I have problems carrying to term like mother did. I lost it a month ago." He noticed Severus's hand lay tightly against his swollen belly. He turned his eyes to Potter who was staring at Severus with concern.

"Why not return sooner? After the miscarriage."

Draco shook his head. "It was too soon. I couldn't face Blaise yet. Not that soon."

Snape could understand his godson a little. Losing his own child and seeing Blaise's ability to continue his pregnancy would be difficult for Draco and would likely add damage to his marriage later. After a long moment, Severus said, "Tomorrow, you will call your mother and Blaise."

Draco flinched.

"It would be in everyone's best interest if you reveal what happened. It will only find a way to come out sooner or later if you don't." Severus knew that Draco would have to work hard for Blaise's forgiveness but the pregnant wizard loved his husband enough to try. The potions master stood and gathered his plate of food and the jar of honey. "Come with me. You'll stay in my room."

"Or he could stay somewhere else." Harry glared at Malfoy. He didn't care if he was Severus's godson. He didn't trust the other wizard with the man's safety.

Snape scowled at Harry and opened his mouth to respond. Draco stood and walked toward the door. "I'll stay on the couch in the library."

Without a word to the exasperated auror, Severus stormed from the room. Harry sighed. He planned to return to his room when he thought of something.

He walked to the library to see Malfoy transfiguring a pillow into blankets to cover the couch transfigured into a bed.

"Malfoy?"

Draco groaned. Wasn't it bad enough he'd confessed personal information in front of the auror. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Did Goyle and Crabbe know where you were?"

The blond looked at him strangely. "No. No one knew where I was."

* * *

The two aurors looked at each other. Dillingham raised an eyebrow at Tonks. She was shifting back and forth and her hair had changed color for the fifth time. "Can you please stop that?"

Tonks blushed. "I'm trying, but I know Bill. It's hard to believe that he's a suspect or a killer."

Dillingham frowned. He wished a more neutral party could have accompanied him. Unfortunately, all the British aurors knew William Weasley. Dillingham knocked on the front door and both were surprised to come face to face with a very beautiful, and pregnant, woman. She appeared to be five to six months along.

"Tonks!" The lovely woman cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Dillingham blinked at the woman's heavy accent. He was French but could speak without such a heavy accent. He briefly wondered if she did it on purpose. "Bonjour, Madam. Could you take us to William Weasley?"

Fleur's face lit up. "Vous parlez français?"

Dillingham nodded with a smile. "Oui."

Fleur laughed. "How delightful! Do-,"

"Fleur!" said Tonks and not in the most pleasant of ways. Dillingham raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Where's Bill? We really need to talk to him."

Fleur ignored the annoyed tone in Tonks' voice. "He is in the kitchen. He is about to head to Gringotts." She stepped inside. "Follow me, please!"

Bill was reading the Daily Prophet when the three entered. "Bill!" cried Fleur.

He turned to the kitchen doorway to see Tonks and an older wizard he didn't know. "Tonks!" he said brightly. Bill stood up to greet them.

Tonks smiled at him warily while Dillingham nodded politely. After the French auror introduced himself, the older wizard plunged right into business. "Mr. Weasley, we were wondering if we could speak with you privately."

Bill blinked in surprise. "Oh. What about?"

Dillingham glanced at Fleur out of the corner of his eye and back at Bill. That told the red headed wizard that it was a rather delicate subject that was being discussed. "Darling, could you give a moment?"

Fleur frowned and was about to speak when Tonks said, "It's rather secretive. We can't have anyone else really talking about it."

"Very well." Looking put out, she walked out with a small waddle in her step. Tonks shot a look at the doorway before turning back to Bill.

Dillingham cleared his throat. "I believe that a silencing spell would be best."

Bill frowned. "Is this really that serious?"

Dillingham smirked. "So, Mr. Weasley, how much of the Hogwarts Celebration this July do you remember?"

Paling, Bill quickly placed a strong silencing spell around the kitchen. With a dark look on his face he sat down. "Well? What do you want to talk to me about?"

Dillingham nodded at Tonks. She pulled out a list. "Bill, while we talk to you, can you write down where you were on all these dates?"

He eyed the list of dates then took the inked quill she handed him. "I don't remember it all, but I'll try. What do you want to talk about?"

"Like I said. The last night of July. The Hogwarts celebration. Can you take us through that night?"

"Why? What do you want? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Bill.

Tonks went to calm her friend. "Bill, we can't tell you much, but someone was seriously hurt that night."

"But why are you…" Bill surprised the aurors by the sudden look of fear. "Oh god, I didn't force him! Did I?"

* * *

Amused, Shacklebolt and Wickham winced as another yell echoed from the library. Harry sighed. "Sorry. You came at a bad time."

Wickham looked into the hall. "What happened?"

The two aurors had walked in on what was practically an all out fight. Griselda Zabini and Snape were holding a pregnant and incensed Zabini-Malfoy back as he cursed at his husband while his amused and equally unhappy mother-in-law cheered him on. It was obvious that the man had no intention of letting his pregnancy stop him from beating someone to death. Draco Malfoy was obviously in danger. The wizard was cringing from the pregnant wizard's near hysterical screams and insults.

Harry shook his head and told them what he'd heard from Malfoy. Since it pertained to the case, he knew it would just save them an interview with him. Shacklebolt nodded as he mentally cataloged the information. They would need it later. "Apparently, his husband is not taking the news well."

Wickham asked innocently, "What gave it away?"

A yell of 'Damn it, Blaise' came from the library.

Harry shook his head at Malfoy's continued cries of pain. Apparently, Zabini had gotten lose. He silently hoped that Snape didn't get in Blaise's way. "He has it coming, I guess."

"Let's get started, Harry." The three aurors took seats at the table. Wickham took out a vial of veritaserum and gave Harry the correct dosage.

"What is your name?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Harry James Potter."

"Do you wear boxers or briefs?" laughed Wickham.

"Boxers! Chase!"

Shacklebolt rolled his eyes. "Can we please be serious?"

"We can't be my godfather," said Harry, who grimaced. Wickham laughed harder.

Sighing, Kingsley glared at them. "Harry, do you remember what happened at the Hogwarts Celebration?"

"Most of it but I don't remember everything."

Wickham frowned. "Tell us what you remember after arriving, Harry. You do not need to be detailed."

"I arrived with Ron and Hermione. I remember drinking heavily and dancing with a few people. Hermione left early because everyone was drunk. I think I saw Ron stumble off. The ground shook for one while like a small earthquake. I left the Great Hall after someone ran into me. I got knocked into the wall."

"What happened then?" asked Shacklebolt.

"I went outside. I went out to the gardens. I found Professor Snape there." Harry's face darkened as he continued. "We argued."

"About what?"

"I…" Harry tried to fight the potion. The other two aurors didn't like it but it didn't take long for Harry to lose the battle. "He was outside. He mostly ignored me when I came around."

He took a deep breath. "He was as drunk as I was so he really didn't care I was there. Then I told him that it was the end of the world if the greasy bat barely even sneered at me when I came near."

"How did Professor Snape take that?" Wickham asked. Kingsley grimaced. It was likely the drink that made Harry speak that way, but he knew Severus would have taken it very badly.

Harry laughed bitterly. "Not well at all. He started yelling at me. Called me every name in the book." He bit his lip. "It got worse when I gave back as good as I got. Then…I think I mentioned my godfather."

Wickham looked clueless but Shacklebolt grimaced.

"Snape insulted him." Harry gritted his teeth angrily. "It's been years since I was that angry. We kept going back and forth mentioning the most hurtful things we could." Harry looked ashamed. "I almost hit him, I was that mad." Wickham shot Shacklebolt a look but both kept silent as Harry went on. "Snape had apparently had enough of me. He insulted me again than walked away."

"What happened then?"

"I went after him for a minute, then I stormed off in the opposite direction wanting to get as far away from him as possible."

Shacklebolt frowned. "What happened afterward?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I stumbled off to look for Ron, but I don't remember anything after that point."

Wickham stared at him. "That doesn't sound good, Harry. Where did you wake up that morning?"

"In a guest room. I don't remember how I got there."

Shacklebolt leaned back in his chair quietly. A huge chunk of the night was missing from Harry's memory. From the reports, no one else saw Harry after Longbottom. It wasn't a good situation. Still, Shacklebolt knew for a fact that Harry couldn't be their suspect. The logic wasn't there.

The ugly argument with Snape was a concern. "Give him the antidote, Wickham. I'm going to talk to Snape."

* * *

Shacklebolt entered the library after making sure he wasn't walking into the same battle zone as before. Apparently all the guests were gone. He stood in the doorway as Severus used his wand to repair damage to some books and furniture. "Is it safe to come in?"

Severus threw his former lover an amused look. "It appears so. They've returned to the mansion to discuss things. Blaise regained control of himself now."

"Marriage is hard work, I suppose."

"I suppose so."

Shacklebolt held his breath for a moment. It was obvious that Severus was remembering. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't-,"

"It's not important. It was during the war, and it would not have been a good time for either of us." It had hurt when Severus had opened himself to Kingsley, told the man what he wanted of their relationship and how Severus felt about him. The auror told Severus that he wasn't ready for anything that serious. It ended between them not long after.

Clearing his throat, Kingsley went back to his original intentions. "Severus, I wanted to ask. Do you feel uncomfortable with Harry around?"

Severus's brow furrowed with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Shacklebolt hesitated then said, "Do you feel in unsettled with Harry around? Has he done anything that makes you feel-,"

"Where is this coming from?" He demanded.

"We interviewed Harry, and he doesn't remember anything else that happened that night after his argument with you." Severus turned his back to Kingsley and walked toward the fireplace. "We know Harry has nothing to do with the murders. I want to know how you feel about his guard duties. Do you feel safe with Harry or do you feel uncomfortable?"

After Severus answered him, Kingsley walked away in a much better mood.

* * *

Buxton yawned as Rollin wrote down information for his report. "What are you doing?"

"Writing down more information. You'll hear it all when everyone gets here. Potter sent us some information too." He pointed to a small scroll that sat before him.

"You seem awful eager to leave us," she said teasingly. "Going off to meet with your sweetheart?"

Rollin blushed. "Don't call him that, but yes. We haven't had the chance to for quality time together in a while. It'll be nice for us to spend Christmas in a quiet work-free environment."

Buxton smiled at her fellow auror. The muggleborn was always such a hard worker. If anyone needed relaxation time, it was him. She looked at the clock. "They should be here any minute now."

"And here we are!" yelled Ron as he came in. Tonks, Dillingham, Shacklebolt and Wickham. They all took their seats.

Dillingham rubbed his eyes, feeling weary to the bone. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"How did William Weasley's interview go?" Ron winced at the fact that two of his brothers had been suspected.

"He is no longer a suspect," said Tonks.

"What did he say?" asked Wickham.

Dillingham and Tonks exchanged a suffering look before Tonks eyed Ron nervously.

"Apparently, he slept with another party attendee that will remain anonymous until we've questioned him. Both of them were heavily intoxicated although Weasley remembers sleeping with the man. He told us that afterwards, they had returned to the top of the dungeon stairs and went different ways. Mr. Weasley drunkenly made his way to Hogsmeade if you believe it. One of the bar owners had sent him home through the floo. We went to the Three Broomsticks to confirm it."

Ron sighed with relief at Dillingham's words. He was rather glad not to hear who Bill had fooled around with.

"Potter spoke to Malfoy. From what Harry believes, and what we believe, Malfoy's innocent as well." As Shacklebolt said this is was silently decided between him and Wickham that Ron didn't need to know about the lost child. "But, there is a problem with Harry."

Everyone but Wickham stared at Shacklebolt. "What do you mean?" asked Buxton.

"Apparently, Harry doesn't remember what happened after a rather vicious argument with Snape. While Longbottom said that he went the opposite way, we don't know what happened afterward."

"What did Snape say when you spoke to him?" asked Wickham.

Kingsley remembered Severus's words. _"Potter would not purposely cause me harm."_

"He said that Harry wouldn't harm him. Despite their history, he feels safe with Harry around." Shacklebolt sighed. "We know it isn't Harry. Let's leave him be. Now that their mutual animosity has eased, Severus is comfortable with him, and I don't want to fight with Snape on a new guard."

Dillingham nodded. "Very well. And while we are on the topic of Professor Snape, we have another problem."

"Oh?"

"Apparently, William Weasley was sober enough to identify Professor Snape stumbling along with someone. They were walking somewhere. He was not fighting this someone either from what Weasley told us. It seemed as if they were using each other as crutches. Mr. Weasley is quite sure this very late in the evening."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Did Bill say where they were headed?"

"No. He said he couldn't remember their direction or destination."

Tonks did not look pleased. "This means that there is something else that Professor Snape isn't telling us. But why would he keep his silence?"

"No idea. All we can do is keep looking for our killer. Has anything new come up?" asked Shacklebolt.

Rollin shook his head. "Nothing. No more assaults or murders matching the MO have surfaced. He's stopped."

Buxton cleared her throat. "We still haven't caught Goyle and Crabbe for questioning. Weasley said they were friends of Malfoy. Has he seen them?"

Rollin shook his head. "No. Potter sent information. They had no idea where Malfoy was, and he wasn't in contact with them."

Dillingham looked at him. "Keep an eye out for them. Visit Goyle's wife again. Perhaps she has new information. Now, if that is all?"

* * *

Snape was jolted awake by a loud thud from somewhere within the cottage. Despite knowing that he was safe, Severus stood from the bed and grabbed his wand and robe. He stood with the intention of finding the origin of the noise.

It had been a few days since Draco had returned home to his husband. At the moment, the wizard was groveling for forgiveness, but Severus felt it wouldn't continue long. Mr. Zabini-Malfoy was still on a constant ride with his emotions and hormones.

Severus walked from his room and carefully headed through the house with his wand in hand. He could hear whispered voices that made him tighten his hand. He found himself outside the nursery and wondered who could be inside. Moving slowly, Severus peered inside through a crack in the doorway. The sight before him surprised the potions master.

Dumbledore and Potter were inside. The Headmaster was sitting in a rocking chair that was new to the nursery. He held a large sheet of parchment in his left hand. He directed with his right.

"No, no! A little to the left, Harry."

From what Severus could see, a very annoyed Harry Potter pushed a large crib back into the center of the room. "Just leave it here on the rug, Headmaster."

"Hmm." Dumbledore eyed the crib. "Perhaps it is the color that bothers me. The rug's color also. I should just-,"

"Sir, you promised Professor McGonagal that we would leave everything in neutral colors. That Snape could change them later if he wanted to."

"I know my boy, but a quick splash of pink would be good for the baby."

"Actually, I heard that babies only see black and white at birth. And please remember that if you paint the room certain colors, I have to live with Severus." He didn't notice Albus's small smile. Severus didn't either. "Besides we don't know the baby's sex. I think Snape is planning on waiting till the baby's born to find out."

Albus pouted. "Perhaps just a dab of color?" Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry sighed. "You could do something to one of the baby's blankets. Besides there is plenty of time to change things."

"Very true. Severus does not give birth until April."

Harry nodded. "April 24." He said it absently as he made sure the rug was still straightened.

As Severus stepped away from the door, he missed another one of Albus's amused little smiles. The potions master was surprised. Oddly, he felt pleased that not only Albus but also Potter made an effort with the nursery. Severus shook his head deciding to think about it later.

The potions master walked back to his room, wondering if he should go back to bed. He never knew when Albus would wake him early and since it was Christmas, he had no doubt that the older man would come knocking at his door. Shaking his head, Snape decided that a bath would do him good. It would be a few more days before it was necessary for Potter to apply more salve to his back.

Standing in the bathroom, he removed his nightshirt. Severus looked over his shoulder into the mirror and stared hatefully as he saw the hideous carving in his back. He disliked being touched before, but after the assault, he was more against it. It was nearly impossible for Snape to let Potter help him. It shamed him that he would likely cry again the next time it was needed as pain potions weren't really an option with his pregnancy.

Sighing, Severus turned his body to the side and ran his long fingers across his growing bulge. He was getting larger by the day, but he often stared in surprise to see his body change so rapidly. His pregnancy made his figure look incredibly odd.

Looking in the mirror, Severus glanced for a moment at his genitals, wondering when he'd ever see them again. He was getting to the point that he could only catch glimpses of his feet. And despite his increasing urges, Severus could only manage to use his hands for the toilet.

A moment later, Severus flinched.

" _Get off me!"_

_Dark laughter echoed through the room._

_"Stop! Stop!"_

Shivering, the Hogwarts' professor pushed away the terrible memory from his mind and headed for the tub.

* * *

"Potter."

Mentally, Harry groaned with all his might. He was not in the mood to speak to Malfoy. He turned to look at Draco as he made his way out of the house and to Harry's side on the front lawn. "Can I help you, Malfoy?"

"You can catch the sick bastard that touched my godfather." Draco struggled with the amount of rage building inside of him when he learned what happened to Severus. It had taken two calming potions to regain his control.

Harry nodded with complete understanding. "We've been hunting him down."

Draco's gray eyes darkened. "Oh? And will Severus be dead by the time you have hunted him down?"

Harry turned to the side and glared at the blond. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"That your aurors aren't doing their jobs! He should have been caught by now!" growled Draco. "Severus deserves something for what that creature did to him."

"Don't think that I don't know that, Malfoy! I saw the scars." At the widening of Draco's eyes, he apparently didn't know. "I know about his injuries. Unlike you, I've been here the entire time. I know that he's suffering, and I'm trying to help. I swore I would protect him and I will!"

"Being an auror means that much to you?" Draco asked curiously.

"No." It was said with a great deal of intensity. Draco was surprised by it then understood what Harry was trying to say. The job wasn't the only reason he was protecting Snape.

"Ah." Draco nodded his head. "So does this mean you have a crush on him again?"

Harry's jaw hit the ground before he shrieked, "WHAT?"

"Honestly, Potter. Don't tell me you forgot about that little infatuation you had with him in seventh year?"

Harry glared at the blond wizard. "You git! I was finally learning to accept I was bisexual. I had dreams about almost every male in the school. Even you," Harry admitted with disgust.

"Flitwick? Dumbledore?" said Draco with a smirk.

Harry grimaced. "Now you're being cruel."

"Potter." Harry's attention was caught when Malfoy's voice turned deadly serious. The two men stared each other in the eye. "He's practically a father to me. I won't see him harmed again."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

Draco laughed coldly. "See that you do." With that Draco waltzed back inside leaving Harry alone.

* * *

The next day, a package finally arrived. Severus stared at it with trepidation. Harry understood the feeling perfectly. After the last gift, both found themselves wanting to destroy it and be done with the situation, but Harry and Severus knew that it was not possible.

"Ready?" Harry asked. He didn't take his eyes from the large envelope.

"What choice do I have? Open it."

Harry moved closer to the sitting potions master. Severus tensed but didn't flinch or move away. Harry smiled slightly as he opened the envelope. He poured the contents out on the table.

Both were surprised. "Flowers?" Harry said, curiously. The auror wondered why would he send Severus flowers? Especially after the last gift. Four flowers and a small scroll had fallen out. Severus frowned at the flora. Removing his wand, he flicked his wand at the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry. The spell had been silent.

A moment later, a book flew into Severus's hands. "Most flowers have meanings. He sent non-magical flowers to send a message."

Snape identified the plants. There were four flowers: tuberose, clover, coltsfoot, and a day lily.

"What do they say?" From the look on Severus's face it wasn't good news.

"Clover means fertility and domestic virtue. Coltsfoot means maternal love and care." Severus glared at the book in his hands.

Harry glared at it as well. Their killer had a sense of humor now. Harry certainly wasn't laughing. "And the other two?"

"A moment, Potter." He flipped through the book. "Day Lily is also known as hemerocallis. It means emblem of the mother." Severus snorted as he searched for tuberose.

"So he's focusing on the pregnancy?" muttered Harry.

Severus paused. "Not fully. Tuberose means dangerous pleasures."

Harry's green eyes darkened with anger. "Right." Harry picked up the letter and allowed Severus to take it from him.

Severus read the letter, frowning mostly. Harry shifted nervously beside him. "So far, it's an apology."

**I meant no real harm in sending you the jar. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to let you know just how much I miss you. I suppose I went a little too fast.**

**I just couldn't help it. I remember that night. I'll never forget it. Do you remember Severus? Spreading your legs and being blessed with the child. Lying there with that beautiful look on your face.**

Sick and ill, Severus skipped down to the end of the letter. He had no intentions of reading anything written in such a manner. "Don't worry, I'll see you and our child soon enough." Severus tossed it onto the table and stormed out.

Harry read more of the letter.

**We'll be together soon. You'll have me touching you, moving inside of you slowly while our baby kicks within you. It will be perfect. You'll beg for me. You'll see. Just you, me and the baby.**

Harry turned to look at the empty doorway. He swore silently that it would only happen over his dead body.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing finally finished as of June 20, 2015

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 11

Rollin entered his apartment with a low groan, slamming the door shut behind him. The auror stood in his foyer with aching shoulders and feet. He smiled wearily, practically seeing his vacation days laid before him. "Thank Merlin. I'm free."

Placing his auror robe on a coat hang, he noticed the other robe already hung. Listening, he could hear splashing water from the bath. Rollin walked toward the bathroom attached to the master room while shaking his head.

Leaning against the doorway, he smiled at his lover. The older man, nearly 16 years Rollin's senior, was soaking in a large clawfoot tub of hot water. The wizard was relaxed with closed eyes. He appeared blissfully unaware of anything. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"You look terrible, Christian," the man in the tub muttered.

Rollin laughed. "Not as bad as you do."

"I apologize."

Rollin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The older man sighed. "It was my turn to make dinner-,"

"And you wanted to make it special because it's Christmas." Rollin smiled and began removing his clothing. "Shove over, Xavier, I want a soak too."

Snorting, Xavier sat up and watched his lover strip. He whistled a small tune causing Rollin to laugh.

"Very funny. It's nice to see you in such a good mood." He stepped into the tub and sat down between Xavier's legs.

"Enjoy it while you can," he said as he pulled Christian back against his chest, splashing a little water on the younger wizard.

Rollin rest his head on Xavier's shoulder. He shifted his head until he looked up into his brown eyes. "This case really disturbs you, doesn't it?"

Xavier scowled. "And it doesn't bother you? I don't like this." He let his head fall back against the rim of the tub. "I'm scared that he'll do something and we won't be ready. You know I've had nightmares about him catching Snape." He raised his head to look at his lover. "And we still don't have any idea of who did it."

Turning his head, Rollin pressed a kiss to Xavier's cheek. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine."

Xavier nodded. "I hope so."

In the meantime, two shadows could be seen entering the apartment. One, who was male, whispered, "What is wrong with those two? Who has so many damn wards on their door? Do you have everything?"

"Of course." The female accomplice glanced around the apartment. "Are you sure-,"

"They won't catch us. The minute they come home, both of them soak in that giant tub of theirs. It's the reason they even bought this little place. They always follow the same ritual."

"Hurry, Chase. I don't want to explain why we're in their apartment." She silently sat the bag on the living room floor as her accomplice covered the bare coffee table with a red and green tablecloth.

"Do not rush me. This was your idea."

She sighed. "I know, but Rollin and Dillingham work harder than most of the aurors at the Ministry. They deserve a good Christmas dinner, especially since they're too exhausted to make it."

"True. They had better enjoy this. I worked hard on that Christmas pudding!" Wickham and Buxton wanted to treat their friends for their hard work. Wickham smirked at the bottle of wine he pulled from Julie's bag when a soft noise, which sounded a great deal like a moan, came from the direction of the master bedroom. "On the other hand, Julie, it seems they're enjoying themselves already."

"Hurry up and help me with the food!" It took a few more minutes, which were quite embarrassing with the noise coming from the bath, before the aurors were done.

"There!" whispered Wickham. "Let's go. I can hear splashing. I think they're done."

Buxton giggled as they headed toward the door. "Oh, it sounds like they're still quite busy to me."

Wickham gave his friend a look of pride at the joke as they exited.

Later, Dillingham entered the front room while rubbing the rest of the water from his greying hair with a towel. He paused as he caught sight of the romantic Christmas display. "Where did this come from?"

Dillingham walked to the coffee table and picked up a small card. "'Happy Holidays, Julie and Chase. P.S. Take a pain reliever potion.' Chase..."

"Where did this come from, Xavier?" asked Rollin wrapped up in a bathrobe. Dillingham handed his lover the card. Christian blushed. "Please tell me they weren't here while we-,"

"You know very well they were." He sighed and sat down on the floor and pulled Rollin down beside him. Taking the wine bottle and a glass, Dillingham said, "We go back to work after New Year's. Until then, let's enjoy ourselves."

* * *

"Are you quite sure there is no other way?" asked Albus with a concerned look on his face. It was January, and classes had begun but there were already situations within Hogwarts. The life of a Headmaster is never dull.

The woman shook her head. "No. I went to Diagon Alley like Professor Snape suggested but they refused to hand it over. I'm not a licensed Potions Master, Headmaster, just a good substitute until Professor Snape returns." She sighed shortly. "It's bad enough that I'm even trying something like this without the professor around."

Albus nodded. "I understand but this potion is rather important." It was desperately needed for one of the sixth year Gryffindors. The child had made a rather foolish mistake during his potions lesson, causing an accidental poisoning. The student then tried an unpracticed healing spell and instead managed to warp himself into a rather peculiar shape. The poor lad looked like a bloated pretzel with spikes.

Poppy was in a bit of a state trying to calm down the boy while doing her best to fix the warping. They couldn't stop the poisoning, which was simple to cure, until they fixed the warping, which required a rather complicated potion.

Dumbledore's temporary potions professor didn't have the slightest clue of what to do and the Headmaster found that he was stumped as well. After going to Severus about the problem, the potions master told them what potion was needed, including a major ingredient. Unfortunately, only a licensed potions master could obtain the ingredient.

Albus frowned slightly. "It seems that we are at quite a dilemma. It would be difficult to get another potions master here just to get an ingredient."

"Are you sure Professor Snape cannot do it? I thought that he was going to work on the potion?"

"Yes, Helena. Poppy said it was safe for Severus to make this potion. Unfortunately, it is not safe for Professor Snape to journey into Diagon Alley."

"And you, Headmaster? It is possible that you could go?"

"Ah!" Dumbledore fought a deep blush. "I'm afraid I'm not an overly popular individual in the potions community." The Headmaster decided not to mention he'd been banned from various apothecaries after an incident with a potions master, an empty vial of dragon blood, and a rather handsome veela.

The woman threw her arms up in frustration. "Well, I don't know what to do. The student is frantic and in a great deal of pain." Under her breath, she muttered, "Although had the silly twit paid attention in class…"

Ignoring Helena's words, Albus continued. "However, perhaps I can talk to Severus about arranging something."

* * *

Severus stood outside of the cottage bundled up tightly in his warmest robes, a heavy wool cloak and a wool scarf. He was walking through the small herbal garden to the west of the house. The entire surrounding area was brightly lit with the sun. It was noon.

Harry stood nearby fidgeting slightly whenever Severus threw him one of his annoyed dark looks. He was also bundled up in the cold air.

"Do you need anything?" asked Harry. Severus was six months pregnant and, as always, his back was giving him trouble. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a quick anatomy lesson as to why Snape was in constant pain. A witch's hips were wide enough to cradle a baby and ease strain on the back muscles. Pregnant wizards weren't so lucky. They used the salve again a few days previous, which was once more a very emotional experience for both of them. It wasn't as bad as before, but Snape's reactions were still very bad.

Severus didn't bother responding. He wanted to enjoy what little freedom he was capable of getting even if he had to succumb to his hormones to do it.

Severus had felt suffocated within the cottage. Potter was hesitant to let him leave the house because of his stalker's growing advances, but Severus had no intentions of leaving the grounds.

Potter had still objected until Severus had lost the battle with raging hormones and actually started to cry. It had been shameful and Severus would have never lived it down except for the fact that it got him what he wanted. His Slytherin pride was appeased.

Of course, there were stipulations. Potter refused to leave his side, meaning Severus had to suffer with the younger wizard's irritating presence.

Harry cleared his throat, making Severus sigh with irritation. If the auror continued disturbing his peaceful moment, Severus would strangle him. "I'm fine, Potter!"

Harry continued to keep a sharp eye on Severus and their surroundings. He had no idea what would happen if the potions master got sick, but then after Snape's emotional display, there was no choice.

And Harry had not known what to do. A bitter, shouting Snape he could handle. A quiet, venomous Snape was even better, but a crying Snape was still new territory and Harry had no idea on how to handle the situation.

Harry's hand tightened on his wand as Severus walked slowly from the small garden to a grassy area. The green eyed man had no intention of taking foolish chances with his former professor's safety. Their killer was no fool. He was waiting for one mistake too many.

Hearing footsteps, both wizards paused. Harry turned toward the house, making sure to place himself in front of Severus, who had taken out his own wand.

"Harry! Severus!"

Both men relaxed as Dumbledore came around the corner of the house and headed toward them.

Albus smiled brightly at them. "Good afternoon, my boys! I'm surprised to see you out and about, Severus."

He nodded to Albus in greeting. "I managed to convince Potter to see things my way."

Harry shot the potions master a look, earning a large smile from Dumbledore. "Now, Harry. I'm sure it isn't that bad."

"That's what you think," he muttered.

Dumbledore sobered slightly but that bright smile remained on his face. The headmaster was dreading Harry's reaction. He knew Mr. Potter would not take it well. "I was wondering if I could ask a small favor of the two of you."

And indeed, Harry Potter didn't take it well.

"Absolutely not!" snapped Harry. Dumbledore had to be off his rocker if he thought Harry would allow Snape into Diagon Alley. There was a reason the man was in protective custody. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it will be out there?"

"Potter, do not speak to the headmaster that way." Severus scowled at him. "There is nothing wrong with a quick trip to Diagon Alley, especially since you are going with me!" Severus placed emphasis on the especially since Harry was about to interrupt him.

Albus pleaded, "Harry, this is very important. I wouldn't have asked if I had another choice. I cannot obtain the necessary ingredient like Severus can." Albus was still hesitant about the idea himself. He'd tried contacting other potions masters only to get negative responses and two rather angry howlers.

Harry paced back and forth before the older wizards. "You are seriously considering this?"

The Hogwarts professor looked him straight in the eye. "Yes," said Severus coolly.

Continuing his furious pacing, and ignoring that annoying little smile on Dumbledore's face, Harry thought about the idea, because he knew that the two would get that ingredient with or without his consent.

Harry knew the situation was important. Being a trouble magnet, he knew that when they say a potion is needed, it's needed immediately. Yet, Harry found himself hesitant to risk Severus's safety. He looked at the potions master as he spoke softly the Headmaster.

Just for a moment, the grisly crime scenes of the other victims flashed across his eyes but this time they wore Severus's face. Harry flinched.

It caught the attention of the pregnant wizard, but Dumbledore soon had Snape's attention again.

Harry closed his eyes and stood still. He crossed his arms. The auror was unsure if the killer had the cottage under surveillance. The thought alone made Harry even more worried about Snape. Objectively, Harry knew that if they were careful, it could be done quickly. If they flooed to Diagon Alley with glamours, no one would be the wiser. A portkey would be another good option.

Harry could have Snape out of the Alley immediately after the ingredient was retrieved. None of his growing plan should take long. The auror sighed knowing that Shacklebolt and Dillingham would be furious when he told them. Harry sighed. "I guess it could work."

Albus smiled triumphantly while Severus gave him a very thoughtful look. "Excellent. Now all we have to talk about is Severus's baby shower."

"What?" growled the unhappy potions master as he turned to glare at Dumbledore.

* * *

Thankful for the cloudy grey skies, Severus made sure that his hood was pulled over his face so that no one would easily recognize him. He fixed the grey cloak so that even though you could see his pregnancy, you would have to look closely to see his face.

Beside him in a dark green cloak was Potter. The man was totally invisible beneath his hood; however, his almost glowing green eyes could be seen. The two would not be recognized, especially together, on such a cold, drizzly day in Diagon Alley.

Harry continually glanced around Diagon Alley as they slowly walked toward the apothecary. Severus's pregnancy slowed his mobility across the wet stone so they didn't have much choice in their pace, much to the potions master's embarrassment.

Glancing around, Harry recognized Tonks discreetly following them to their destination. He knew that the others were somewhere as well, keeping an eye on the two wizards as they made their way.

Seeing Severus's grimace, Harry leaned into the man's space. They had already been walking closely, and Harry could feel Severus's tense with discomfort. "Is your back bothering you?" he whispered as they made their way through the crowd. There was a strangely large number of people in Diagon Alley on such a bad weather day.

"I'm fine." Harry gave him a look. "The baby is kicking, Potter."

Harry nodded with a slight smile. The unborn child's kicking was getting stronger and was one of the reasons Snape's cabin fever had gotten so bad. The incessant kicks, as soft as they were, had driven Severus mad.

He paused suddenly, causing Harry to throw him a concerned look. Snape pointed to the small apothecary. "Over there."

Harry eyed the seedy looking establishment with trepidation, but nodded. Ron, Wickham and Shacklebolt had the placed checked and observed earlier so Harry knew it was safe regardless of its character. Unconsciously placing a hand on Severus's lower back, he guided the wizard toward the apothecary.

* * *

_The shadowed man watched as the two cloaked figures slowly headed toward the apothecary. It seemed as if his information source was still useful. The man smiled widely as he caught sight of the growing bulge the wizard in grey was trying to hide. The cloaked man likely had no idea how beautiful and paternal he looked with the sign of life he carried._

_Obsessive eyes narrowed as before darkening suddenly. He found himself seething silently when the auror laid his hand on the other wizard. His wizard! Absolutely no one was allowed to take what belonged to him. Not again!_

_He growled low in his throat as they entered the apothecary. He needed to remain calm. The aurors guarding his heart made a crucial mistake and now was the chance to finally get the potions master in his possession._

_He pulled two small bags from his pockets. One was incredibly light but the small bag appeared bulky. The other was heavier and held a tear drop shape because of its contents. He smiled a bit in wonder at the tear drop bag. Muggles were such inventive little creatures. Still, it was time for business._

_It was time to catch a snake._

* * *

Severus nodded goodbye to the proprietor of the shop as he and Potter walked out. Harry sighed with relief and made sure that their cloaks and hoods covered them.

"Ready?" He smiled at the potions master, relieved that everything had gone well. They would floo back from where they'd come. Apparating was not recommended during pregnancies.

"Yes." They walked back slightly faster than they had come. The light drizzle from before was gone though the heavy clouds remained. Unfortunately, as they were passing Gringotts and Knockturn Alley, things turned sour.

A quick, roaring blast vibrated through Diagon Alley. The explosion had originated from the direction Harry and Severus had come from and people quickly began rushing away from the direction, crying out in fear and surprise.

The two wizards had instantly curled away from the explosion. Then, Severus's head whipped around to stare at the falling debris and the hysterical people. They were running toward the duo, tripping over themselves in the growing confusion.

Harry frowned and placed a hand around Severus's arm, keeping the potions master close so they would not be separated. Both moved closer to Gringotts to get out of the way of the crowds. An unpleasant feeling formed in Harry's stomach.

After a long moment, the dust began to settle and calm. Visitors to Diagon Alley did not seem the least bit pleased at the unexpected event. There was more than one angry shout rising from the shakened crowd. Severus snorted and wondered what idiot was responsible for such a mess. Harry adjusted his glasses as he tried to see through the settling debris.

Without warning, another violent eruption rocked Diagon Alley, tearing through a storefront with greater power and a closer proximity to Severus and Harry. Buildings shook from the strength of the explosion and both wizards nearly lost their footing. Harry and Severus curled in toward each other, protecting themselves as debris showered the wizarding folk running for cover.

"What is that?" yelled Severus over the screaming people trying to get away.

"Nothing good! We need to leave, now!" He looked around furiously. The air was starting to get cloudy and there was little visibility.

Panic had grown with the second explosion. It only grew worse as a third blast went off right across from Gringotts. Harry and Severus were knocked back into goblin bank where people rushing into for safety. More explosions began erupting up and down Diagon Alley and soon Knockturn Alley.

More than one person crashed into the two wizards, nearly forcing them apart. Harry wrapped an arm around Severus's waist, trying to keep the pregnant wizard from being harmed or being separated from him. Despite hesitance, Potter began nudging his charge into the group entering Gringotts where the goblins were no doubt raising their security level.

Severus began coughing violently. The dusty air was near impossible to see through and all Harry could do was press Severus and himself against the wall of Gringotts, waiting for their turn to enter.

"Potter!" Snape startled when Harry shouted in pain. The auror's arm tightened around him for a moment, but unfortunately, not a moment later, the potions master found himself torn away from the younger wizard.

"Severus!" cried Harry as he held his bloody hand against his chest, unknowingly horrifying the already hysterical crowd. Green eyes searched frantically for the older wizard as he called out for him over the screams of the frantic masses. It was in vain. Severus could no longer be seen in the smoky, frenzied atmosphere.

* * *

"Let go of me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Struggling all his strength and poor balance, Severus still found that he was no match for the large hands dragging him away from Potter. Only silence and the background noise of the other terrified wizards and witches running for safety.

Thanks to the explosive damages to the Alleys, Snape's vision was poor as he continued to struggle. The ground continued shaking as more stores were torn asunder. What little Severus could see was a large looming dark shadow ahead. Snape fought harder against the man only to find himself yanked toward his kidnappper, his grey hood falling off his head from the rough movements.

"Be careful," a voice hissed angrily.

Severus froze in shock and fear. Later, he would be ashamed to find that he couldn't move.

"Remember me, love?" A dark chuckle was heard behind him. Severus moved to run only to be dragged into the dark shadow.

The air was much clearer inside the small alleyway but darker and Severus could only see outlines. Two large arms wrapped around the potions master, forcing his arms into the thick chest of his abductor. The man laughed cruelly while pulling Snape into a bear hug. The wizard couldn't struggle much with his unborn child being squeezed between them. The baby kicked in displeasure at the suddent pressure.

From behind him, that familiar voice spoke, sending a cold shiver down Severus's spine. "Stop moving, Severus. You'll only do yourself harm."

"You sick bastard, let me go!" screamed Severus frantically. Not once had he stopped trying to get away from the huge man before him.

"Now, Severus," the voice behind him responded chastisingly. "You shouldn't speak to your child's father in such a way."

Although he couldn't see the wizard's face, Severus turned his head, no longer able to stand the disgusting breath of the man holding him captive. "You will **never** be my child's father! Never!"

Unseen, the man's eyes darkened. "That is **my** child." The man holding Severus leaned against the wall. Severus started and his flushed face paled as his stalker pressed against his back. One of his hands slid around Severus's abdomen and between Severus and his captor. The fight in Snape drained when he began caressing Severus's swollen belly. A sick feeling began overtaking the carrying wizard as his heartbeat skyrocketed.

"This is my child, just as **you** are mine." Ignoring the furious shaking of Severus's head, he buried his nose into Severus's neck, nuzzling him. "I've seen you, my Severus. Out in that garden, walking around that cottage. I almost couldn't control myself seeing you looking at yourself in the mirror." Severus sobbed in horror, shocked that he was being watched so constantly.

"God, you were glowing. So full of life. Just utterly beautiful. And all mine." The man's breath increased and Severus tried to move away as he hardened against the potions master. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to be now, but Merlin, I can't wait anymore."

With a growl, he lifted the back of Severus's cloak and raised his robes as well. With his pregnancy leaving him uncomfortable in some clothes, Severus often forwent trousers for simple traditional robes and pants. Now, he regretted it greatly.

His stalker laughed breathlessly. "Oh perfect!"

Severus was ashamed to feel tears roll down his face as his clothes were left bundled up around his waist and right beneath his belly. One handed, his stalker began undoing his own clothing. "I must have you. I've waited too long!"

"No! Stop!"

"I remember the last time you cried that Severus, but you loved every moment of it, didn't you?" He moved back against Severus's body and the potions master screamed in panic. "You begged me to stop last time. Beg me again and I'll make it perfect! No one will ever be between us again!"

The man was removing Snape's last barrier of clothing when his desperate voice turned into a painful shout. Both men were thrown forcefully away from the professor.

Severus found himself crumbled on the ground sobbing as the two men raced down the small alley. His stalker, still hidden by the darkness, paused to say one last thing. "He's mine, Potter! I'll kill you myself if you touch him again."

Huddling against the cold wall and ground, Severus looked toward the mouth of the alleyway. With his wand lit with a weak 'lumos', Harry Potter stumbled wearily toward Severus. Pulling his robes down with one hand, Snape covered his face with the other as the auror dropped to his knees before him.

"Severus?" Harry asked weakly, shakily raising a hand to gently touch Snape's cheek. Severus didn't even flinched. He shook his head slowly.

"Are you hurt? Do you need something? Did he hurt you?" Harry whispered urgently.

Severus didn't know how to answer. He trembled with the surge of terror running through him. Uncovering his face, Snape turned to the auror and caught the hazy, dilated green ones before him. Severus flinched before he looked closer at the exhausted wizard. Potter's face was etched in pain and Severus could see blood trinkling from his severely bleeding hand and wrist.

"Potter?"

The younger wizard grimaced. "I-I think whatever cut me had something on it," he slurred. Potter's head and body tilted suddenly and he quickly lost his balance. The auror was soon lying unconscious on the ground. Severus stared in shock before trying to wake the auror.

"Potter! Harry! Harry!" Severus shouted as he shook the man. Frowning, he ripped off a piece of his cloak to wrap the comatose man's hand.

Streaks of color in the sky caught his eye. It was a deep red alerting authorities of who needed medical attention. No longer thinking entirely straight, Severus grabbed Harry's wand from his hand and shot a stream into the air.

"Hurry," Snape whispered as he pulled Harry's head into his lap and wrapped a hand tightly around the bleeding wrist. Severus laid his hand on Harry's head, feeling the slow drop of temperature.

* * *

Dillingham and Shacklebolt stood at the doorway of Harry's room. "So he's received the antidote?" asked Dillingham.

Shacklebolt nodded. "Yes. It took them a while to figure it out. Snape was in shock and could only provide so much information. He absolutely refused to leave Potter's side until Dumbledore showed up."

Both men paused to glance down the corridor. Severus was sitting down, his head in his hands, looking utterly defeated. Sitting beside him was Dumbledore, who had wrapped an arm around the younger wizard, trying to offer comfort.

Dillingham sighed. "I held deep reservations about this excursion, but I truly believed we were prepared."

"I know." No one had expected a series of explosions that destroyed a good forty percent of the stores in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley.

"How long before Potter wakes up?"

"The healer said it should be any minute now." Kingsley shook his head. "Has Buxton spoken to Professor Snape about the events today?" It was very likely that the kidnapping and the terrorizing attacks in Alleys were connected.

"She did. The look on her face..." Buxton looked ready to kill someone and had walked away as calmly as she could. Dillingham waited impatiently to hear her report.

"There you are!" Someone called down the hall.

Both aurors turned to see Weasley and Wickham coming down the hall. "We came to tell you what the aurors and Rollin found."

Ron snorted at Wickham. "Why do that when we can show them too?" Ron handed Shacklebolt and Dillingham photos. "An auror saw a hooded man leave that after he stole a few books from what's left of the bookstore."

"Shit!" whispered Kingsley. In what was obviously ash, someone had drawn a design. The familiar design was also carved into the backs of 12 dead victims and one Professor Snape.

"It was him. He had to have set all of this up," said Chase, waving his hands to emphasize the situation. "But how in Merlin's name did he know about the trip to the apothecary?"

Dillingham frowned. "I do not know. Dumbledore was the only one outside of us and Professor Snape that knew the time and place. I'm rather certain he didn't tell." He'd seen the distressed look on the Headmaster's face after Dillingham delivered the news. The old wizard was riddled with guilt over the situation.

"It was certainly our killer," said Buxton, catching the attention of the four wizards.

"What did Snape tell you?" asked Dillingham.

With a deep frown gracing her face, Buxton relayed all the information Snape had given her. The aurors looked deeply disturbed at what they'd heard.

Wickham took a deep breath. "Two people, but there should only be one person involved in this. One killer."

Shacklebolt cursed. "Where are Tonks and Rollin?"

"Diagon Alley," said Ron. "They're trying to see what caused those explosions. They hadn't found anything when we left."

A cry of "Severus!" followed by a loud crash of metal instruments hitting the ground startled the group of aurors. They turned toward Harry's room with their wands drawn.

His hair wilder than normal and his eyes wide and glasses missing, Harry stumbled across the floor. His face was slightly flushed and when the skin of his feet met the cool floor, he flinched. The auror had nearly fallen from his bed trying to stand. "Severus!"

"Mr. Potter!" a healer yelled over Harry's repeated screams of Snape's name. His staff followed him into the room, trying to get Harry back into his bed.

Harry's growing hysteria of not being answered by Severus caused him to lash out at the staff. The healer quickly found himself in the corner of the room trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

Harry's colleagues, French and British, rushed into the room to try and stop the angry man.

"Harry!" cried Ron. "Stop Harry! He's fine!"

"Severus!" Harry continued to yell, ignoring his friends.

Shacklebolt went to speak when Snape and Dumbledore appeared at the doorway. "Get back!"

"Harry Potter, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Severus yelled as he stormed into the room, brushing Shacklebolt aside.

The potions master was surprised to say the least when he was pulled into a hug. Severus stiffened instantly and it seemed to awaken Harry from whatever state of mind he'd been lost to.

Laying his hands on Severus's upper arms, Harry shook his head softly, his eyes filled with pain. "Merlin, Severus…I am so sorry."

"What?" It was exclaimed by Severus and whispered by most of the others in the room.

"I couldn't protect you. I didn't see it coming."

Severus looked furious. "Enough."

Harry continued in a babbling speed. "Any of it. Everything just happened so fast. And I got hurt but I couldn't stop what was happening! I could keep him from hurting you!"

"I said enough!" cried Severus as he pulled away from Harry.

Harry stared at the floor in shame. He was surprised when Severus spoke again. There was no anger in the potions master's voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Potter." Severus stared at the auror silently. "None of this was your fault."

* * *

A day later, the two wizards were back in Dumbledore's cottage trying to forget that the day before had even occurred. It wasn't that simple, however, despite their attempts.

Severus suffered terrible nightmares forcing Harry to awaken the Hogwarts' professor more than once. Unfortunately, this often caused Severus to react violently. More than once that night, he had tried to fight off Harry believing that the younger wizard was his attacker.

That along with Harry's heavy guilt and sleeplessness caused the next morning to be somewhat awkward.

Harry glanced at Severus over his light breakfast. The potions master was pale and seemed to have lost his appetite. Severus hadn't eaten the night before and Harry was concerned about the effects it would have on him and the baby.

The incident yesterday had left scars on not only Harry and Severus, but everyone involved.

To learn that Severus was being watched by his stalker daily had been startling and traumatizing for the potions master. The minute they returned to the cottage, Severus closed every single window, despite knowing a spell to prevent outsiders from looking in. He was a great deal jumpier also, discreetly checking behind his back. And Snape's need for personal space was even worse. He could not stand anyone but Harry and Albus. The healers had a difficult time ensuring his health.

To learn that Severus had nearly been raped again had been a serious blow to Harry's belief that he could protect the potions master. Even after learning that the killer had poisoned him on purpose and was the source of the explosions, Harry felt like a complete failure. Snape absolved him of any guilt, but Harry felt it deep in the pit of his stomach.

To learn that more than one person was involved with the crimes had left the team of aurors feeling like complete fools. Everyone feared that they were ruining the investigation but nothing was solid. The aurors were determined to go through all of their information again to find what they'd missed.

To learn that there was a possible information leak was frightening. If any other important information of great importance got to the killer, it might have devastating consequences.

Harry glanced at the other man again. Severus was nibbling on a piece of toast but hadn't touched anything else. Harry was hesitant to encourage the older man but knew Severus needed to eat. However, before he could speak, pecking was heard at the kitchen window.

The auror stood quickly and headed to the window. Prometheus flew over to Severus with the Daily Prophet. The post owl stayed before Harry with a tiny box attached to his feet. One scanning charm told Harry that the package would have to be enlarged.

Severus smoothed a few of Prometheus's feathers as he took the Prophet. The minute he read the outline, he saw red. "POTTER!"

Prometheus was quick to fly off as Harry jumped and spun around to face an enraged Severus. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"What is this?" Severus shoved the paper into his face and Harry's jaw dropped.

Potter & Snape: Expecting?

"Oh sweet Merlin," whispered Harry as he carefully took the paper from Severus. The potions master stormed back to his seat and dove into his breakfast, stealing from Harry's plate as the auror continued to read. "They think we're in a relationship."

"Surrounded by gossip mongering fools!" Severus growled as he continued mutilating his breakfast.

Harry peered at him as he spoke. "They also think that we're hiding it for some reason. They mentioned the cloaks we were wearing."

"Like nearly every other witch and wizard in such weather. And?" sneered Severus.

The other man cleared his throat. "Um…they think that the baby is mine."

Instead of cursing Harry like the younger wizard expected, Severus just snorted and continued eating.

Harry sighed wearily. Despite Snape's mood, the younger wizard could at least be happy the professor was eating. Harry was surprised that Severus was taking the Prophet's headline so calmly. He really hoped the wizard wasn't saving a fit for later. Harry turned to the other owl waiting patiently at the window.

Harry removed the box and sat it on the kitchen counter. "Thank you." The owl flew away leaving Harry to his package.

"What is that?" asked Severus as he rose to his feet.

"I don't know," muttered Harry. "We're about to find out." He raised his hands only to have Severus swiftly catch one.

Their eyes met for a long moment. "Check it again, Potter."

Harry nodded solemnly. Both wizards used their wands to check the package once more for any dangerous spells, curses, or other material.

"Nothing but a preservation charm."

Severus frowned at the box. "Why would a preservation charm be needed?"

Shrugging, Harry opened the wrapping, and then removed the top of the box. His eyes widened with surprise and shock. He took a step back as he continued to stare at the box. Tossing Harry a concerned glance, Severus peered inside.

Lying on top of red and gold tissue paper was a head. It had no eyes and all that looked up at them were two empty sockets leaking with blood. Above the eyes, letters had been brutally carved into the massive forehead. Nothing else had blood on it. The entire head was perfectly groomed and the fur and mane were a perfect color.

It was obvious that the killer wanted to tell Harry something and be very specific. The word 'Mine' had been carved into the Lion's head along with the mark that was carved into Severus's back.

Harry replaced the top on the box and stared at it. Severus took a step back. Those green eyes had darkened with an unbelievable rage unseen since Voldemort still walked among the living.

Harry didn't take his eyes off the box. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"I don't believe this!" roared Shacklebolt as he watched the nursery burn to the ground.

He and Ron had come to speak with Neville Longbottom to ask about Charlie Weasley again. Charlie had explained that he'd left after discovering his brother's adultery but there was no one to verify it, and although Longbottom had said he'd left out the front doors, Charlie could have come back into the school.

Ron ran up to him. The edge of his robe was covered with soot. "He's gone! The customer said he'd run for something in the back." He turned to look back at the raging fire and prayed that Neville was safe. Ron could only hope that his old schoolmate knew an alternate exit.

People from nearby businesses were doing their best put out the fire but nothing was working. The fire only continued its destruction.

The tall flames reached out to the brilliant blue sky as Neville Longbottom's greenhouses burnt to the ground.

A few hours later, nothing was left and the entire building had burnt to a crisp. Shacklebolt had ordered aurors to begin searching for the one person that had not been accounted for. He was also searching through the rubble, looking for what started the fire. There was no doubt in Kingsley's mind that was arson. The fire was too hot and burned too quickly. It had to have had an accelerate.

Shacklebolt was startled out of his thoughts when someone screamed and cries erupted from some of the other aurors.

The auror turned to run towards the others but stopped dead in his tracks. "No. Merlin, please no."

Ron grabbed Kingsley's arm. "Merlin's balls! Shacklebolt, look!"

The other auror closed his eyes tightly. "Gods. Please tell me this is a nightmare."

* * *

Later that night, Shacklebolt and Weasley trudged into the conference room for their meeting at the French Ministry.

Dillingham, Wickham, and Tonks were already there, shifting through information, checking and rechecking testimonies, and reexamining all the evidence they had.

Ron sat down heavily in a chair. "Where are Rollin and Buxton?"

"Rollin's been sick for the last few days. Buxton took him to a local clinic." Chase smiled at the other worried French auror.

Dillingham frowned. "They'll be back in a short while. Did you talk to Longbottom?"

Tonks' eyes narrowed at their grim faces. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Longbottom's dead. His nursery caught fire with him inside. After the fire was extinguished, we found his body burned beyond recognition. It had been ripped apart and mutilated. Just like our other victims." Shacklebolt watched the others pale.

Wickham said, "But why? Longbottom wasn't one of our victims…was he?"

Weasley shook his head. "We don't think so, but no one will know until the autopsy comes back."

"There…is something else."

Dillingham immediately hated the hesitant sound in Shacklebolt's voice. "And that is?"

"As the fire was put out, a Dark Mark was summoned over the nursery."

Tonks went totally white, even her hair. Ron grimaced as Dillingham froze and Wickham stared in shock.

"Please tell me you are joking," whispered Tonks. "Kingsley, Ron, please."

Ron shook his head while Kingsley stared at her sadly. "No joke, Tonks. It was there. Not long afterward, we found Longbottom's body."

Dillingham closed his eyes. "So not only do we have a dead and mutilated witness, which may point towards our serial killer, but Death Eaters may be…oh Gods. Snape!"

Shacklebolt glared. "Don't you even think-,"

"That's not what I meant you fool!" Dillingham leapt to his feet. "Snape said that it was two men in the alleyway, didn't he?"

Kingsley held his breath. "Are you thinking-,"

"That all of this may have something to do with Death Eaters? Perhaps. I'm not sure. When Rollin gets back, we'll go back over any forensic evidence that we have."

It didn't take too long for Rollin and Buxton to enter. It was the way they entered that caught everyone's attention.

Buxton ran into the room with a huge grin on her face while Rollin walked slowly in, as if trying not to be noticed.

"I didn't think it was really true but all the data was adding up and then this happened so it has to be right!" cried Buxton excitedly.

Rollin remained beside the door not saying a word. Seeing the wizard's anxious look, Dillingham moved to stand beside him. His lover shifted from one foot to the other.

Buxton turned to Wickham. "You are the only thing that ties all this together and I need you to tell me the absolute truth."

Wickham stared at the eager woman. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Where did you get the wine?"

Wickham's eyes widened and started looking everyone but at Dillingham and Rollin. "What wine?"

Buxton glared at him and pinched the skin of his neck.

"Ouch!"

"You know what I'm talking about! Where did you get the wine we gave Xavier and Christian?"

Wickham cleared his throat. "Um…I kind of…stole it," he said with a sheepish grin.

Dillingham's eyes narrowed. "From where?"

"Uh…Hogwarts?"

The room was silent before a barrage of curses went through the room. Wickham stood and put his hands out in a placating manner. "Calm down!" He sighed. "Look. I was there to speak with Dumbledore when we walked past the kitchens. The Headmaster asked for me to meet him back in the Main Entrance. I took a quick detour. I had never been in Hogwarts before!"

Dillingham looked ready to kill the other auror. "Then what?"

"I came upon the kitchens. The elves didn't mind my looking around. I was looking in some cupboard when I found a few wine bottles. I was surprised to see it in the school and asked one of the house elves about it. He told me that it was left over and had been placed there. I figured that no one at the school would need it so I took a couple bottles."

Rollin glared at him. "You fucking idiot! Do you have any idea of what you've done?" he screamed, causing his lover to stare at him in shock.

Buxton smiled brightly. "I'll tell you what he did! He helped me figure something out! Did anyone notice how easy it was for all of our rape victims to get pregnant with the one assault?"

This did surprise everyone. And it obviously showed on their faces as Buxton continued. "Well something caught my attention. Tonks told me that Bill Weasley's wife was pregnant. I checked the information of other people that attended the party and found out that quite a few people or their spouses became pregnant within a five day period after the party."

"Well it wasn't till a while ago when things really hit." She smirked at Rollin who blushed. "Well, go on! Tell him."

He glared at her and glanced quickly at Dillingham. "I don't want to tell him right now. I want to wait."

Julie scowled. "We don't have time for your little sensibilities! Just tell him so that I can get to my point."

"I am not ready to tell him!"

"Tell him or I will," she snapped, pointing at Dillingham.

"What is going on?" yelled Shacklebolt.

Seeing Julie turn to the wizard and open her mouth to respond, Rollin turned to Dillingham and said, "I'm pregnant!"

Dillingham looked dumbstruck. Ron's and Chase's jaws dropped and Tonks smiled. "Congratulations," said Shacklebolt, a bit surprised at the fact that the two aurors were lovers.

Rollin pulled his lover toward the door and out of the room as Buxton continued. "Christian and Xavier both use strong contraceptive charms, but it didn't work and Rollin got pregnant." Her hands moved quickly as she went on. "I contacted a few others including your sister-in-law, Weasley. She used potions and was surprised when she got pregnant. Same thing with other people."

Shacklebolt nodded. "So the wine has something to do with all of this?"

"I think so. Actually, I checked something with Rollin and family members of our victims. It seems quite a few of them enjoyed wine. In fact, several family members said that each victim received a gift bottle of wine weeks before their assaults. I contacted Headmaster Dumbledore and he told me Professor Snape use to enjoy a good glass before his pregnancy."

"Wait a minute!" cried Tonks. "Are you saying that our killer knew about what the wine was doing?"

Buxton nodded as Shacklebolt motioned to Ron. "Go get Rollin and tell him we need that wine retested."

Julie stopped him. "Actually, I was thinking about talking to Longbottom. He made the wine and remember that he's pregnant too."

Everyone grimaced. "That's not good. What happened?" asked Buxton. Ron told her what happened. Buxton paled. "What now? Do the Death Eaters have anything to do with the wine?"

"But they couldn't, right? Longbottom and his fiancée, Horace Hawthorn, produced the wine," said Tonks.

"What do we know about him anyway?" asked Ron.

Tonks shook her head. "Nothing. There was never a need to investigate him. He wasn't at the party so he couldn't have attacked Snape."

"Yeah, but now we know that more than one person is involved," said Wickham, remembering the Diagon Alley attack and the nursery fire with the hovering dark mark.

Shacklebolt frowned. "I think there is reason to investigate Hawthorn. The wine he produced and introduced Longbottom to manages to bypass contraceptive charms and potions. It appears that some of our victims are wine lovers and that a great deal of wine drinking was going on during the Hogwarts celebration. Then around the time this is being figured out, Longbottom is killed and a dark mark is left over his house? Something very strange is happening."

He began assigning duties. "Ron, you and Buxton examine the visitors list for the Hogwarts celebration. See if you can find any other pregnancies."

As the aurors stood to leave, Shacklebolt turned to Wickham and Tonks. "Research information on Hawthorn and his business. Look for anything you can find. I want it all tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Shacklebolt walked over to the suspects list as they walked out. Grabbing a quill, he wrote Horace Hawthorn's name down. He then narrowed his eyes at the short list.

"Now, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe. Where are you two?"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Edited Chapter as of July 5, 2015. Yay...
> 
> Also, a little tidbit from my brain: When witches marry into a family they take their husbands' family name. However, if two wizards marry, the younger wizard hyphenates his last name. Traditionally, the two wizards are then required to have heirs for each family. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini-Malfoy's first born will be Draco's heir and receive his last name. The next child will take the Zabini name.
> 
> Happy 4th of July! Happy Hot Dog Month! Happy Ice Cream Month! Happy Grilling Month! 
> 
> On with the show.

Harry paced back and forth before the fireplace as the auror continued updating him on the current situation.

"We interviewed the victims' families and friends again. Each received a gift wine bottle from a secret admirer days before they were assaulted. If they drank that wine, even a glass would have made them receptive to pregnancy." Ron sighed heavily. Rollin was their unknowing guinea pig for that information. The auror preferred beer over wine and had only had one full glass. "Our potions department is stripping the wine down to its base elements. I doubt anything will come up."

Harry contemplated the information. Snape was one of the best potions masters in Great Britain, but Harry considered it inappropriate to ask him. Harry pushed the thoughts aside for later. If the situation turned desperate, Harry would ask Severus.

"And Neville?" Potter never thought that Neville Longbottom would be involved.

"We have no information and with his death, it's a moot point. For now, we're waiting for autopsy results and searching for his fiancé."

"His fiancé?"

"You know Neville supplied the wine?" When Harry nodded, Ron continued. "According to Buxton and Tonks, Neville said his lover, Horace Hawthorn, pulled him into the whole wine business."

"This is too much." Harry vigorously rubbed his face with his hands. Neville was dead from arson fire likely caused by Death Eaters to destroy evidence about the wine which acted akin to a fertility potion. Lifting his head, he asked, "Anything else?"

Ron suddenly looked uncomfortable. "There is something. We discussed it before Christmas. We simply don’t know what to do with the problem yet."

Harry frowned and crossed his arms. "Ron, what happened?"

"Bill was interviewed. He reported seeing Snape and some guy stumbling off somewhere late at night. He couldn't remember the location, but he realized that they were helping each other walk." Ron watched his best friend's eyes widen. "Exactly. Harry, something is rotten here, especially with regards to Snape’s statement. I-I don’t know mate. It’s almost like Snape knows our man."

The green eyed man scowled at his friend. "No."

"Harry, just-,"

"No! You haven't been here, Ron. You don't know what he’s suffering every day. There is no way Snape knows who he is and hasn’t spoken up!"

Ron didn’t see Severus's exhaustion and lack of appetite. He didn't see the potions master stare at the windows with longing and fear when he thought Harry wasn't looking. Ron wasn't the one that woke Snape up from nightmares every night. He hadn't seen Severus curl onto his side, clutching his swollen belly protectively.

Unlike Ron, no evidence in the world would make Harry believe that Severus knew his stalker.

Ron sighed. "Well, Dillingham wants you to press Snape a little."

"Damn it!" yelled Harry.

"He has a right to be concerned, Harry, and you know it!" snapped Ron, his voice rising. "Things aren't adding up! Merlin, even Dumbledore says that Snape isn't telling us everything about what happened that night."

Harry glared at him.

Ron sighed. It was impossible to miss that Harry was getting close to Snape. “Talk to him about the missing information, Harry. I'll talk to you later." With that Ron disconnected.

Harry seethed silently and, for a moment, could not understand why. Ron was right. Events weren’t adding up. Harry was present for Severus's account and he remembered everything before and after the attack. So who was he stumbling around with? "Maybe there is more."

* * *

Rollin seethed as stepped out of the room. "I do not believe this."

"You don't sound very pleased." Buxton hurried toward him from further down the hall. "No good news?"

He glowered at. He still wasn't pleased that she nearly blurted out his personal information. "No. Not good news at all. Follow me."

A minute later, they entered the conference room with the other aurors. Rollin dropped heavily into his seat. "We have a problem."

Tonks winced. "We seem to be having a lot of those lately."

"The autopsy report is unavailable."

Dillingham stared at his lover. "What do you mean unavailable? Longbottom’s body was in a quite a state from the fire, but that shouldn’t delay the autopsy."

"That’s true, however, something went wrong. Most of the tests were inconclusive and will have to be performed again."

"You said ‘most’. Can you at least tell us the information from the completed test?" asked Wickham.

"No. Those will also need reassessing. The analyses were showing something very interesting."

"Can you tell us about anything you found?" Shacklebolt asked.

Rollin nodded. "Yes. Longbottom wasn't pregnant."

"What!" Most of the group exclaimed.

"The head medical examiner demanded Longbottom’s previous medical records. There are no records with any midwife or hospital within the last two years. He should have been well over eight weeks into his pregnancy minimum."  
  
Ron spoke up, "But there is a chance that he may not have visited the healers' yet."

"Why not?" asked Tonks. "He told us he was pregnant. He must have seen a healer by then. And if not then, he had to visit soon after. He must have had some confirmation."

"Maybe, Longbottom thought he was pregnant when he spoke to us, but it turned out to be a false alarm?" said Buxton.

Wickham shook his head. "But he would have had to go to the doctor for something like that unless he brewed a potion or used a charm to give him accurate results."

"He was a herbologist. That ties in with the healing arts and potions."

"That's not possible," said Ron. "Neville's always been terrible with potions. The charm seems probable."

“But,” Rollin interjected, “Those charms aren’t taught even to basic medics, only advanced mediwitches and healers.”

Shacklebolt motioned them all to quiet down. "Let's wait for the autopsy report to be finalized. For now, let's concentrate on something else."

"What?"

"Has anyone contacted Mrs. Longbottom?"

* * *

Poppy left Severus to doze on his bed as she left the room. She smiled softly when Harry met her in the hallway.

"How is he?" With the earlier conversation with Ron still ringing in his head, Harry was willing to use anything to shift his focus.

"He's asleep for now. I can't believe he's gotten to this level of exhaustion." Pomfrey threw Harry a displeased look.

The wizard snorted. "It's not my fault! I've tried to get him to eat and sleep, but it's difficult with all that's been happening lately."

Poppy sighed. "I understand that both you and Severus have been under emotional distress, Mr. Potter, but you have to remember the baby. Severus needs to be in the best physical health possible, especially when it's time for the birth. It's very hard on wizards."

Harry nodded but mentally frowned. Harry’s auror medical training covered the most basic medical treatments. He had no knowledge of birthing wizards, only witches. He decided to research it later.

"I left him a few vials of potion to increase his appetite and a small antidepressant. He should be fine for a few days. Until then, keep an eye out for him. Make sure that he eats and rests. Also ask about his back again. It appears that it was bothering him during his examination. He’ll need his salve more often now, so I’ve left a new jar."

Harry nodded, and after seeing Pomfrey out, he headed back toward Severus's bedroom. The potions master laid on his side with his eyes closed in his first peaceful rest in days.

Quietly, Harry walked further into the room and perched at the bottom of the bed. He knew it wouldn't bother the potions master thought Severus would certainly provide a scathing remark later. The Hogwarts professor was more comfortable with his presence, and Harry often found himself using that to his advantage.

He watched Severus take deep breaths in his sleep. Deep in thought, Harry regarded Ron’s theory as the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. "It’s impossible. You can't possibly know who he is."

"Know who, Potter?"

Harry stiffened. His eyes darted to the weary figure on the bed. Snape had yet to open his eyes. "No one. Just thinking aloud."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

Severus opened his onyx eyes to stare at his bedroom ceiling. "Potter, if it were not important than you wouldn't have said it. Now. what are you talking about?"

"Poppy said that your back is bothering you again."

"Of course, it hurts. I'm six months pregnant. What did you expect a pregnancy to be like? It certainly isn't flowers, candy, and baby clothes," Severus said, ending with a well-placed sneer.

Harry almost found himself laughing strangely enough. His Snape exposure was causing insanity.

Severus then turned his eyes toward Harry. "Why the abrupt, poorly administered attempt to change topics, Potter? It's impossible unless you either have proper experience or are Headmaster of Hogwarts."

“True.” Harry raised his hand to cover his eyes, sliding his hand under his glasses. "It's not important."

"Potter," growled Severus.

Harry dropped his hand abruptly and glared at him. "Didn't Pomfrey tell you that you needed to relax? She said-,"

"Oh to hell with Poppy!" Severus sat up, although not as gracefully as he once did. "Whatever you have to say, say it! You've been like this since morning."

"Fine." Harry's eyes narrowed as he stood from the bed and crossed his arms. "Bill Weasley was interviewed not long ago." Seeing that there was no reaction from the potions master, Harry continued. "He said that he saw you."

Severus's brow furrowed. "When exactly?"

"Rather late at night on July 31st at Hogwarts." Severus stiffened a little as Harry's green eyes narrowed. "Apparently, Bill saw you and another man stumbling down a corridor."

"What man? And what time does he claim-,"

"He also stated that the two of you were helping each other walk." Harry continued, interrupting the wizard without remorse. He watched Severus scowl at him. "It seems that you skipped that bit of information when Buxton and I were interviewing you. You told us that after you left the Great Hall, you went straight to the dungeons."

Severus remained silent as Harry continued. "There is also the fact that you didn't mention the argument you and I had. I didn’t think it was important at the time, but now I realize you had already left the Great Hall." Harry began pacing before the bed, an annoying new habit. "How many more details did you forget to tell us? Yes, we got information about…the attack, but you haven't told us everything else have you? Whom did Bill see you with?"

Harry found himself growing angrier as he continued. Snape just sat there staring at him stoically.

"God damn you, Snape, answer me! What the fuck is going on?" Harry paused, took a deep breath and said, "Do you know who he is?"

Severus froze. "What did you say?"

Harry glared at him and allowed his anger to run his mouth. "Do you know who this psycho is? Do you know who killed all those men? Are you hiding who he is? Why won’t you-,"

Harry hadn't expected Severus to be able to move so quickly with his pregnancy. The auror stumbled back in shock, his hand pressed tightly against his cheek, as the pregnant man rushed from the room. Harry was stunned that Snape had hit him. Then the door to the bathroom slammed shut, he realized how much he’d deserved it.

Harry rushed from Severus's bedroom to the bathroom. The younger wizard had no idea what he’d been thinking. Asking Snape if he’s hiding the identity of the man who violated him was not Harry’s most brilliant move.

Just when he thought things between him and Snape were going well, something bad happens. Shaking his head, Harry knocked gently on the door. "Professor?"

There was no answer so the guilty auror knocked again. "Professor? Snape, please open the door."

Harry sighed as the silence continued. "Severus. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you." He rubbed his forehead, keeping his other hand pressed against the bathroom door. "I shouldn't have even thought about it. I know you wouldn't tell us lies about the attack."

The door to the bathroom was nearly ripped open as an angry Severus started yelling at him. "You don't know anything Potter! You and the rest of those aurors are just a bunch of fucking idiots!"

Using both hands, Severus shoved Potter away. "Do you think for one second that I want that mad man loose? He's stalking both me and my child for Merlin's sake, and you think I want him roaming the country!" screamed Severus.

Harry's face displayed his regret and guilty as fear and anger covered Severus's.

"He's sending me disgusting gifts, threatening me to rape me- he nearly did! Do you think I want to go through that again?" yelled Severus as he threw another powerful shove into Harry's chest.

"Severus," whispered Harry. Tears ran down the potions master's enraged face, and Harry knew that Severus could blame it on hormones all he wanted, but hormones has little to do with it.

"And that creature is threatening to kidnap us." Severus was suddenly drained of energy from his display of anger and outrage. The weary man leaned against the doorway of the bath, closing his eyes.

Concerned, Harry stepped closer to him only for Severus to flinch and pull away, something he hadn't done in a while in regards to Harry's proximity. An aching sensation could be felt through Harry's chest. He felt like a complete and utter fool.

Onyx eyes opened to glare at him coldly. "You stay away from me, Potter." Standing, Severus stormed across the hall to his room, slamming the door behind him. The last glimpse Harry had of the potions master was Snape harshly wiping away his tears.

The auror sighed and leaned back against the wall. “Harry Potter, you are a complete and utter git.”

* * *

The two aurors gave each other uncomfortable looks as sobs from the old woman were heard from across the room.

A loud wail echoed through the parlor. Mrs. Longbottom sobbed terribly into a large black handkerchief, shaking her head slowly. "Oh my poor Neville!"

Tonks gave Shacklebolt a suffering look before turning to a cool professionalism, or as professional as she could get. Her superior understood completely. It was going to be one of those terribly long days.

The aurors would need to handle Mrs. Longbottom with a great deal more care than Hawthorn. Suddenly, Kingsley smirked as he had an idea.

He looked at his nervous colleague. Gently patting Tonks on the back, Shacklebolt said, "Take care of Mrs. Longbottom, will you? I want a shot at Hawthorn."

Tonks paled, her hair going a shade lighter, before nodding determinedly. Shacklebolt shook his head as they moved closer to the couple sitting on the couch.

Mrs. Longbottom, who was sitting on the left of the couch, was without her customary buzzard hat. The old woman was dressed totally in black while sobbing with her face buried in her handkerchief.

Beside her, his face struggling to contain his grief, was Horace Hawthorn. He was a man of average height with short cinnamon brown hair and light brown eyes. Both aurors could see that he was rather attractive. Shacklebolt noticed that had the situation not been so solemn, Hawthorn would be seen as a natural charmer, one of those people that everyone liked.

Everyone except Mrs. Longbottom.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked as Hawthorn put a hand on her shoulder. The old witch pulled away. She glared at Hawthorn over her handkerchief.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled, waving one of her hands in his face. "If it hadn't been for you, my Neville would still be alive! All of this is your fault." With that she fell back against the couch, still crying.

Shacklebolt watched Hawthorn brush a few tears from his face as he shook his head in disappointment. Standing, the man turned to face the two aurors. He straightened and seemed to be pulling his emotions together for a moment.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Hawthorn apologized in a deep voice. "She got news a few months ago that…her time is coming. She never expected this to happen. I suppose you would like to start this now?"

Shacklebolt nodded and as Tonks went over to speak with Mrs. Longbottom, he guided Hawthorn over to a corner of the room. "I just need to ask you a few questions Mr. Hawthorn. Some of them may be rather personal but it's very important that we know everything."

Another wail erupted from Mrs. Longbottom. "It's all over! My family line is gone! The Longbottom name is now nothing! Oh my poor Neville!"

Hawthorn grimaced but nodded at Kingsley. "Anything to help. You have to find out who did this," he said. "Neville didn't deserve that."

Shacklebolt quickly assured Hawthorn that they would do anything they could in order apprehend the culprits. "Do you know anything about Mr. Longbottom's whereabouts the day of his death?"

Hawthorn clenched his jaw tightly and averted his eyes. Taking a deep breath he nodded. "I'm not totally accurate, because I was exhausted when we talked about it. I’d just arrived that morning so I didn’t pay what he said much attention. He planned to make a few deliveries before returning home to spend time with me. Later, he planned to drop by the nursery. I think he might have written it down in the last letter he sent me. He was complaining about so many deliveries."

"Do you have the letter?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes. Would you like to see it now?" asked Hawthorn solemnly.

"In a moment. I'd like to ask a few more questions. Did Mr. Longbottom have any enemies after him." Shacklebolt knew that neither Longbottom nor her grandson's lover had been informed of the case's details.

"No!" Hawthorn shook his head furiously. "No. Not Neville. He was too sweet to go about making any enemies. I mean, I heard about a couple of things he did in the war, but they weren't important enough to gain him any enemies."

"Any business problems?"

"None. Neville loved his business and that nursery. He made sure that everything was perfect." Hawthorn smiled ruefully. "There were times I felt like he loved it more than me, but I admit to being that way with my vineyards.” He looked down at his clenched, trembling hands. “There was no trouble with competition either. At least not to my knowledge."

"I heard that Mr. Longbottom was working with you and your vines."

Hawthorn beamed but the look didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yes. Neville saw how interested I was in my business and decided to look into it." He looked to the side at Mrs. Longbottom and Tonks. "We were going to start our own family, so he thought it was a good idea."

Shacklebolt waited a moment, giving Hawthorn some time to gather his wits, while he looked the man over. There was a sad sincerity about Hawthorn, but Kingsley had to be careful. He’d spoken to brilliant actors in his life. "So the two of you did a lot of work in the vineyards?"

He nodded. "Yes. We even came up with a few new combinations to use in the market. We decided to start selling it here."

"You two must have made a pretty good team?" asked Shacklebolt who managed to keep his suspicions from entering his voice.

"That's what people have said, but it was all Neville really. About a year ago, he got really interested in the wines."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The wine we're selling now was one he made especially for he and I. Neville kept making jokes about secret ingredients." Hawthorn laughed softly with a shrug. "It's good. Very potent, but very good."

"Was anyone else working on the wine with you and Mr. Longbottom."

Hawthorn shook his head immediately, and then paused. "No. Well, not exactly. Yes? Neville mentioned something about a potions master. I don't remember it all because it was a year ago but he did tell me that he had a potions master helping him. I thought it was a bit silly. What use would a potions master be in a winery? They work with potions, not wines."

A million thought ran through Shacklebolt's. None of them were good. "Do you have any idea who this potions master could be?"

"Not the slightest. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's alright. Mr. Hawthorn, you said that you and Mr. Longbottom had intentions of starting a family together?"

A shriek rang from the other side of the room where Mrs. Longbottom was still crying as she rocked frantically back and forth. "My whole family! Gone!"

Shacklebolt saw the irritated look Hawthorn threw the old woman but couldn't fault the man for it. He was also grieving but not to Mrs. Longbottom's almost shameless extent. "Yes. We both decided that we wanted children. It started a short time before Neville got interested in the vineyard. We thought he was pregnant, but the healer’s examination was negative. After that we decided to start our family after we started with the yards I have here in England."

Kingsley nodded. Obviously, Longbottom never told Hawthorn about his suspicions of pregnancy. "Just to clear a few facts up, where were you when the nursery caught fire?"

"Here with Mrs. Longbottom. I flooed straight here around noon and talked to her while Neville was making deliveries. When Neville came home, he and I spent some time alone."

"For how long?"

Hawthorn smiled sadly. "Long enough that Mrs. Longbottom decided to come bang on the door until we took down the silencing charm to speak to her."

Shacklebolt chuckled weakly. "I see. And afterward?"

"She made me stay with her for the rest of the day and keep her company. She gets lonely by herself sometimes, so I stayed with her after seeing Neville off."

"Is there anything else, you would like to tell me? Anything that you think could be important about Mr. Longbottom's behavior or anything?"

Hawthorn shook his head. "Nothing. I can't think of anything that wasn't normal before…" He didn't pick up from where he trailed off.

"I see. Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Hawthorn." Shacklebolt went to assist Tonks, mentally planning to check on Longbottom’s deliveries the day of his death.

* * *

(Alia: I figured that I would go ahead and do this.)

Obviously, Potter had lost his damn mind. Severus always knew it would happen, but the professor hadn’t thought he would be involved. The Mad Potter stood before him with the fork in his hand. Personally, Snape also thought the younger wizard was brave considering what had happened earlier that morning. Just thinking on the incident caused Severus's earlier fury to burn brighter.

He glowered at Harry who just grinned back, holding back a flinch as he looked into the heated onyx eyes. "I can feed myself!" Severus growled.

"I know," the auror replied cheerfully, "but Pomfrey told me that you haven't been taking very good care of yourself in the last couple of weeks. The books I read-,"

"So you do have a brain cell? By Merlin, I can't believe it's true. Call the Prophet!" sneered Severus.

Ignoring the rude comment, something he was getting better and better at, Harry continued, "-said that the baby still has a lot of growing to do. Besides, Pomfrey swore to hex me stupid if I wasn’t taking care of you."

Losing the smile, he looked at Severus seriously. "I know you're upset about all of this. I also know that you are angry with me. It's completely understandable," he said over Severus's snort. "I admit to being a complete arse, Severus. I also know that this is hard for you. But you cannot let this harm the baby."

Seeing that Snape was trying to ignore him and doing a good job, Harry stood and headed out of the kitchen. "I'll be back in half an hour."

They both needed space from each other. Harry decided a walk outside to check the wards would be good.

Twenty minutes later, Harry entered the house and paused as he heard severe retching from the nearest bathroom. Harry grimaced and stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water. Little seemed to bother Severus's stomach, but apparently the baby disagreed with something. It was a surprise as the morning sickness hadn’t occurred in weeks.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry paled as he spotted the open package on the table. "Shit!"

Harry rushed for the bathroom and found Severus hovering wearily over the toilet. The potions master looked terribly shaken and Harry knew nausea was not responsible.

"Severus!" Harry knelt beside him, holding his hair back while he finished emptying his stomach. Harry cursed silently as he felt the shivers running through Severus's body.

When the older man finished, he nearly tipped over but Harry quickly pulled him against his chest. He shifted Severus so that man didn't sit awkwardly.

"Harry," whispered a hoarse voice.

Harry held the older man close as he brushed back Severus's hair from his forehead. Soothingly, he scolded the older man. "Severus, why didn't you call for me when it arrived? Gods, anything could have happened to you!" Not even letting the man answer, Harry continued.

"What happened?" the auror asked, looking at the crushed parchment in Severus's hand.

The potions master closed his eyes tightly for a moment before opening it. Harry, seeing his hesitance, took it and growled low in his throat.

Harry couldn’t believe it. He was disgusted, but anger and fear made him to tighten his hold on Snape.

It was a drawn picture of Severus in a bed. The professor was nude and lying on his left side. The picture would have appeared innocently artistic if not for certain elements.

Severus had his hand around his enlarged belly and was touching himself sexually. What really disturbed Harry, however, was the pained look on Severus's face. The Severus in the drawing seemed to be sobbing, in pain if the tear tracks were any indication. And the extra hand buried between the potions master's legs that was not his own caused Harry's chest to tighten.

Tossing the picture aside, he held Severus tightly. "I'll kill him first. I won't let him take you. I promise!"

* * *

Later that day, Draco and Blaise visited although it was rather obvious that Draco was displeased with his husband. The two were arguing even as they came through the floo.

"Draco, would you please be quiet?" snapped Blaise as he straightened and cleaned his robes.

The blond glared at him. "You are due to give birth any day now and instead of staying home and resting like the healer suggested-,"

"I'm visiting Severus. Well tough it out! I'll do whatever I damn well please!" With that, Blaise stormed from the library…well waddled really.

Practically snarling at his husband's back, Draco walked swiftly after Blaise as he headed toward the kitchen. Instead of Severus, the couple found Harry digging through the cupboards.

Not bothering to turn around, the auror sighed despondently as he heard the arguing spouses enter. Harry dropped his head for a moment. "I thought it was you. I could hear you a mile away."

Blaise raised an eyebrow while Draco ignored him for his husband. He walked over to the table and roughly pulled out a chair. "Sit down. I know your back is bothering you."

The pregnant wizard scowled but did sit down like his husband 'suggested.' Blaise looked back at Potter who was making himself a sandwich. "Where is Professor Snape?"

Harry stiffened for a moment before he replied, "He's resting in his room. He's had a bit of a stressful day and wanted to lie down."

"I'll go check on him." Blaise threw his husband a rather dark look when the man opened his mouth to speak. Draco bit his lip angrily and kept his peace. After a brief struggle to stand on his feet and regain his balance, Blaise left the kitchen.

"'A stressful morning', Potter?" Draco said coldly. Gray eyes burned into Harry's back. "It was him, wasn't it?"

Harry decided not to even pretend to act like he didn't know whom Malfoy was referring to. He walked over to join Malfoy at the table. "Yes, it was." Harry wasn’t willing to admit to Malfoy his own crime against the potions master.

The auror dropped his plate on the table, ignoring the sound of the plate hitting the table hard. Harry sighed. "The bastard sent him this sick drawing earlier today."

Draco frowned. "Of what?"

Harry averted his eyes from Malfoy. "I would rather not say."

Draco leaned back in his seat, his eyes still fixed on Harry. Potter’s silence on the matter made the wizard uneasy. The gifts and stalking were getting worse. "I don't suppose you are any closer to finding the person," he paused and snorted, "People, who are doing this?"

Harry watched the untouched sandwich and shook his head. "No. It's like the puzzle only gets more complicated. Nothing is adding up."

Draco didn't appear to be happy with that response but he didn't say anything. "How did Severus handle that?"

Harry's lips tightened. "Not well. He was shocked, and this reminded him that he was still being watched."

"I thought you spelled the windows!" exclaimed Draco as he sat up abruptly.

Harry coolly looked at him. "I did. They are spelled so he can't see inside. Dumbledore and I are planning to put the cottage under the Fidelius charm as well." He picked up the sandwich. "He probably drew the picture weeks ago. Likely from his own imagination."

Draco saw Harry's eyes darken with rage for a moment. He realized he did not want to know the full subject of the sketch. Draco would admit, only to himself, that seeing Potter so angry on Severus's behalf eased his worries.

"Shouldn't Zabini be on bed rest?" asked Harry as he slowly regained his appetite.

“Zabini-Malfoy, Potter.” Draco sighed violently. "Yes. Unfortunately, he's late so he believes a good walk will encourage a birth despite what the healers say. His mother told him that's what she did when she was late with him. My mother doesn't even argue with him. She accommodates this stupidity, completely forgetting that this is a male pregnancy! It doesn't work that way."

Harry nodded, blocking out Draco's ranting as he ate. Someone clearing his throat brought Harry back to attention. He glanced at Draco, who was now silent and smiling at the doorway.

A much calmer Severus stood in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He glanced at Harry, not really acknowledging the auror. "Draco."

Harry winced. Snape was still unhappy with him. Harry didn’t blame him, but he did hope they could get over his rather stupid actions.

"Hello, Professor. How are you?" asked Draco. The wizard stood to his feet.

"I am well. However, I am currently in need of assistance."

"What's wrong?" Harry frowned and stood. He observed the potions master for signs of discomfort.

"Oh, I am perfectly fine, Potter." Severus looked at Draco. "After all, I'm not in labor."

No one could say that the two younger wizards were stupid. Draco went totally white as Harry's eyes widened to a laughable size. "WHAT!"

Draco stood there with his mouth hanging over in shock as Severus said, "Blaise has begun having labor pains. I would suggest that Potter contact St. Mungo's and the prospective grandmothers while Draco sees to his husband."

Draco stumbled as he took a step forward, and then, suddenly gaining his equilibrium, the wizard rushed from the room to his husband. Harry didn't move.

Severus scowled at the stunned auror. Walking over, he sharply cuffed the back of Potter’s head, knocking the wizard back into reality.

"Ow!" He yelled in surprise, turning to the side to stare at the potions master. "Severus-,"

"Don't whine at me, Potter. Go call St. Mungo's. We have to get Blaise to the hospital."

* * *

“Oh Merlin, what am I doing here?” Harry whispered as his eyes took in the scene before him.

The man gaped at Blaise in shock as the pregnant wizard screamed and cursed, curling over his stomach in pain. Blaise tugged violently at the hospital gown tightly covering his belly. "Get this child out of me!"

Harry shook his head then flinched at another enraged shout.

The healer cleared his throat nervously. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, we're doing everything we can to-,"

"Zabini-Malfoy, you ignorant heathen and you aren’t doing anything!" yelled Blaise, eyes flashing angrily. He pointed at the healer. "You haven't provided me with anything for the pain that's RIPPING ME APART!"

Holding up placating hands, the healer stuttered, "Sir, we-,"

"You haven’t done your job, you stuttering fool! And to make matters worse," shouted Blaise as he grabbed the healer's robe and roughly jerked the man closer to sneer in his face. "You haven't woken up the stupid fool I'm married to!"

Eyes wide as he stood against the far wall of the delivery room, Harry turned to a soft chuckle on the right side of the bed.

Kneeling on the floor next to her unconscious son was Narcissa Malfoy. The older witch had an amused look on her face as she tried to wake up Draco. "It is your fault, dear. You didn't have to hit Draco quite so hard."

To his left, Griselda Zabini rubbed her only child’s shoulders with a cheerful expression, both at the excitement of her pending grandmotherhood and the sight of her unconscious son-in-law. It brought back such warm memories of Blaise’s birth. Her second husband never quite recovered. “Yes. You did want him to be awake for the birth of his heir.”

Blaise grunted in pain. Taking a deep breath, he said, "The arse shouldn't have said what he did. Besides, you left me with no choice. You took my wand!"

The expectant wizard groaned low in his throat as a pale hand from his right side used a soft towel to wipe his forehead. Blaise smiled at Severus then threw a satisfied look at the healer that handed him a potion.

"I apologize, Blaise, but we simply could not have another episode like your mother. Or Narcissa if memory serves correctly. I was there and do not wish to see another display quite like that one." Severus said calmly as he helped the younger wizard drink.

A soft whimper could be heard under the ladies’ laughter. Draco was starting to come around. Narcissa protested, "It wasn't that bad, Severus!"

"It was according to the healers and a howling Lucius," the potions master replied dryly. "It was a good thing you decided not to have Draco at home or his father would have become a second mother."

Harry paled. He didn't want to know any details. Seeing Narcissa motion toward him, Harry rushed over to help the now conscious Draco stand.

Blaise chuckled breathlessly. Pain filled eyes looked at Severus. "Are you sure you want to be here, Professor? I think it'll just make you nervous."

"He won't be able to stay anyway, love. It's just you and me." Draco gave his husband a wary smile. Blaise started to cry, apologizing over and over for hitting his husband. Draco shook his head and ran one hand through Blaise's hair while the other stroked his cheek, soothing his distraught lover.

The healer sighed despondently. "Perhaps, it's time for us to begin prepping Mr. Malfoy for the birth." He looked at Draco and Blaise. "Have you decided which procedure you would like to use?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer then looked at his pained husband. "Perhaps the cesarean would be best."

Blaise shook his head. "I can't believe I said this, but give me the potion."

Griselda smiled brightly, oddly pleased with the choice, while the healer looked confused. "Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy? This won't ease the pain at all. It will worsen as your labor progresses."

Blaise glared at the healer. "If you think this child is coming into this world without me having any blackmail material to use later than you have another thing coming." He flinched again.

The healer nodded. He glanced at Harry and Severus, darted his eyes for a moment before looking at them again.

Harry frowned. It appeared that not only did the healer recognize them, but that he found it very interesting that they were there.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, I'm afraid that the two of you will have to leave since you aren't blood relatives."

"Very well." Severus frowned as Harry walked over to him. Turning to the Malfoys and Zabinis, he said, "We'll be in the waiting area."

"Good luck!" Harry called out to Draco with a smirk. The blond glared at him darkly as Blaise laughed.

* * *

Harry winced as another scream echoed from down the hall. The auror had the distinct feeling that Zabini was regretting his decision.

It was well into four hours since Harry and Severus had left the delivery room. According to a healer Harry flagged down, Blaise had finally dilated enough to give birth. That had left a horrified Harry to wonder what he meant by dilated.

Severus sat beside him reading a book he selected from the library before flooing to the hospital. A casual observer would see potions master engrossed in the large tome. Harry was a bit more in tuned with Snape.

At every other scream that erupted from Blaise's room, Severus would flinch. It was barely noticeable, but Harry kept a sharp eye on the professor and caught each small movement.

Harry shifted in his seat as a mediwitch rushed out into the hallway, yelling for extra personnel. Harry narrowed his eyes as the witch explained that Blaise was having difficulties and additional staff was needed.

Green eyes glanced at Severus, who had shrunken his book and stood. Harry was certain the potions master would head toward the mediwitches but was surprised when Severus turned and walked down the hall.

The auror jumped to his feet. Harry quickly moved to trail the potions master through the halls.

They walked for only a minute or two. Severus moved slowly down the corridors, rubbing his distended belly every few moments. It was the soft crying of infants that ended their stroll. He and Severus stopped nearly at the same time. Harry shot Severus a look that the potions master ignored as he walked over to the wall with a large glass window. Harry followed.

It was just like a muggle nursery at a hospital. Harry couldn't understand why he was so surprised to see it. In fourteen small cribs, of sturdy wood rather than plastic, were two rows of infants. There were five in the first row and seven in the second. All of them were bundled up in plain white blankets, pink and blue caps depicting their sex. While some slept, others were awake; tiny eyes, mouths and hands were trying to make sense of the new world they'd been pushed into.

Harry smiled seeing one of the girls in the second row howling at the top of her strong little lungs, yet not waking up the sleeping baby girl beside her. He shook his head ruefully and turned to his companion only to be surprised.

While Snape was calm in the beginning, the potions master appeared distressed as he watched at the infants. His hands were pressed tightly against his stomach, and Harry was sure he could see them trembling slightly.

Frowning, the auror slowly made his way over to the potions master. He gently laid a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Severus?"

Harry wasn't surprised that Severus pulled away startled. The Hogwarts' professor looked at him in surprise before rushing away from him, his right hand pressed against his temple while the other hand remained where it was.

Closing his eyes and whispering a soft curse, Harry again followed the potions master into another waiting room.

Severus walked over the window and looked out at the sunset. It was nearly dark but the sky still displayed more vibrant colors of purple and gold. Harry leaned against the doorway of the room, his face solemn and his eyes concerned. "What’s wrong?"

"I am a bloody idiot. How in Merlin's name did I forget just how dangerous this will be?" Severus dropped and shook his head before turning back to the sky.

Harry took a few steps inside but then moved no closer to the potions master. "The birth?"

Severus nodded absently as he continued to stare out the window. "Many believe that male pregnancies are similar to female pregnancies but that’s both foolish and incorrect. Oh there are similarities, but many seem to forget that although wizards can give birth because of magic, our bodies weren't exactly made for it."

"What are the birth options?" When Severus turned his head to scowl at Harry the auror raised his hand defensively. "I never read up on it, and the healer wasn't clear. Wizard pregnancies aren’t as abundant as witch pregnancies."

Severus scoffed at him before turning back to the window. "There are two options. The first option is the cesarean, and I believe you know what that is?" At Harry's nod he continued. "The other is a potion made to make a wizard a hermaphrodite." Harry went white at that causing Severus to chuckle. "Exactly. However, it is safer for the infant as the wizard's body shifts slightly, becoming more female at the hips and waist. It's temporary and reverts back to normal a few hours after the birth. Unfortunately, it's just as painful as a natural birth."

Harry grimaced as he had a clear idea of what Blaise was going through. "I see." He gave Severus a long look. "Have you chosen a procedure?"

"Cesarean," he replied curtly.

"Ah. Are you worried that things won't turn out correctly?"

Severus was quiet for a long moment before he said, "When I realized that I was pregnant… To be quite honest, I was devastated. I was disgusted and afraid. Ashamed." He swallowed harshly and Harry stepped closer in concern until he was an arm's length away from Severus.

"To learn that I had yet another remnant of that awful night," he laughed bitterly and shook his head slightly. "It was utterly amazing! Pregnant of all things!" He raised his right hand and rubbed his eyes. "I didn't know what to do. I…I didn't want to deal with any of it. I knew what a pregnancy would entail. Most of it is inconvenient and the birth is always dangerous. I didn't want to risk my life for a bastard child I didn't even want."

Harry remained silent as Severus continued. "I had the potion ready. I'm a potions master for Merlin's sake. An abortion would have been easy and no one would have known." He sighed softly. "Then, Draco called on me early the next day. That visit saved this child's life. I remembered an incident when he was about two at the time. Lucius had lost his temper one night with one of the house elves. Draco was an innocent bystander and caught in the line of fire." Harry flinched. "It was an accident, but Draco was hurt. Later, I realized this child was innocent, too.

"I didn't think I could go through with this pregnancy even after I decided to put the child up for adoption."

Harry jumped startled at the revelation. "But…but I thought-,"

"That I wanted the child? I do now." Severus shook his head looking at Harry. "It was too soon and the wounds too raw, Potter. As of now, I’m rather attached to the annoying little creature. Rest assured that only death will separate me from this child now. That was a concern of mine until your services were needed."

"You didn't think you'd live through the birth." More a statement that a question.

"Nightmares and hormones don't mix, Potter, especially when you dream that you die and leave your child alone." Severus snorted and turned back to the window again. Only a few slivers of light flooded the sky. "It was absolutely terrifying. It consumed so much of my time. I couldn't get my mind off the fact that when I wanted the little bastard, I could die and leave it an orphan! When I heard that I was being stalked, I had more urgent concerns."

Severus dropped his eyes in embarrassment. "Ignore me. I'm just a hormonal idiot that's paranoid. I know very well that the birth will go fine. Poppy insists that she is there when it happens, and I daresay that no one will want to deal with a furious Poppy Pomfrey."

Harry smiled weakly at that. "True."

"Besides, I am prepared in the case that something occurs." Severus said it nonchalantly.

"Such as?" Harry asked with a sharp look.

"I’ve settled a will with Gringotts. If I die, the child will go to someone who will love and care for it." Severus clasped his hands before him.

"Someone you trust?" asked Harry.

" I believe so," whispered Severus as the last few rays disappeared with the sun over the horizon.

Harry decided not to ask who it was. He personally thought that it was Draco and Blaise. He looked at Severus for a long moment. "You think he'll hurt you and the baby when it comes time to give birth?"

"The delivery as you heard is very difficult. My body isn't the strongest, Potter. I'm a potions master and lucky to be as healthy as I am with all the materials and fumes that I work with. You need a knowledgeable healer or mediwitch to help. If this man is around when I give birth, there is no telling what could occur."

Harry walked until he stood beside Severus. "You know, I wouldn't let him hurt you and the baby," said Harry as he tried to catch Severus's eyes.

"You can't promise me anything, Potter. Or have you forgotten that he almost killed you that day?" Snape whispered.

Harry's eyes darkened. "My life wasn't what I was worried about that day." He didn't think anyone would ever realize just how frightened he'd been when Severus had been ripped from his arms. And to come upon the potions master, held captive and once again about to be violated was like someone tearing him apart.

"Look at me." Harry said sternly. Severus tried to ignore the young man until Harry carefully grabbed his arms and pulled him so they stood face to face. Thankfully, Severus hadn't fought him. Harry took a step forward, leaving little space between them. Onyx eyes met brilliant green.

"If he comes near you, I'll kill him," Harry said coldly.

"Potter-,"

"Will you just shut up and listen!" snapped Harry. Severus quieted immediately. "I am not going to let him take you and the baby, do you understand?" growled Harry, his eyes flashing. The thought of that bastard near Severus and the baby was horrifying.

Snape didn't answer, and Harry sighed despondently. He took Severus's hands in his. "Severus, trust that I'll do everything that I can to keep you and the baby safe."

The potions master looked at him and nodded silently. A small smile came over the auror's face.

A small commotion at the door caught their attention. Griselda had run over a young woman at the doorway. The woman's things, which included a stack of papers, a large carpetbag, and a camera, had fallen on the floor. It didn't seem that Griselda cared very much either. The dark skinned lady ignored the woman and ran over to them, a huge smile on her face.

Severus removed his hands from Harry's grasp and turned to her. Raising an eyebrow, he simply said, "Well?"

Mrs. Zabini was practically bouncing with excitement, something that was out of character for a pureblood lady. "It's a boy! Six pounds, eight ounces."

Harry brightened. "Congratulations!"

Severus nodded with a much lighter demeanor than before. "That is excellent news. I suppose Blaise and Draco are pleased?"

"Ecstatic. In fact, they would like you to see the newest addition."

It took some time before they were allowed to enter as the healer was checking on his patients. When they entered the hospital room, Harry's eyes immediately went to the couple lying on the bed, a small bundle positioned between them. Blaise looked terribly exhausted. His hair was flat and sweated out, and he had a slightly pained look on his face, but there was a sense of triumph, happiness, and pride coming from the wizard. Malfoy was glowing, his eyes strangely bright as he looked down at the small white bundle in his arms. Narcissa stood next to the resting family, gently dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Blaise, who had been using his fingertips to gently touch a soft pudgy cheek, smiled wearily as the trio came through the door.

Draco motioned them all to come toward the bed. Griselda joined Narcissa while Severus and Harry moved over to Draco. Blaise pushed back the blanket so everyone could see the newborn clearly.

The newest Malfoy was asleep, his face still red and scrunched up in displeasure. His curly, dark brown hair was dusted lightly over his head, and Harry found himself surprised that it wasn't blond. The baby was small. It was to be expected of course, but the small body with small head, nose, eyes, mouth, arms and fingers made them see how delicate the child was.

"He's beautiful," whispered Harry. "Congratulations."

Draco smiled at him sincerely. "Thanks, Potter.”

Blaise looked at Severus, who was staring intensely at the baby. "Would you like to hold him, Severus?"

The potions master looked surprise. Narcissa laughed softly. "Go ahead, Severus. This will be the second generation of Malfoys you've held."

Severus scoffed at her before holding his hands out to Draco. The blond passed the small bundle over to his godfather. As Severus shifted the baby into a comfortable position in his arms, Harry pulled up a chair.

"Sit down. I know you're tired," said Harry even as Severus glared at him. The professor sat nonetheless.

A small noise came from the baby and seconds later, little gray-blue eyes opened. Unknowingly Severus smiled at the newborn, brushing a knuckle against the smooth cheek. The baby instinctively opened his little mouth trying to capture the elusive finger.

Harry leaned over his shoulder but caught the fascination that Severus had with the child. The almost serene look on the potions master's face amazed him.

On the bed, Draco grimaced as Blaise's eyes widened slightly. He looked at his mother and mother-in-law, who both stood elegantly smirking at the two wizards and the baby.

* * *

Dillingham groaned unhappily. He silently prayed that this nightmare of a case would end quickly. Unfortunately he knew that it wasn't that easy. The auror glanced at Shacklebolt, who was staring at the file before him with anger and disbelief. Dillingham was disgusted at how often he’d seen that expression lately.

Shacklebolt looked at Rollin. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Rollin nodded. "Yes. Longbottom was pregnant over a year ago but either lost or aborted the fetus. There are debates on whether it was done purposely or not since Longbottom worked with so many different plants. It could be either case. However, we do know that Longbottom was not pregnant recently."

"Hawthorn said that he and Longbottom thought Neville was pregnant."

"Yes, but there is another problem. We searched Longbottom’s medical records for the last two years for information on this previous pregnancy. Longbottom hadn't visited a healer or midwife then either. His file is completely clean. Most of us believe that Longbottom purposely had an abortion or miscarriage. He's an accomplished herbologist. He would have known what to use."

"Merlin!" groaned Shacklebolt. He quieted for a moment and looked into empty space. Rollin and Dillingham kept silent, hoping that he would have some kind of idea of what was going on. "None of this makes sense."

Rollin frowned. "What about Mrs. Longbottom? What did she say?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "All Tonks could get out of her was more crying. The old bird took ill she was so upset. Tonks plans to return soon."

* * *

Harry yawned as he entered the kitchen to see Severus already dressed for the morning while at the stove making breakfast.

"So the dead have risen," said Severus as he heard Harry come in. A soft chuckle was his only answer.

Walking to the sink for a glass of water since apparently if Severus couldn't have coffee neither could he, Harry peered quickly over the potions master's shoulder to see if there was enough food for him. Pleased with the results, he turned and leaned against the sink with the glass in hand. Looking around the kitchen, he quickly adjusted his glasses. "The Prophet hasn't arrived yet?"

Severus glanced at the auror as he sat the two plates down on the table. Harry smiled at them. "I thought you hated that paper?"

"I do but it's entertaining and it's pretty good waking me up. It'll either make me laugh or get me so angry, I'll set it on fire," Harry replied with a shrug. Severus snorted as he gingerly sat down in the chair. Harry gave the wizards a sharp look.

"I thought you said your back was better last night?" He'd had to put more salve into Severus's back after they left the hospital. It had still unnerved the professor, but Severus was a great deal calmer than last time.

"It is. However, I have more problems trying to find my balance."

"Oh." Harry quickly decided not to say anything else. It would only cause problems, and he and Severus were actually having a peaceful moment. Taking his water with him, Harry sat down at the table.

It was perhaps a quarter of an hour later when the post owls made themselves known. Severus scowled while a grim Harry headed toward the window. "Here we go," muttered the auror.

Three birds flew in through the window. One carried the Daily Prophet while the other two carried packages. Snape frowned at three owls, wondering where his missing menace had gone. Harry immediately relieved the birds of their burdens. As the owls flew off, he ignored the packages and brought the Prophet to the table. Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's prioritizing but said nothing. At least not until Harry began choking on his water.

He looked up from his food in surprise as Harry began to cough harshly. "Potter, what-,"

The pale, and strangely enough, blushing auror sat the paper in front of Severus, whose eyes widened at the headline.

_**Proof of Potter/Snape Affair!** _

Severus was utterly speechless as he looked at the picture splashed largely across the front page. It was of him and Potter at the hospital in what many would see as an intimate moment. The younger wizard was standing close to him, very close, and looking into Severus's eyes. Potter was also holding Severus's hands in his own right above the swollen belly between them.

"I don't believe this!" snarled Severus as he narrowed his eyes. Turning to Potter, ready to blame the entire situation on the younger wizard, Severus found Harry staring apprehensively at the packages he'd left on the counter.

The dark haired wizard walked over and looked at the packages. One was addressed to Harry, and the other was addressed to Severus. "I have a feeling that the last person that should have read that article did. I also don't think he was too please about it."

Harry knew that the Prophets were a bit slow getting to people's homes. It would be easy for other owls to catch up if they were told to hurry.

As Harry began checking the safety of both packages, Severus walked over to him. Harry glanced at him through his peripheral vision. "Are you sure you want to open these?"

Severus nodded. "What spells are on them?"

Harry frowned. "An anti-odor spell has been put on yours. Mine is clean."

The two wizards stared at each other a long moment before each turned to his package. Harry decided to open his first. He only had a second to see the howler before it burst open.

"YOU STUPID ROTTING BASTARD! HE'S MINE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU POTTER? WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU USELESS SHIT? SEVERUS IS MINE! MY LOVE, MY LIFE! HE'S MINE TO LOVE AND FUCK POTTER! NOT YOURS! THAT'S MY MOUTH AND MY HOLE YOU'RE TRYING TO STUFF THAT LITTLE PRICK OF YOURS IN! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HIM AND OUR CHILD. OUR CHILD, POTTER!"

Harry was stunned at the mad man’s words and was furious at the disgusted, horrified look on Severus's face.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? AFTER ALL THAT I'VE GONE THROUGH THAT CHILD SHOULD BE MINE! IT IS MINE AND I WON'T LOSE IT TO YOU! STAY AWAY FROM THEM! OR YOU WON’T LIKE WHAT I MIGHT HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU!"

The howler disappeared in a small flare of fire. Severus continued to stare at the ashes, white horror covering his face. Harry closed his eyes, calming himself. Looking back into the box, he hesitated before picking up the folder. He stepped away from Severus, wanting to see what was in the folder before the pregnant wizard could see.

He was right. It would have only distressed Severus, but he wondered if it would have upset him as much as it did Harry, whose face went totally stone cold as he looked at the images in his hand.

One wizarding photograph for each of the other twelve victims.

The monster took pictures of his victims.

With an empty feeling, Harry watched the men in the photographs being either tortured or murdered brutally before the picture started over again. The pain in the victims' faces was heart wrenching and Harry found that he had a hard time keeping his cold demeanor.

"Harry?" asked Severus quietly. He'd been startled to see the younger wizard grow so silent and cold. It was something he would do rather than Potter.

When Harry didn't answer, Severus reached out for the folder, only to have a strong hand grab his wrist tightly. Severus flinched and only just managed not to struggle and pull away. He calmed quickly but was still unsettled at the look in Potter’s eyes.

"Don't. Just…don't." Releasing Severus, Harry closed the folder and put it back in his box.

Severus fought not to consciously rub his wrist. He turned back to his own package and opened it just as Harry moved closer to him. There was another howler. It sat on top of a bundle of white cloth.

"HOW COULD YOU SEVERUS?" Surprisingly, there wasn't nearly as much anger in the voice as it had been with Harry. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! SOMETHING THAT PRECIOUS IS MEANT TO BE BETWEEN US."

The voice suddenly became darker, angrier. "I WARNED YOU, SEVERUS. I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM TOUCH YOU AGAIN. YOU KNEW I WOULD FIND A WAY TO PUNISH YOU. I KNOW YOU THINK YOU CARE FOR POTTER BUT YOU LOVE ME! YOU AND THE BABY ARE MINE." The howler ended much the way as Harry's did.

Severus and Harry looked at each other. Both men now sported stoic looks on their faces, not wanting to show just how unnerved and afraid they were.

Bracing himself, Severus unwrapped the bundle. There were two layers to it and Severus almost decided not to go further when he saw that the second layer was stained with blood.

"Go ahead." Harry moved even closer to Severus, trying to offer whatever strength he could. Severus nodded sharply and quickly unwrapped the rest.

The potions master choked on his breath and took a step back, his eyes wide with surprise.

Harry's eyes darkened even more at the horrible last memory of his own owl before he'd killed Voldemort.

"That bastard killed Prometheus!"

* * *

Exhaustion clear on his face, Ron prayed that today would be good. Hopefully seeing Hermione would make things better.

The woman had gone to Rome for a short time to investigate an old library that had been found in ancient runes. She had been extremely excited about the opportunity to decipher the archaic scrolls.

Ron was just glad that she was back. He needed someone to talk to about everything that was going on and although he had Harry, his friend was getting more and more emotionally involved in the case.

Ron knew it couldn’t be helped, but still, it was Snape! Ron’s friend never picked an easy path. The current bodyguard really knew how to pick ‘em.

"Ron! Ron!" screamed a female voice. Weasley looked around and spotted a familiar bushy haired woman running toward him.

"Mione!" he yelled happily, swinging the woman around in his arms when she threw herself at him.

Hermione pulled away with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so happy to see you! I've been away so long I thought I'd forget your face. And it's only been seven months!" She looked around. "Where's Harry?"

"An assignment. I'll tell you all about it once we get inside." Ron motioned her towards the small café. It was her favorite so he promised to meet her outside.

"One second, Ron!" Hermione turned around and waved around at a young woman he could see rushing toward them.

"Hey! Isn't that-,"

Hermione nodded. "Luna! I was just coming through the floo in France for breakfast when I bumped into her! She said she was coming to visit Neville."

Ron smiled and hoped she didn't realize how false it was.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/14/2015: So this is the new chapter 13 for TTS. I've created some big and small revisions in this story. Keep an eye out. The next chapter will be the first to be broken down into smaller pieces.

Time, Truth, and Sacrifice 13

"Oh Merlin!" Severus hissed through his clenched teeth as pain rush through his body again.

Snape felt like a fool for continuing with his pregnancy, but more importantly, the suffering wizard wondered where his healer was. If the simpleton didn't arrive soon, Severus would commit murder. Frustrated and in pain, Severus snapped at his companion, "Will you stop that!"

Standing beside the bed pacing was Harry Potter. The auror could barely keep his eyes off of Severus, and when he did move, it was to scowl at the door.

"What is taking the healer so long?" Harry grumbled, seeing Severus grimace again in pain. Two hours ago, the potions master had gone into labor and the pain only increased. Harry left Severus's side only once to contact the Malfoys and Hogwarts. Currently, he was doing his best to comfort the laboring professor and remain calm himself.

Quite frankly, both wizards were at the point of hexing the hospital staff.

Severus grimaced as both his hands clutched his pregnant stomach. Harry rushed to his side. "What is it?"

The older man shook his head and clenched his teeth. "Someone isn't very pleased about this wait."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "That's it. I'm going to track someone down."

A healer burst through the door not a moment later. Unfortunately, it was the same incompetent that assisted Blaise's delivery.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" snapped the auror. The healer actually yelped and took a step back as Potter tore into him. "He's in labor and you off and disappear while he's sitting here in pain! Why aren't you doing your damn job?"

"I-I'm very sorry, Mr. Potter! There was a small situation down the hallway and-,"

"I don't want to hear whatever ridiculous excuse you have. Get this brat out of me," growled Severus as another contraction struck him. Harry took his left hand, trying to offer comfort while glaring at the healer.

"Do something. Right. Now."

The healer nodded furiously before calling a couple mediwitches into the room. "Now, Professor Snape, I understand that you've chosen a cesarean?"

Severus nodded. The healer continued, "Are you certain that you would not be interested in the natural birthing? Studies show that it may be more beneficial to the fetus as well as-,"

"Shut up! I have already decided what I want to do. Now, if you are quite done trying to get off on my pain," Harry choked at Severus's words, "then do us all a favor and help me!" Groaning, Severus leaned back heavily on the pillows piled up behind him.

The healer actually smiled. "Very well. Let's get you prepped for surgery, Professor."

The mediwitches efficiently gathered materials for the surgery. The potions master could see the healer hand a wide eyed Potter some clothes.

The mediwitch, seeing his curiosity, smiled. "Something for him to wear in surgery. I doubt he'll want to miss the birth."

Severus didn't like the sound of that. "You cannot honestly believe-,"

The five occupying the room started when they heard a scream down the hallway. Moments later the door of the room was thrown open and a figure clad in a dark robe entered, tossing in a dead healer before him.

"Hello, Severus," whispered a painfully familiar voice.

"N-no!" The potions master's flushed face suddenly went totally white. A cry of pain from contractions escaped from him. Snape tried rising from the bed only for the pain to keep him there.

As Harry raised his wand, the robed figure quickly cut down the mediwitch standing beside the healer. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry as the healer and the remaining mediwitch rushed to Severus's aid.

The man jumped out of the way of Harry's curse and aimed for the healer. "Crucio!" The healer dropped Severus's arm and fell to the ground screaming his throat bloody. The mediwitch cried out in fear but managed to get Severus to his feet as Harry and the killer, Snape's stalker, battled it out.

Unfortunately for the woman, one of the curses the two duelers were throwing went wild, and she quickly dashed in front of it so that Severus wasn't hit. The force of the disarming curse threw the woman into the wall. A large streak of blood was left on the wall as she slumped to the floor.

Severus leaned heavily against the wall and closed his eyes tightly as the pain inside him worsened. He gasped for air as he struggled toward the door of the room.

"NO!"

Severus's head snapped to the side just as the green light of the killing curse absorbed the downed figure of Harry Potter. The younger wizard had an angry defeated look on his face just as the curse struck. Moments later, the auror's body fell limply to the floor, his green eyes dimmed.

Severus stared at the body in shock. What he saw was impossible.

The robed figure laughed victoriously and walked toward the terrified potions master just as the pregnant man dropped painfully to his knees.

"No!" shouted Severus. The wizard could feel something inside him go wrong. The baby wasn't moving.

"NO!" Screamed Severus as he sat up in his bed covered with sweat and breathing fiercely. His body was shaking all over as the door burst open, startling the frightened potions master even more.

"Severus!" An alive and breathing Harry stood in the doorway. He hurried to the bed to sit beside the trembling professor. "Are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?"

Getting his breathing under control, he said, "I'm fine."

"So it was a nightmare?" Potter ignored the glare tossed his way. Severus sighed and nodded. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?".

The older wizard shook his head, not wanting to discuss the terror he experienced in his dream, and how likely it was that the nightmare rose to reality.

* * *

Ron entered the conference room lacking any enthusiasm. It was a long night for the auror.

The red haired auror mentioned Neville during the lunch with Hermione and Luna, who was close friends with the pureblood. He was surprised and displeased that Hawthorn hadn't told her himself.

After learning of Neville's death, Luna was inconsolable. Hermione immediately took the mourning girl to her flat afterwards. Ron was thankful that neither woman asked what the circumstances behind the Neville's death were. He didn't know what he was going to tell Luna.

Wickham looked up at him as he entered the room. "You look terrible. What happened to you?" Then he smirked. "Hangover?"

Ron shook his head as he dropped heavily into the seat beside Chase at the table. "No, unfortunately. Longbottom's friend, Luna Lovegood, turned up with my friend Hermione yesterday. She'd come to visit Neville."

Chase's eyes widened. "Longbottom? What did you tell her?"

Ron grimaced. "I explained to Luna that Neville's nursery had burned to the ground in some freak accident. I told her that he hadn't made it out."

"Good explanation. No real details." He frowned. "Maybe you should question her?"

"What? Why?"

"Ron, if she and Longbottom were close friends, she may have additional information on what had gone on. Maybe even why the dark mark was found over the nursery," Wickham responded with a shrug.

Ron nodded. He hadn't thought of it earlier, but he was glad he hadn't. Luna was too distraught for an interview. Ron would speak to her when she was calmer.

"So, anything interesting so far?" asked Ron.

Wickham grimaced. "You are a lucky man, Ron Weasley, to arrive so late."

* * *

_Dillingham stared at him. "This is a joke, yes?"_

_Frowning, Shacklebolt said, "Why would you think I'm joking? I'm perfectly serious."_

_The Frenchman shook his head. "No. You cannot be serious. There is no way Potter will leave Professor Snape's side. After the mess at Diagon Alley, you think Potter will go anywhere else?"_

_"He would if I ordered him to."_

_Dillingham raised an eyebrow and wondered where this nonsense came from. Earlier, Kingsley had stormed in and not said a word to him, Tonks, or Wickham. The auror had taken his seat and glared silently at the table. Dillingham hadn't the slightest clue what the man's problem was or why he was trying to take it out on Potter._

_"Very well. Apparently you are serious." Shacklebolt nodded. "What is the justification for removing Potter as Snape's bodyguard? Despite disquieting events, he's done his absolute best."_

_"You mean despite the fact that the victim we're trying to protect got ripped out his arms and kidnapped?"_

_Xavier's eyes turned glacial. "You know what the circumstances were in that situation." He growled, pointing at Shacklebolt. "Potter was surprised, attacked and poisoned. We both know that poison would have left us unconscious in minutes, yet Potter held on long enough to save Snape and ensure his safety. In my personal belief, he's done better than any of us could have."_

_Shacklebolt seethed silently. He knew Dillingham was right, but it didn't settle his confused feelings._

_Rather disgusted at Kingsley's behavior, Dillingham asked, "Again, what grounds could you possibly have for removing Potter as Professor Snape's guard?"_

_Shacklebolt picked up the paper that was lying before a silently amused Wickham. He tossed it in Dillingham's direction. Xavier failed to stifle an amused smirk at the headline._

_**"More on Boy Who Lived's Pending Fatherhood.** _ _A photograph and information gathered from St. Mungo's and discreet inquiries at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry further prove that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is the father of Professor Severus Snape's unborn child."_

_Tonks, who owned the paper, giggled as Xavier read the headline and lead aloud. "Poor Harry. I'd hate to be him when Professor Snape reads that paper."_

_"You and me both!" laughed Wickham. "They keep talking about how Professor Snape never mentioned who the father was. One of the students heard Snape and the school mediwitch talk about about the father and secrecy. Likely Snape trying to talk her out of mentioning the attack. The paper even interviewed people who saw them at the hospital."_

_Dillingham blinked in surprise as he observed Kingsley's vexed demeanor. He wondered if the article was fully responsible for his odd behavior._

_"Didn't Potter alert you of what happened to Severus' owl?" asked Shacklebolt._

_Feeling another migraine coming on, Dillingham only nodded in response._

_"The relationship that our killer sees between Snape and Potter puts them both in jeopardy. I honestly believe that he's becoming more and more dangerous to Snape."_

_Tonks responded, "I don't think it's possible for him to be any more dangerous to the professor than he is now."_

_"I am of the same opinion, Shacklebolt," said Wickham. "Also, I doubt the identity of the professor's guard would change our murderer's behavior. This man is beyond obsessed with the professor and his child."_

_Kingsley glared. "There is also the fact that we still can't position Potter the night of Severus's attack."_

_Dillingham took a long, dee breath. He didn't like this. Not at all. He had enough drama to deal with after the Ministers of Magic in France and Britain learned about the Dark Mark over Longbottom's nursery. He did not need this foolishness from his counterpart. "You didn't seem to have a problem with that before. You also checked it out with Professor Snape whether or not he felt safe with Potter."_

_"THAT was before THIS," he snapped, pointing at the newspaper, "happened. He could start harming those important to Snape. We could stop that from happening."_

_The other three aurors exchanged looks. They knew something was wrong because there was no reason for Shacklebolt to be this out of character. The auror also was not one to grasp at straws in a discussion like this. Dillingham was tempted to check the wizard for curses or potions._

_"Not only this, but I believe that Weasley said Potter was getting too emotionally involved with Snape and the situation."_

_Wickham snorted. "All of us are getting emotionally involved with the situation. We have since we found the first victim!"_

_"That's not what I meant! Getting involved with someone you're protecting could cause you to make a mistake."_

_"It could also make you that much more determined to protect them. Shacklebolt, I am not pleased with how close Potter is to Professor Snape, but it was inevitable. Professor Snape is quite vulnerable right now, so it's completely understandable that a relationship would start between them." Seeing Shacklebolt tense, Dillingham decided that he was done with this farce._

_"What is your problem, Shacklebolt?" Dillingham growled. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous of Potter!"_

_"That's ridiculous! I am not-,"_

_"Apparently, you are or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Your former lover has someone else interested, and this is your reaction. I will not let your stupidity put Snape in danger. Potter is the best one for the damn job!" shouted Dillingham, who continued to speak loudly over Shacklebolt's protests._

_"You and Professor Snape!" Tonks squeaked. Wickham wondered how this was going to end._

_Shacklebolt frowned. "I am not jealous. I'm concerned for Severus's safety!"_

_He was sincerely concerned for Severus despite the angry tightening in his chest when he saw the picture in the Daily Prophet. Kingsley remembered holding Severus after a difficult meeting with Voldemort, but the potions master had never opened himself enough to look as exposed as he did when Potter was standing there, so closely, holding the older wizard's hands securely in his own. The picture was too intimate to be innocent._

_Dillingham stared at him. "This conversation is over. Potter will not be removed from duty until you provide a truly justifiable reason and not the whines of a jealous lover. Now if you will excuse me." Without another word, the auror walked out._

_Furious, Shacklebolt left seconds later, seething at what had happened. Tonks rushed out after him._

* * *

"Shacklebolt and Snape?" asked Ron dazed and confused at what Wickham recount. The French auror nodded.

"Wow." Ron sat down. "You're right though. I'm glad I wasn't here." Ron knew he would have gone immediately to Harry's defense. As it was, he wasn't the least bit pleased with Auror Shacklebolt.

The room was quiet for a few minutes until Marie hurried into the room. "Weasley! Someone wants to speak with you immediately."

Ron frowned but stood. "Who is it?"

"She wouldn't say, but she said that it was important. She needed to know if the 'bastard' had really done it."

"Done what?" asked Wickham.

"Killed Mr. Longbottom."

* * *

Dumbledore nodded to both men as they exited the cottage. "The extra wards and Fidelus are now in place. All you will see is a nice little meadow."

Harry smiled at Dumbledore in appreciation while Severus continued to linger by the door of the cottage. "Thanks. This should make things a lot easier." The auror turned to the pregnant wizard. "It's alright to come out, you know?"

Severus glowered at the younger man. "Potter, do us all a favor and practice the ancient form of silence."

Harry grinned while Albus laughed. Severus, however, did step slowly away from the door and towards them. Sobering, Harry looked at the small wooden box in Severus's hands. "Where?"

The Hogwarts Professor looked around. "Near the garden would probably be the best place." Albus and Harry nodded and both men escorted Severus to that area of the garden.

Harry picked up the shovel leaning against the outer wall of the house as Severus walked in a small patch of grass trying to find a good spot. When he finally paused, he motioned Harry closer. "Here will be fine."

Nodding, Harry spelled a small narrow hole in the ground that would be wide and long enough for the box in Severus's hands to fit into. Albus transfigured a rock nearby into a rather small tombstone. Severus snorted when he saw it, but Dumbledore knew that his young friend appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

Finally, the three men stood above the small empty grave. Harry coughed. "Um…should we say a few words?"

"Potter, your idiocy knows no bounds." Shaking his head, Severus levitated the box from his hands to the open hole. He'd have done it himself if not for the large bump over his abdomen.

Looking the grave, Severus said, "If that bastard done it, all that bacon would have."

Ignoring Dumbledore's soft chuckle and the old man's muttered, "Rest in Peace, Prometheus," Harry covered the little grave with dirt. "Thanks for the memories, Prometheus."

Albus sighed. "He was such an good little bird."

"Even when he dropped your bag of lemon drops into the lake?" asked Severus slyly.

Harry coughed to cover his laugh at Severus's statement and the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Ah! Well, perhaps not all the time." Albus looked at Severus. "But while thinking of good times, might I remind you that your baby shower is next week?"

Severus clenched his teeth and glowered at Albus. Harry hid a laugh from the side. "You still insist on me doing this…ridiculous adventure?"

"Oh come now, Severus. Just a few of your colleagues will be over and that is all. And I am quite sure Ms. Malfoy will enjoy handling things along with Minerva."

Harry and Severus stared at him. The idea of the two very different women working together was rather disturbing. "Professor, are you sure about that? Are they really safe working together?"

Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling brightly at them. "Of course! You worry too much, Harry. I assure you that everything will be fine."

* * *

Rollin sat down at his desk as he took out the autopsy report that Marie had just left him. "Alright, Longbottom. What did you leave us with?"

It was indeed Neville Longbottom's body that had been found as it had been compared with his sample from St. Mungo's.

"Good news so far. If you can call it that."

What caused Rollin to frown was what he'd found out about Longbottom's pregnancy. From what was determined, Longbottom had indeed been pregnant around over a year ago. Remnants, scars really, of a well known potion had been found in Longbottom's body. It told the examiners everything they needed to know. Longbottom's pregnancy was eliminated by a deliberate abortion.

"This makes it even more confusing. Why would a pureblood risk his bloodline in such a way?" Purebloods didn't believe in abortion. They always believed in strengthening the family line. Hospital files still hadn't been found, but the Ministry report was in plain black and white. The abortion hadn't been an accident.

Rollin leaned in his chair and bit his lip in thought. The auror stared at the ceiling. "So what does this mean for the rest of us?" He needed to talk to the team. They needed to interrogate Hawthorn immediately. This didn't look very good for the man. In fact, it looked terrible.

He looked up when someone knocked at his door. "Enter."

Dillingham walked in. Rollin smiled. "You look a great deal better than earlier."

"I feel much better. I may still kill Shacklebolt though. You on the other hand don't look well. I thought you were feeling better?" asked Xavier with concern. Christian had been suffering from a little nausea on and off during the day.

"I am better, or I was until I read this." He handed the file to Dillingham.

The older man frowned. "This isn't good. Hawthorn told Shacklebolt that they had thought Longbottom was pregnant, but it had came up negative. So either he's lying, or Longbottom lied to him."

"I'm not sure if it was Longbottom or Hawthorn. Longbottom did lie about his second pregnancy as there are no signs of pregnancy. Xavier, there is something else. I think that's pretty important too."

"Yes?"

"Longbottom's body had been found mutilated. It's too similar to our victims to ignore."

"But Longbottom isn't a victim." His face darkened. "At least not to our knowledge. There are only thirteen victims. And all the victims had serious injuries, so they needed medical attention. Even Professor Snape wasn't able to fully heal himself."

* * *

Minerva kept a sharp eye out on Albus as the headmaster walked with a bounce in his step through the baby store. The three of them, Filius had happily come along, were searching for gifts or ideas for Severus's baby shower.

While Albus was rushing eagerly into the clothes, Filius had rushed head first into baby toys. Literally. The diminutive charms professor could be glimpsed every once swimming through a huge pile of toys that went well up to the ceiling.

Amused, Minerva hoped he didn't get lost. It would take forever to get him out.

The Deputy Headmistress herself looked around a little lost, not at all sure what she would get her pregnant colleague. Transfiguring a pet for the baby would likely get her hexed. Sighing, Minerva wondered if she could offer babysitting duties.

Glancing at Albus, who now held a bright purple baby gown, Minerva turned back to see her former student Vincent Crabbe of all people walking swiftly through the store. She wasn't even aware the boy was married, much less with a child.

Minerva shook her head. A witch or wizard didn't have to be married to have a child nowadays.

She was surprised to learn of Severus's pregnancy. When pressured about the child's father, the potions master became tight lipped about the entire matter. Albus pretended to know in order to get the staff to leave Severus in peace, but Minerva knew the headmaster was as clueless as the rest of them. Or at least he used to be. Dumbledore was awfully smug looking lately. Even for him.

The witch wondered if the stories in the Daily Prophet were true. McGonagal had a difficult time believing that Severus and Harry could get along, much less have a relationship and a baby. But the picture in the newspaper ignited fires of gossip everywhere, especially Hogwarts.

Teachers and students were going mad speculating the truth of the paper's allegations. Minerva found that she had a hard time arguing against it anymore. The rumors and the picture had her second-guessing herself.

Again, Minerva watched Crabbe grab something from a shelf and rush to the register. She could see how he scanned his the store in something of a panic. Minerva dropped her eyes and gently turned her head away to the side when he looked in her direction.

It wasn't a moment later that Crabbe had his purchase and was out the door.

McGonagal hummed softly. "How very strange."

"What is, my dear?" asked Albus as he raised a simple blue baby nightgown in his hands.

Minerva smiled. "That's what you're getting? It is very nice, but I thought you didn't know the baby's sex."

Dumbledore brightened. "Actually, I was thinking about just changing the color and buying them. Perhaps in a deep red and gold. Maybe purple."

"Albus, Severus will have your head if you dress his child in Gryffindor colors." Minerva had to wonder at the secretive little smile and the twinkling eyes Dumbledore gave her.

"No matter. Now what was it you said? Something strange?"

She nodded. "Oh yes. I saw Vincent Crabbe a moment ago, and the young man appeared to be in quite a hurry." Minerva's brow furrowed as she saw a deep frown cross Albus's face.

"Crabbe? Did you say?" asked Dumbledore seriously.

Minerva nodded. "Yes. He bought something and was looking about rather nervously."

"Ah. Minerva, I believe we should hurry. I suddenly have a very important owl to send."

* * *

Luna cried softly as Ron sat in front of her on Hermione's sofa. "I'm so sorry to drag you from work, Ron, but I had to be absolutely sure. I just," She paused to wipe tears from her face. "I just had to know if he had anything to do with it."

He smiled reassuringly. "Calm down, Luna. I'm sure everything will be fine." Seeing her nod, he said, "Now, tell me why you think Hawthorn would hurt Neville. From what I've heard, they were in love with each other. Why would Hawthorn want to hurt him?"

Luna snorted rather indignantly, surprising Ron. "Love him? If you call that love..." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Poor Neville. Falling for that Umgubular Slashkilter!"

Hermione entered the room with tea for everyone as Ron organized his thoughts. "You don't appear to like Hawthorn very much Luna. Can you tell me why?"

She dropped her eyes and blushed. "Well, I suppose you could say I was rather jealous."

"Of Hawthorn?" asked Hermione with understanding. The muggleborn witch always thought Luna felt something for Neville.

Luna nodded positively. "Yes. We were good friends, but I always hoped for more. Unfortunately, about two years ago, Neville met Horace and fell head over heels in love with him."

She laughed sorrowfully. "I was sad about it. Depressed really, but you should have seen Neville. He was practically floating on air after meeting Hawthorn. I couldn't be angry when they made each other so happy.

"They were rather good for each other, from what most people could see. Hawthorn was so gentle and caring with Neville. They often dabbled into each other's interests. Hawthorn got more interested with herbology, and Neville found interest in his wines."

"But you don't think the relationship was good?" asked Ron.

"No. I don't think it was," said Luna with a frown. "Hawthorn wasn't always kind to Neville."

"You think he was abusive?"

"I think he may have been. I'm not quite sure. Something about their relationship wasn't quite right. Every time they argued, Neville took the blame no matter whose fault it was. You won't believe how many times we would talk and he would sob brokenhearted over something Horace said to him."

"Like what? Was he physically abusive to Neville?" asked Hermione. She didn't know fully what was going on but she had every intention of dragging it out of Ron Weasley later.

"No. It was more verbally abusive than anything. He'd either embarrass Neville or criticize him and his decisions. Sometimes, he'd be purposely cruel to Neville. He even did it in front of me once."

"What did he say?" asked Ron with a dark look in his eyes.

* * *

_Luna and Neville laughed at the herbologist's joke as they walked through the nursery and past the many rows of plants and herbs. The two friends had spent most of the day together, laughing and joking. It would be a few days before they could get together again, especially with Luna leaving to do some work for her father in Russia. Blibbering Humdingers waited for no one._

_"Neville? Baby, you in here?" called a distinctly American voice from the front of the nursery._

_Luna smiled sincerely as Neville's face lit up. "Horace! We're back here."_

_A charming laugh could be heard coming their way. "Keep talking so that I don't get lost, love. I thought I heard someone with you?"_

_"Just Luna and I."_

_She nodded, even though Hawthorn couldn't see her. "Yes. We thought we'd have some fun before I leave."_

_A moment later, Hawthorn turned around the corner and headed toward them. Luna tried not to laugh as Neville rushed over and threw his arms around the man. Hawthorn hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips._

_Neville pulled away. "I thought you were suppose to be in the States?"_

_"I am. I can only stop here for a couple days before heading back to California. I needed to stop and visit Daniel."_

_Luna watched Neville visibly deflate. "Oh. I didn't know."_

_"I didn't think it important enough to share with you."_

_It probably was not meant to sound callous, but it did. Neville's face fell just that much more. "Alright." He smiled again. "I am happy that you're here."_

_"So am I. How are you doing, Luna?" Horace asked the woman._

_"Oh, I'm quite well. I am excited since dad is sending me on the hunt."_

_Hawthorn looked curious. "For what?"_

_"Now that would be telling now, wouldn't it?" she replied._

_The man laughed and nodded. "You're a hoot, Luna, but I guess you're right." He turned back to Neville and bumped noses playfully with the wizard. Neville laughed._

_Luna sighed, almost sadly. "You two are a very sweet couple."_

_"I love him to death." Horace pecked Neville on his cheek. "Even if EVERYTHING isn't up to par," he said with a chuckle, lightly grabbing Neville's bottom._

_Luna smiled weakly but could see how embarrassed Neville was. Talking, even with some subtlety, about how bad your sex life was had to be humiliating._

_Not seeing the discomfort he'd caused, or perhaps just ignoring it, Hawthorn continued to chuckle._

* * *

Ron grimaced as Hermione's eyes darkened with anger.

"I could be reading too much into it. Hawthorn isn't the most tactful man, you know, but there were so many other things. People didn't see it, but he wasn't as good to Neville as he should have been. Especially the situation with the baby. Neville was heartbroken."

"What happened with the baby, Luna? I heard it was a false alarm."

"No. The baby was aborted." She stared down at her wringing hands. "Neville was heartbroken because he really didn't have any say in it."

Hermione frowned. "How can Neville not have any say in it?"

"I know, Hermione! It was his baby, too! But Neville told me that Horace was so adamant about it. That it wasn't time for them to start a family. He told me Horace regretted it later, but I'm not so sure. He wasn't very kind when it came to Neville's family or his personal attributes. Neville had never been his 'type' of lover. He didn't have what Horace thought were prominent skills. Actually, more than once, Neville and I wondered if he was having an affair."

"Did Neville tell you his suspicions?"

"Yes. He told me about Daniel. He and Hawthorn are childhood friends. He lives in Great Britain now and used to work at Hawthorn's vineyard in the States. Neville thought they were seeing each other. Then, he said he thought he was seeing someone in France too."

Ron frowned. "What would Hawthorn be doing in France?" asked the auror as a chill ran down his spine.

"You don't know? I thought you were researching him. Hawthorn has a small vineyard in France. He visits there often because it's a growing business like the one here in Britain."

Ron nodded for her to go on, but Hermione could see that he was deeply disturbed by what he'd heard.

"It was after the abortion that Neville and Hawthorn's relationship got better, or at least that's what Neville believed. Neville never told me the details, but that he started working with Horace more at the vineyards. He often followed Horace around Britain and France."

Ron bit his lip. "Luna, why do you think Hawthorn had anything to do with Neville's death?"

"That's the reason I came home. Neville said that Hawthorn had gotten involved with a new business partner this past year. They were making plans with the new wine Neville helped make. Neville started questioning Horace about his new partner because their dealings seemed rather shady. It's his wine, you know. Neville deserved that information. He called a few days ago to tell me that Horace had taken the whole thing very violently. He sounded so frightened. That's why I came home early from my last assignment. I couldn't stop worrying about him, especially when I couldn't find him to talk."

Thinking about what he knew about the wine, Ron was getting more and more concerned. What did Neville get himself into? "Was anyone else involved in the business? Do you remember any other names?"

Luna frowned and picked up her cooling cup of tea. "I-I think that Neville mentioned someone, but I can't remember who. Probably that potions master that Neville was working with one the wine."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione blinked in surprise when Ron glared at her.

"Oh no! Not Professor Snape. No, he's a Russian master. I don't know his name though."

Ron was relieved because had it been Snape, that would have been another big problem.

"So did he? Did he have anything to do with Neville's death?" asked Luna insistently.

Ron shook his head. "I would like to tell you everything, Luna, but I can't. However, I'm gonna look into some things. If Hawthorn is involved, then we'll catch him."

Hermione sat next to the girl who nodded sadly. "Thanks, Ron."

"No problem. I'll see you guys later. Right now, I need to head back." Ron stood and walked over to the fireplace, but before he grabbed the floo powder, he turned to Luna one more time. "Luna, is there anything else you know about Hawthorn?"

She frowned. "There was something odd. Neville and Hawthorn were really insistent on staring a family. It happened so suddenly."

Hermione tensed as Ron suddenly froze. "Ron?"

"Luna, do you know this Daniel's last name?" he asked urgently but didn't look at the woman.

"Pickens? Why-Ron!" cried Luna as the auror used the floo powder and hurried into the floo.

* * *

Tonks squirmed as she sat before a sniffling Mrs. Longbottom. The older woman had finally calmed down after Tonks asked to speak about her deceased grandson. The old witch had screamed, howled, and sobbed over the loss of her 'dear dear Neville.'

Personally, Tonks wondered if Longbottom had committed suicide and tried to hide the truth. With his grandmother being the way she was, the auror wouldn't be surprised.

"Please, Mrs. Longbottom. It would help greatly if you could tell me what happened the day of the nursery fire." She didn't dare say Longbottom's death. The old battleaxe would start wailing again, and Tonks didn't have time for it. Ron, for some reason, declared an emergency meeting later that day.

Mrs. Longbottom gently patted her eyes dry. "Forgive me. It's just hard to realize that all of this is true."

Tonks nodded. "I do understand, ma'am." She brushed back her long solid black hair. "Now can we discuss what happened that day?"

"Yes. Neville, such a dear young man, always goes to his nursery early. He's always very meticulous in checking his inventory, don't you know? Very serious about his work." She sniffled. "He should have been an auror like his father. None of this would have ever happened had he listened to me!"

Tonks quickly encouraged Mrs. Longbottom to continue before the woman started crying harder.

"He makes deliveries in the early morning to his customers. Most are apothecaries." She paused in thought. "He had a special delivery to Russia. It was rather early, but Neville was rushing about saying that it was an emergency delivery."

Tonks made a mental note of that and motioned for Longbottom to continue. "What happened next?"

"Neville returned home after the deliveries had been sent off. He was rather excited. After all, Hawthorn," she spat his name out with a thick venom, "was visiting."

Tonks looked at her curiously. "Mrs. Longbottom, it appears as if you don't like Mr. Hawthorn very much."

The old woman's face darkened with rage. "Of course, I don't! I HATE him!" She sobbed into her handkerchief. "That man's the reason my dear Neville's dead. It's all his fault!"

Awkwardly placing a hand on Mrs. Longbottom's shoulder, Tonks said, "Mrs. Longbottom what makes you say something like that?" It was a rather serious accusation, especially since the case of Longbottom's case was so closely connected to the serial killings.

"Because he got my poor Neville involved in all that... that..."

"Mrs. Longbottom, please! Calm down and tell me what happened."

Wiping stray tears, the older witch went on. "He was never the type of man Neville was attracted to. Although the silly child should have stuck with women, he always liked quieter men quite like himself. A couple of good young men had a chance with Neville, and he was certainly interested. As a matter of fact, he had quite a crush on someone. Those were the men that Neville needed. An equal relationship like Frank and Alice had. Then that Hawthorn swept into his life!

"I actually thought he would be good for Neville. He was a charming man, vivacious and outgoing. Neville was still a rather quiet, shy boy, nothing like Frank, his father. My boy was a strong man, but still I thought they would be good for each and I gave them a bit of a push."

Tonks wondered just what kind of push but decided that silence was best at the moment.

"Everything went well at first. I was so happy with him. He was always trying to encourage Neville to do better. I appreciated his honesty. We both often told Neville of things he could do better. We encouraged him to try new things! I thought he was such a wonderful influence!

"But I was so wrong! Everything fell apart after the baby! He was a terrible bastard! Neville was such a sensitive child. He always was even after the war had toughened him up." Longbottom started to sob again. "My family would have had a chance of surviving if it hadn't been for that man! Forcing my Neville to go through such a horrible situation. What true pureblood would ever do such a thing? I know what losing a child is like but my grandson shouldn't have had to go through that!"

Tonks instantly remembered the autopsy report. "What do you mean? We heard about the pregnancy but not about what happened to the child."

"It was aborted. That bastard Hawthorn forced my Neville to see things HIS way, and they aborted a strong baby Longbottom! The little one could have been my family's last hope, but it's all gone now!" She blew her nose loudly into the wet handkerchief. Tonks grimaced.

"I see. Mrs. Longbottom, what else happened that day?"

"Well, after HE arrived, they went upstairs for a while." The old woman had a disgusted look on her face. "A floo call to Hawthorn came through so I went upstairs to fetch him. That man had been up there with my grandchild for far too long as far as I was concerned! I believe Neville left for the nursery before he went to answer his call." She quieted. "I didn't have a chance to say goodbye."

Tonks was surprised to see a look of anger, disgust, and fear cross Mrs. Longbottom's face.

"I heard a bit of Hawthorn's conversation. I intended to speak to Neville the minute he came home. That Hawthorn... He was talking about Death Eaters." Her face darkened. "I always suspected that that boy was connected to them! Even without a mark branding him!"

"Who?" asked Tonks urgently, not liking the feeling she was getting from any of this.

"Gregory Goyle! He and Hawthorn were talking about wines, but I distinctly heard Hawthorn and Goyle talking about the Death Eaters as well. Something about a ritual and loyalties."

Tonks coughed to clear her throat. "What happened next?"

"I don't know. I left immediately so that he wouldn't know I had been there. He found me not long afterward. I asked him to stay and keep me company. I wanted to keep an eye on that scoundrel until Neville returned." She brushed away a few new tears. "The next thing I knew, we were told that my Neville had died in a fire."

Ideas were running swiftly through Tonks' mind as she quickly thanked Mrs. Longbottom for her time before leaving.

Mrs. Longbottom had never been told all the particulars of her grandson's death. Ministry officials were commanded to keep the affair totally silent from the public. Mrs. Longbottom had never heard a word about the Dark Mark over her grandson's burning nursery. Tonks speculated the relationship between Hawthorn and Goyle. She wondered how Hawthorn even knew Goyle and if the vineyards had something to do with it.

Tonks suddenly remembered the ritual Longbottom heard the two wizards talking about.

* * *

"What in Merlin's name? I know exactly what I'm doing!" snapped McGonagal as she waved around the ugly hat with brightly colored ribbons sitting on it and flying everywhere.

Narcissa replied coolly, "For someone who claims to know Severus so well, you don't know one thing about his tastes! Do you think he'll enjoy some bright colored party?" Even Narcissa's baby shower for Draco had been more tasteful and she'd sworn up and down she was having a girl. "I do understand your difficulties, however. After all, growing up in Gryffindor and wearing courtesan colors for so long-,"

"WHAT!"

Really, Harry thought, Narcissa wouldn't be so rude had McGonagal not mentioned the appropriateness of Severus's pregnancy. Who knew his old Head of House was so nosy?

The auror rubbed his forehead as he cautiously made his way past the library to his bedroom. There was no way he was stupid enough to remain in a room with two angry women.

Narcissa Malfoy and Minerva McGonagal were having an all out battle over Snape's baby shower. While Minerva wanted to go with the fun and traditional, Narcissa planned decor and events that wouldn't make Severus curse everyone in the room. That type of stress wasn't good for the baby.

Severus had known better. He warned Albus of the foolishness in letting the ladies collaborate with each other. The potions master also told Harry that leaving the general vicinity was a good idea. Harry hadn't listened, wanting to trust the Headmaster.

After years of knowing the old wizard, Harry really should have known better. Dumbledore seemed to adore conflict. The auror made his way into his room, closing the wood door behind him. Sighing wearily at his headache, Harry walked through the room to collapse on the bed.

Removing his glasses and closing his eyes, he kept his frames in his right hand as he slowly relaxed into the mattress. So much had happened in just the last few days that Harry was struggling to remember which way was up.

First, Neville was more than likely killed by vengeful Death Eaters. Then, Ron and his damn information from his brother that made Harry start a horrendous fight with Severus, who wasn't at the best of health, mentally or physically. Then, that bastard sent Severus that picture!

Harry also couldn't forget Blaise's labor, or Severus's confession at the hospital. The Boy Who Lived smiled softly as his mind brought up the picture of Severus with little Lucien in his arms.

He even remembered the mad rumors he knew had to be running rampant thanks to the Daily Prophet concerning the paternity of Severus's baby. Harry groaned as he thought about that picture blown up on the front page of the newspaper as well as the repercussions of it all. He was waiting for Hermione's demanding call at any moment.

The auror's face unconsciously darkened as he remembered the screaming mad man screaming the filth at him in response to the newspaper article. And poor Prometheus had been killed to punish Severus. Harry didn't have any problem killing the monster hurting Snape. Not after everything he'd done to the potions master.

Groaning, Harry remembered that Shacklebolt was coming any moment to give Harry an update on the case. The exhausted auror groaned at the thought of moving from his comfortable spot. Even Severus was taking a nap, though that was because he was the only sane one in the cottage.

Harry did manage to get some rest for a short while. He tensed when someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Yes?"

"It's Shacklebolt."

Frowning at the older auror's tone of voice, Harry forced himself from the bed and, donning his glasses, opened the door for Kingsley. Instantly, he could see that the auror was not pleased about something.

"What is it? What happened?" He motioned Shacklebolt inside to sit at one of the two chairs in the room in the corner of his bedroom.

Kingsley frowned but decided to discuss on the main priorities of the case first. "We found out more information involving Longbottom's murder."

Harry winced at the reminder of Neville's death but nodded for him to continue.

"We had two autopsy's done on Longbottom. The first showed inconsistencies and was inconclusive. Rollin ordered a second autopsy report. This time, we discovered that Longbottom was pregnant over a year ago but aborted."

Harry was a little surprised by this. He'd heard Ron and Hermione viciously argue over abortion in the Wizarding World. From what Harry learned, pureblood families were vehemently against abortion. It was understandable considering the reproductive health of some pureblood witches and wizards as well as families that usually had only one heir. Harry couldn't see Neville doing such a thing. Years ago, the pureblood told Harry once that he wanted to have a large family.

"This is a huge problem. Hawthorn, Longbottom's lover, told me they only thought Longbottom was pregnant. So either Longbottom is lying or Hawthorn is. The medical examiners were also able to determine that the mutilation Longbottom suffered was exactly like our other victims."

Harry was dumbfounded. "Neville was a victim?"

"Doubtful, but this places Hawthorn under suspicion." Kingsley sighed. "Has the headmaster told you about Crabbe?"

"What about him?" asked Harry in surprised. "Did you finally catch him for an interview?"

Shacklebolt shook his head. "No, but Professor McGonagal saw him in a baby store. The Headmaster owled me immediately after they left."

"Brilliant." He stared at the solemn looking auror. "Anything else to bring down the day?" he asked jokingly.

Kingsley looked at him sharply. "Actually, there is something bothering me."

"What?" Harry inquired.

"What is going on between you and Professor Snape?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Don't 'What' me, Potter. I saw the picture in the paper." Harry blushed while Shacklebolt continued, "That was too intimate for someone who is suppose to be Professor Snape's protector. What is going on here?"

Harry stared at Shacklebolt. The line of questioning felt incredibly odd. Shacklebolt hadn't called him on the scene at the hospital, which even Harry didn't like to think about, but here he was picking at Harry for a picture that was actually a misunderstanding.

"Shacklebolt, you know the Prophet is eager to get anything on me that's interesting." This was actually the second time, Harry was declared a father by the newspaper, and all because he'd helped a toddler that scraped his knee. "The moment they saw me with a pregnant Snape, they came to one insane, provocative conclusion. Of course, they would be on it like a crup with a bone."

"Yes, but, this wouldn't have happened if you had kept your distance from Snape and not gotten so emotionally involved. You and Snape are far too close. Honestly, I believe that it's starting to affect your assignment."

Harry's green eyes seemed to flash dangerously, and Shacklebolt was reminded just who this young man was. The only man capable of cutting down one of the most dangerous Dark Lords in Wizarding history. "You're upset because you think that I'm too 'emotionally involved' with Severus? That's ridiculous."

"It isn't."

"Apparently it is," Harry said darkly. "How dare you say I haven't done my job? I've done my job, Auror Shacklebolt and you know I have. I have done everything that I possibly could have done and beyond to keep Severus-,"

"Snape," growled Shacklebolt.

"Safe!" snapped Harry angrily. "I would give my life to protect that man and his child. And how could I not get close to him? I have been here every step of the way with Severus! Comforting him every time that sick bastard has done something to hurt him. Caring for him through his bouts of depression. I've been here every fucking step of the way!" Harry said, finishing with a yell.

"Nevertheless you are too involved with this case. Your overemotional reactions could get Professor Snape killed."

Harry physically restrained himself from punching Shacklebolt for saying such a thing and took a long step back. "You are not taking me off this case, Shacklebolt. I don't care if you are my superior. I am not going anywhere."

"Watch yourself, Potter!" Shacklebolt rose quickly to his feet. "If you have a problem-,"

"Apparently, I'm not the one with a problem. I am NOT," Harry growled, "leaving Severus to that bastard just because you think I'm not doing my job. Now if you are quite finished, leave. I have nothing more to say to you though I appreciate the information."

Kingsley tightened his hands into fists as he tried to remain calm. "Potter, you cannot stay this close to Severus!"

Harry stiffened as his glowing green eyes caught Shacklebolt's. "What the is this really about anyway? Does it really matter that Severus and I are close to the others?" Coming to a realization, Harry continued. "Or does it just matter to you?"

Ron burst in through the door, preventing Shacklebolt from answering. "Merlin's balls! Harry, you and Shacklebolt have to come with me! We need to get to the conference room to meet with the others for our meeting right now!"

Harry tossed one last glare at Shacklebolt before turning to grab his auror robes from the clothes cupboard. "What's wrong, Ron and why am I going?"

"I called an emergency meeting a while ago. Harry, you two won't believe what I found out!"

* * *

Ron practically sprinted down the hallway, nearly running over a shocked Marie, with Harry and Shacklebolt pressed to keep up with him.

"Ron, slow down!" Harry yelled at the redhead. Unfortunately, his warning was too late as he watched his best friend crash violently into a speeding Tonks who had been coming from the opposite direction.

Shacklebolt swallowed a laugh as his colleagues fell into a tangled pile of limbs. The two aurors roughly pushed away from each other, a misplaced kicked causing Ron make a sound that was between a yelp and a whimper.

Shaking his head, Harry rushed over to help Ron to his feet as Kingsley helped up Tonks. Before another word could be spoken, Ron and Tonks rushed for the conference room door only to start fighting over the doorknob.

"Damn it, Tonks, I was here first!" Ron shouted as he tried to remove Tonks' other hand from the doorknob.

She tried to claw the younger auror's hands in return. "Get out of the way, Weasley! I have something important to tell everybody!"

"SO DO I!" screamed Ron as he tried to knock Tonks away with his shoulder.

"MY information is more important!" Tonks tried to kick him.

Ron managed to avoid a few kicks aimed at his shins. "Not as important as mine is! OUCH! Damn it, TONKS!"

Not able to believe the absurdity that was taking place before him, Shacklebolt took out his wand, and with a well-placed charm, the door disappeared, causing both aurors fighting over it to fall inside the room.

Wickham, who had been eating a biscuit he'd snuck in, started to choke only for Rollin to hit him on the back hard to stop it. Buxton was laughing at the pile consisting of two irate aurors. Dillingham stared at the fighting aurors that were trying to stand before turning to a very amused Harry with a frown. "Snape?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Mrs. Malfoy, and Professor McGonagal are with him. The house is locked down and shut. No one is getting in anytime soon."

Not overly pleased, Dillingham nodded in approval. "And can you explain this?" He motioned towards Tonks and Ron. The two were now standing screaming incoherently at each other, both waving their arms around frantically to emphasize their words.

Harry sighed but couldn't quite stop his smile. "All I know is that both of them have very important information to tell us. I guess they were both a little too enthusiastic."

"I see." Standing from his seat, Dillingham removed his wand and pointed at the two aurors. "Silencio!"

Ron and Tonks clamped their hands over their mouths before turning to the French auror in shock. Dillingham raised an eyebrow. "Now, while I'm sure the information you want to give us is important, can we please hear about it in a coherent, adult manner?"

Ron blushed and silently cleared his throat, while Tonks' hair changed to a deep purple. They nodded. "Now, who believes they have the more relevant information."

Both pointed to themselves. Dillingham looked at Shacklebolt, who managed not to roll his eyes. "Tonks first. She interviewed Mrs. Longbottom today." At that Ron looked especially interested.

Tonks bounced in place as everyone took their seats. Shacklebolt replaced the door just before Dillingham removed the silencing charm. "You won't believe what Mrs. Longbottom told me about Hawthorn! Apparently, he was emotionally abusive to Neville Longbottom, talking down to him and playing with his insecurities. She actually considered it 'helping', but it Hawthorn is anything like her, it was definitely abusive. She also told me he forced Longbottom into aborting the baby!"

Everyone, except Ron surprisingly, started asking questions quickly, but Tonks waved them down for silence. "And you won't believe what she told me happened the day of Neville's death! She said that they had went upstairs for some time together, but later, she went up for Hawthorn because he had a call over the floo. Mrs. Longbottom said that Neville had left by the time Hawthorn received his call, and she didn't get a chance to tell him goodbye. Afterward, she listened in on Hawthorn's conversation. She said that she couldn't hear all of it, but she heard enough for her to be concerned for Longbottom's life."

"What did she hear?" asked Buxton. "And who was he talking to?"

Tonks grinned. "She said that she heard Hawthorn talking to someone about Death Eaters," this garnered wide eyed looks, "and something about a ritual. I figured that since we had thirteen rape victims exactly and the markings in their backs that this would be important."

"Tonks, who was he talking to?" asked Harry.

"Gregory Goyle."

Ron and Harry were stunned, and none of the aurors were pleased. Rollin couldn't believe it. "Goyle? Isn't he the one we haven't been able to interview?"

"Exactly. He must have something to do with all of this too. His father was a convicted Death Eater. The ministry tried to get Gregory Goyle, but the dark mark wasn't found on him or Vincent Crabbe."

Dillingham's eyes rose from the table but remained deep in thought. "Apparently. And Crabbe was spotted this morning by Headmaster Dumbledore's employee." He said it because neither Tonks nor Ron had heard about it. "Let's not jump to conclusions, but we need to speak to him immediately. We'll place a warrant out on him. That should get us our interview. Anything else Tonks?"

"Actually, there is something. I don't know if it's important though. Ms. Longbottom said that Neville had an emergency delivery that needed to go to Russia."

At this, Ron jumped up and began talking quickly. Unfortunately, Dillingham hadn't removed the silencing charm.

"Weasley!" Buxton yelled as she dragged him back down into his seat. "You idiot! You still have the charm on!" She removed the silencing charm.

Ron grinned at her before turning to everyone else. "A potions master!"

"What?" said Harry, suddenly nervous in his stomach.

"I interviewed Luna today!" he replied, surprising Harry again.

"Why?" asked Buxton. "Who is she?"

"Luna Lovegood. She's Neville's best friend. She had come to visit him because she couldn't get a hold of him over the floo."

"What did she say about the potions master?"

"Seems that Hawthorn was involved in with a new business partner this past year." The dating had the other aurors sit even straighter in their seats. "This something, according to Luna, involved the new wine Neville helped create. She said this business also involved a Russian potions master."

"A potions master?" said Shacklebolt. "Hawthorn said that one helped Neville create the wine, but he didn't know who he was."

"Apparently he did, but Luna didn't know his name either. She also said that when Neville questioned Hawthorn about his shady business partner, the man had a violent reaction to it and scared Neville."

"Merde." Chase's comment summed up everyone's feelings rather well.

"What else?" Rollin asked.

"Tonks is right. Hawthorn was verbally and emotionally abusive to Neville, even if that old batty grandmother of his didn't realize it."

"Weasley!" Shacklebolt chastised.

"She's also right about the abortion. Luna told me that Hawthorn convinced Neville that it wasn't time for them to start a family. Neville later told Luna that Hawthorn regretted 'their' decision, but Luna doesn't believe it.

"I also found out that Hawthorn may have been having an affair with a man named Daniel Pickens who lives in Great Britain." Ron tightened his lips and then said, "Luna also said she and Neville believed him to be having an affair in France."

"WHAT?" cried the group of aurors. Ron nodded solemnly.

"What the bloody hell is Hawthorn doing in France? He has no business there!"

"Apparently he does. He's started a small vineyard in France that he visits rather often. I checked it out. We didn't find it because it's not under his name but under the name of Daniel Pickens, even though Pickens never gave him permission to do so."

Harry couldn't believe it. "Ron, do you believe that Hawthorn is our killer?"

"I think he's involved. If nothing else, we need to bring him in for questioning immediately. Especially after what I heard from Pickens when I went to see him."

"What did he say?" asked Buxton. She could see just how pale Ron was.

* * *

_"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked the curious American wizard as he eyed the auror sitting across from him in his living room._

_Ron stared at the man sitting on the small sofa. He couldn't quite help himself. The man was somewhat tall, although not quite reaching Ron's height. He had pale skin and dark brown eyes. What also caught Ron's eyes about the man was the short midnight black hair._

_The American seemed to fit their victim profile to a tee. Daniel Pickens lived in Great Britain. According to his closest neighbor, who lived a good mile away, he was a rather quiet man and not overly social. The similarities could not be a coincidence._

_"I wanted to talk to you about Horace Hawthorn."_

_Pickens frowned. His rather cool demeanor swiftly darkened. "What about that asshole? Look, if you're here about him, you've got the wrong place. We haven't spoken in months and good riddance as far as I'm concerned."_

_"You don't appear to like him very much," said Ron, who didn't like Hawthorn much either._

_"The son of a bitch was cheating on me when we were together. I found out about his cute little boyfriend, and I broke it off."_

_"Cute little boyfriend?"_

_"Some guy named Neville of all things! Had been seeing him for who knows how long behind my back." Pickens crossed his arms almost defensively at the unpleasant memories._

_"I'm sorry, but would it be possible for me to ask you some questions about Mr. Hawthorn?"_

_Pickens nodded. "Guess it couldn't hurt. What's all this about anyway?"_

_"Mr. Hawthorn is involved in a very important case. At the moment, that is all I'm able to say."_

_Pickens snorted. "Not surprised really. I knew those stupid pureblood ideals of his would get him into trouble. So what first?"_

_Making a mental note to remember Hawthorn's pureblood ideals, Ron asked, "How did you meet Hawthorn?"_

_The dark haired man leaned back in his seat. "Horace and I knew each other when we were just kids. We became friends in elementary school and were pretty close for a long time. It was about six years ago that we became lovers. We dated for about three years, but we found out that we should have stayed friends a little too late. Horace was just too jaded for us to be together."_

_"What do you mean by jaded?"_

_Pickens looked reluctant before responded, "Horace had a really rough childhood. Afterwards, he had this strong belief that he needed to be in control of everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! I didn't mind too much at first. During our relationship, if he wanted to go somewhere or do something, I didn't argue with him. He was very dominant in our relationship. Later though, it started to irritate me, and I would voice my own opinion more often. Horace got rather abusive then. He never laid a hand on me, but he'd insult me, my friends or my family."_

_Pickens rubbed his forehead roughly. "I threatened to leave him once. He shaped up rather quickly and things got better. But not long after, he started insisting on having children. It wasn't something that I expected. Especially after what happened before."_

_"What happened before, Mr. Pickens?" Ron asked curiously._

_"Like I said, Horace had a really rough childhood. Actually, I'm not sure if I should tell you this."_

_"I assure you that anything you can tell me about Mr. Hawthorn will be important to this case. We'll try to keep the information as quiet as possible."_

_"Shit. Alright then. Horace's father started abusing Horace when he turned seven, not long after his mother died. Sexually abusing him. Horace had no idea what to do and didn't dare tell anyone, not even me, his best friend. His father threatened to kill him if he did. Horace believed him."_

_He ran a hand through his short black hair. "I can't believe no one saw the signs. I mean they were there! He was always angry or depressed. I can't believed I used to laugh at him about the bedwetting." He blushed, upset to admit such a thing. "I can see it now, but I guess I just didn't know."_

_"When we were fourteen, Horace got pregnant. It wasn't his fault, but his father blamed him. He damn near killed Horace when he found out he had impregnated his own son. Horace managed to run when his father left him alone. He got to my home where my parents and I took care of him. Mom reported Horace's father to the American Ministry. Afterwards, he was arrested and sent to jail. Horace stayed with his maternal grandfather."_

_"What happened to the child?"_

_"Horace aborted the baby. The whole situation disgusted him. He refused to have it and grew a negative view of children. I understand because of everything that happened. But when he wanted to have children with me, he seemed almost desperate."_

_He dropped his eyes. "When he found out that I couldn't carry children, it didn't take long for him to leave me. I want children too and I can sire them, but Horace wouldn't even consider having a child himself. So he left. I didn't see him again until a couple years ago. He wanted to get back together. Horace was apologetic and claiming that he loved me. I think he started dating the other guy at the same time."_

_"I'm sorry." Ron sincerely felt for the man and his opinion of Hawthorn fell even more. "When was the last time you spoke to Hawthorn?"_

_"In August. The day after the party at Hogwarts."_

_If it hadn't been for his total shock, Ron would have started screaming. "Oh really?"_

_"Yeah. We had gone to the party, and he had ditched me sometime during the night. I'm not sure what time it was. Anyway, the next day I had flooed him and we got into an argument. We ended our affair and that was the end of it."_

_"You and Mr. Hawthorn attended the party at Hogwarts? This was the one on July 31?"_

_Pickens nodded. "Yes. I received an invitation from my aunt, Madame Pince. Well, she's actually my mom's cousin, but I call her aunty. She's the school librarian. The invitation said I could invite a guest. She had wanted to meet my latest flame so I brought Horace with me. Damn fool that I was. His boyfriend, Neville, was there. That's how I found out about his cheating. He tried to avoid him most of the time and sometime during the night he snuck off." He snorted. "Probably went to find someone to screw since he apparently has problems staying faithful."_

* * *

The group of aurors sat in a stunned silence as Ron continued. "The minute I left there, I apparated to Hogwarts. Pince was there and I spoke to her and when I flooed to Dumbledore's cottage, I spoke with him to confirm. Pince did send her nephew an invitation that said he could bring a guest. Dumbledore said he didn't know she'd invited Pickens or an extra person, and that it wouldn't have shown up on the guest list."

Dillingham snapped to attention. "Find him. Find him now! Wickham, send out a bulletin in both France and Great Britain on Hawthorn. There is too much evidence against him! We'll bring him back and question him under veritaserum."

The group of aurors, including Dillingham, jumped to their feet as Shacklebolt started issuing orders. "Potter, you, Weasley, and I are going to check out Hawthorn's vineyard here in Britain."

Dillingham motioned to Tonks and Wickham. "You two are with me. We're going to check out the one in France. Rollin, I need you and Buxton to search for any other properties that Hawthorn may have and any relatives he may be hiding with. And put warrants out on Goyle and Crabbe. Hawthorn is now our prime suspect. We can't afford mistakes! We need him in custody!"

* * *

Although they were in a hurry, Harry did manage to get a message sent to Dumbledore about what was going on. Albus assured him that Severus was safe with him, Minerva and Narcissa.

That promise took some weight from Harry's shoulders and allowed him to concentrate more on capturing Hawthorn.

Harry walked silently along the east side of Hawthorn's large vineyard. There were rows of flourishing grapevines that grew across the field. Harry was near the far wall of the property that separated the vineyard from the outside.

"Hawthorn!"

Harry's only movement other than the continuation of his steps was a tightening of his hand around his wand as he heard Shacklebolt's voice.

"Auror Shacklebolt? How can I help you?" called a pleasant voice.

"I'm afraid you can't."

Harry eyed the small tool shed before him and, glancing around, quickly slid around to look on the other side. Standing at the backdoor of a large house was Shacklebolt and Hawthorn. While Hawthorn stood confused in a shirt and dirty trousers, Shacklebolt held his wand toward the other man.

"Horace Hawthorn, you are under arrest-,"

"What?" Hawthorn cried in surprise.

"As a suspect in the death of Neville Longbottom and murder of twelve other individuals. You are also under arrest for suspicion of thirteen counts of rape."

Harry's eyes darkened with anger as Hawthorn's demeanor changed and the mansmirked. "Oh. And does that include Professor Snape?"

Harry swore he saw red, but he controlled himself because in a moment it would all be over. Hawthorn had practically admitted his guilt. They had their killer.

Shacklebolt didn't look much more pleased. "Hawthorn-," The auror jumped into action just as Hawthorn pulled out his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

"Crucio!"

Harry started running toward the fight and could see Ron on the other side of the field heading for the same destination. Harry made it first and was surprised to see that one of the dark curses had nicked Shacklebolt, catching the auror off guard and causing him to lose ground.

Raising his wand, Harry called out. "Hold it, Hawthorn!"

The man turned to glare hatefully at Harry. "Potter! I should have known you would be here. Trying so hard to take Snape away! He doesn't belong to you!" Hawthorn's wand turned toward him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Severus and Narcissa looked up as the fireplace flared. Entering was an exhausted Ronald Weasley. Narcissa rose to her feet, wand in hand.

Ron grinned at her and, while Dumbledore hurried into the room, he stepped aside to allow someone else enter the library.

A weary Harry Potter stumbled out of the floo and smiled brightly at Severus. "We got him!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. I have a question for readers.
> 
> Should I create a character profile at the end of this story to clarify any extra information or further inform you about other motives and history?  
> Also, what do you think about Pickens? He had a short jump into the story, but I think he might make a reappearance in the revised story.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on FF.net for ages, but with my new fics becoming more explicit in the future, I wanted people to be able to read in case my account had an 'accident'. (A rude comment was placed here and later deleted by the author.) This is a good thing as it gives me time to finally edit this story.
> 
> On that note, I should have done better by this story.


End file.
